Second Chance to Live
by Karla Cipher
Summary: After a girl dies, her spirit takes over the body of another girl who decided this world wasn't worthy of her presence. With previous knowledge of her new world, how much will she change? Rated T for that juicy mild cursing because I can't write without it. The cover is made by me with the use of a juicy base! Complete! First Season.
1. Where am I?

**New story! Welcome! I'll be trying something outside of my usual genre with this one woohoo! Should be an interesting journey.**

**DISCLAIMER: READ IT CAREFULLY AND REMEMBER IT BECAUSE I AIN'T REPEATING IT. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLOT FROM THE DISASTROUS LIFE OF SAIKI K. I ONLY OWN MY OC, ANY WILD CHARACTER I DECIDE TO MAKE UP FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF THIS STORY, AND SLIGHT PLOT DEVIATIONS.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Where Am I?

I open my eyes to see a starry ceiling, sitting up I take a look at my surroundings. It's a girly yet classy bedroom. The walls are sky blue with clouds, there is a desk next to the bed where I am currently sitting with several books neatly stacked on one corner and a table lamp on the other corner of the desk. I get up from the bed and notice that I am wearing some silk pyjamas that have different types of flowers patterns. The floor feels cold under my feet, I see a small yet cute dark blue closet across from where I am standing. There is a familiar uniform hanging from one of its doors. It's a female uniform going by the green skirt.

Suddenly a head-splitting pain hits me making me stumble, a memory fills my head

_Strong hands are on my neck holding me down, suffocating me. I try to breathe but I can't, the man choking me is my father. He has a psychotic grin on his face. He is enjoying this. I hear a woman's voice. It belongs to my mother_

"_finish her already honey! We'll be late for our reservation" she says impatiently_

_His hold on my neck tightens" of course dear" his nails digging into the back of my neck_

_I gasp for air but it's futile, my vision is getting dark_

Gasping I hold on to the edge of the desk.

"I died…" I touch my neck "heh they finally went through with their threats…"

I see a wide full body mirror next to the closet and decide to walk to it. My reflection stares back at me. From choppy blond hair to short yet beautiful purple hair. My eyes are still the same emerald green except now they hold more shine than what they used to. I take a look at my surroundings once more

"If I supposedly died, then where am I?" I ask no one

From the mirror, a small piece of paper sitting on top of a stack of papers at the desk calls my attention. Curious I take it and see that there is writing in it. It's in Japanese yet I can read it.

_Hello to whoever finds this_

_I am tired of this life, I don't want to be rich! My parents don't care about me at all! They sent me away on to live in this peasant filled neighbourhood and I cannot stand it. No one knows who I am. I want to go home but my stupid parents won't let me! So I decided to end my suffering. If no one knows who I am then there is no reason for me to live anymore._

_Goodbye_

_-Ena Yuki_

"Geez, talk about attention whore" I cringe at the apparent suicide note " how the hell did you die though?"

I look around and spot an empty bottle of pills

"Ah, the classic pill overdose" I chuckle the look back at the letter" my name is now Ena Yuki, gift from god huh?" I crumple up the paper and throw it at the small dark purple trash can next to the desk

I look through the other papers

"A list of materials, uniform pick up time, address to a school, expected arrival…tomorrow" I read through the papers when the name of the school reminded me of an anime that I watched in secret in my past life

"PK academy? Sounds familiar" I mumble

The doorbell rings startling me out of self-rediscovery

"_Whom ze fuck?"_

I find my way to the front door and open it carefully to find very familiar people standing outside

"_No way"_

" Oh my you are so beautiful!" the woman gushes "my name is Kurumi Saiki and this is my lovely husband Kuniharu Saiki" she gestures towards the man next to her "we live across the street and we wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood" she smiles warmly

"_No fucking way"_

I give them a smile" thank you, my name is Ena Yuki. Very nice to meet you" I bow

"Oh my such a polite girl you are, you should definitely come over for dinner someday!" she gushes again while Mr Saiki nods in agreement

"She should meet Kusuo as well" he adds in

"_this cannot be happening"_

"Perhaps after I settle into my new home and school" I giggle at their excitement

"Of course! If you are in need of something don't hesitate to ask" he smiles widely

"Thank you, I'll keep it in mind" I give them a polite smile

They left after they asked to what school was I going to go and when I said PK Academy Kurumi just squealed in happiness and suggest that their 'little Ku' should walk me there until I know the way. I would have declined because I didn't want to bother him but a major part of me did not want to get lost so I gladly took that offer.

Once again alone to my own devices, I decided to get acquainted with my new home

"Thank you, dumbass, for dying and leaving me this body and this house" I smugly grin

I have a huge kitchen that is shared with the dining room and the living room. Two other bedrooms for what I guess are possible guests or possible visiting family members. Each bedroom has its own bathroom. At the dining table, I found a note from my new parents that said they will pay for the house as long as I keep my grades up.

"that's easy enough" I lick my lips in anticipation for tomorrow

Glancing at the clock in the kitchen I notice that is already evening.

"_now let's see, they were getting along so I think I may be past the first few minutes of the first episode"_

I take a seat on the couch.

"_tomorrow I will meet him so I have to be mentally ready and try to memorize the route to school so that I don't ruin his peace and quiet"_

The memories of how died still plague my mind but I refuse to let that ruin my second chance at living. With that newly found motivation, I go to prepare my bag for my first day and set up an alarm. In the midst of doing that I found that girl's phone.

"Well is now mine since this is my body now, which by the way its quite yummy" I giggle

I go through the phone which was surprisingly easy to go into. I expected some sort of password or something but alas there wasn't any.

"this dumbass is in every possible social media and she was a narcissistic bitch in all of them geez" I sigh

With the mindset of starting a new life, I deleted every social media account she was on along with the app. Going through her pictures I cringe at the number of selfies in it

"holy hell brat you took your name very literal" I shudder and delete all of her selfies

It feels weird going through the life of someone who looks like you. Nevertheless, with the phone now empty from most of her life it's time to make it mine. Happy with my new phone I set it down to charge.

Tomorrow came before I knew it. I quickly ditched my pyjamas and got in the shower. I refuse to let Kusuo wait for me! So I didn't waste time I decided to buy lunch at school instead of making it

"_I'll start doing that once I get the hang of things"_

Soon I was ready, uniform on, hair brushed, teeth brushed, and bag ready. I put my phone on vibrate so that it doesn't ring during class. I take a deep breath and walk out the door of my house and lock it. At the gate, I spot a pink head that belongs to no other than Kusuo Saiki. Walking through the gate, he turns to me. His face is emotionless as its shown in the anime.

"Um, are you Kusuo Saiki?" I ask softly

He nods then nudges me to follow him.

"_M__an of a few words I see"_

The way to school was comfortably quiet. I know he is not going to talk to me nor am I going to force him since I can safely assume that Kurumi forced him to accompany to school. I took note of the turns we took to start memorizing my way to school.

"_I think I saw some coffee jelly in my fridge this morning when making breakfast, I'll give it to him as a thank you for showing me the way"_

I smile to myself at that wonderful idea. Little by little I started seeing students sporting the same uniform as us. I kept my distance from him so I don't attract any unnecessary attention towards him but still kept him in line of sight so that I wouldn't get lost. At the gates, I saw an adult with a red tracksuit checking for uniforms.

"_Ah I should ask him where my class is"_

Yesterday in the midst of the mess that I made on the desk I found my schedule.

"_I don't want to bother Saiki more than I already have"_

After finding out the directions to my class, I saw the familiar symbols that are shown during the school festival. My class had squiggles

"_Wait a minute, isn't this…"_

I walk in and I see him again

"_I guess we are in the same class then"_

I took a seat at the only empty desk which was located behind him and waited for class to start. While waiting I jotted down the things I plan to do before the school year is over.

"Alright take a seat," the teacher says walking in " we have a new student today…" her eyes land on me" ah you already here, come up so that you can introduce yourself"

I go up to stand in front of the class, all eyes are on me. I write down my name on the board and smile proudly at myself for practising how to properly write the damn language. I land in this world with the knowledge of the language but I can't write it properly, low key not fair.

"_S__ure this is not nerve-wracking at all"_

I turn to the class "hello, my name is Ena Yuki" I clasp my hands together to stop them from trembling and bow politely" nice to meet you"

_"_Lovely_,_ go back to your seat" the teacher gives me a warm smile

At my seat, I took a deep breath to calm down my racing heart

"_The worse part is over now"_

The class started.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to leave a review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**

**I have other stories, you are welcome to read them as well if you are new to reading my stuff. If you are someone who has read something else of mine, Hello~! :D**

**Let me know if you have any questions pertaining to this story, I'll happily answer them!**


	2. Issues

**Hello! How ya people doing?! I hope well or at least decent. Anyways my updates are funky, I don't have an update schedule because that ish is stressful for me man. Sometimes I will update every day other times will be once a month it will depend on how many chapters I have ready to post but be assured I will update ONE of my stories at least once a month, which one? I guess you'll find out if you either follow me or the updated story :D**

**Don't rush me, I don't appreciate being rushed hence why I don't have a schedule!**

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Issues

I took very detailed notes during class time so that I can ace those tests and my parents can keep paying for that wonderful house. Break time came and I hear a small group of students talk about a snake. I shudder

"_I don't like snakes or any reptiles for that matter"_

"Are you boys sure it escaped?" Kaido walks in with his hands in his pockets

"_So, it begins"_

Kaido starts rambling about the snake and how it was created by Dark Reunion

"Wow that's incredible" I look up at Kaido in awe "do you really have superpowers?"

That startled him a bit, but he composed himself quickly and gave me a smug smile

"Why of course snow princess, only Saiki and I have superpowers in this whole school" he declares proudly puffing out his chest

"_Oops, I may have overdone it, whatever it's cute seeing him so happy, wait, hold it, snow princess?!"_

"that's amazing!" I giggle ignoring the nickname

"The name is Shun Kaido also known as the Jet-Black Wings!" He grins

"Ena Yuki, nice to meet you" I smile politely

"Anyways Saiki…" he proceeds to start rambling again about the snake

Shaking my head, I go back to writing my list of things and one of them is befriending Kaido! A guy bursts in mid Kaido's rambling declaring that the snake was found. Kaido looked shocked for a second until the guy said some kids were whipping the snake around. Those of who were in the class started making fun of Kaido. I saw his shoulders shake

"_A__ww don't cry"_

He went to the bathroom to cry; I instantly turn to the guy who started it

"Hey, smart ass!" I get up and grab him by the collar "you think its funny making fun of someone?!"

The guy instantly clams up and shakes his head rapidly

I throw him back into his seat and glare down at his shaking form "if I find you making fun of Kaido again, the snake will be the least of your worries" I turn to glare at the rest of the students "that goes for everyone else who was laughing along, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

I nod "good"

"_Way a go dumbass, how ya gonna make friends now?!"_

I notice that Saiki already walked out

"_Gotta get out of here"_

With that in mind, I walk out of the classroom just in time before the screaming started. Ignoring the screams, I go to the boy's bathroom to wait for Kaido to come out but before I got there, I see him already down the hall walking back while rubbing his eyes.

"Kaido!" I run up to him "are you alright?"

"I'm f…fine" he stutters "why…why wouldn't I be fine?"

I take his hand and whisper" you looked like you were about to cry, I got worried"

"You were worried about me?" he asks shocked and bit flustered

"Of course, you are my friend after all" I smile at him

His face breaks out into the biggest smile that just melts my heart

"_O__h god he is so fucking cute"_

The screams got louder ruining the beautiful moment

"_A__h_ _Nendo must have had the snake on his crotch"_

"Must save my classmates, stay here snow princess" he runs into the classroom

"_W__elp, is there anything I can do?"_

I lean against the door waiting for everything to be over then I hear Kaido loudly call out his attack

"_A__h, maybe I can stop him from going to the principal's office!"_

Upon hearing cheers coming from inside I go back in

"Look Yuki, I did that!" Kaido beams pointing at the now burnt snake

I ruffle his hair with a smile "good job Kaido, I'm so proud"

His smile got wider at the praise

"Now don't go around bragging about it, we don't want Dark Reunion learning about your new power" I warn him quietly

His eyes widen "you are right for I am now one step ahead of them"

Chemistry came and he managed to hold back on his bragging which in turn did not get him sent to the principal's office as it happened in the anime.

"_One small event has been altered"_

Throughout the rest of the day, I officially met Nendo, Hairo, and that nuisance of Teruhashi. Meeting Hairo was intense, that boy puts so much energy into everything that is overwhelming. Against my better judgement, I decided to try to befriend Teruhashi so that I can keep her from bothering Saiki as much as possible. Honestly, I better not regret that decision in the long run. Now meeting Nendo was interesting, we ended up talking about all types of ramen for a good 10 minutes.

It surprised the whole class that I was able to have a conversation with him even if it was just about ramen. At least I learned some good places to get ramen in case I don't want to cook. Overall today was a mission accomplished since I managed to keep both Nendo and Kaido from bothering Saiki most of the day which for me is a win.

After school ended, Kaido took it upon himself to walk me to the gate with the excuse of protecting me from Dark Reunion. I see Saiki standing by the gate, looking at me. He nudges his head like he did this morning.

"_A__h time to go home"_

I turn to Kaido "thank you for walking me to the gate Kaido" I give him a warm smile

"Oh, it's no problem at all Yuki" he assures me

"please call me Ena, we are friends after all"

"o…oh, in that case, call me Shun" he stutters, a bit flustered

"Oh yes" I take out a small piece of paper along with a pencil and write down my phone number" here in case you need some backup when Dark Reunion attacks again" after folding the piece of paper I give it to him "see you tomorrow Shun!"

I run after Saiki

"_I hope he is not too far ahead; I still don't know most of the way"_

Instantly I spot a pink head about half a mile away from me

"_T__here ya are"_

From there I started to keep my distance like this morning. Twenty minutes later we reached our street.

"Thank you for guiding me to school and back Saiki" I smile gratefully

He nods and goes into his house when I go into mine. Remembering this morning I run to the fridge after taking off my shoes to check if I have the coffee jelly and to my relief there it was, waiting.

"_S__orry little one but I don't like coffee, but I know someone who will enjoy you to the fullest"_

I gently grab the coffee jelly and carefully place it inside a small bag. After putting on my shoes back on, I make my way to the Saiki household and knock on the door. My heart is pounding against my chest

"_I_t's_ just a thank you gift woman, calm down!"_

The door opens to reveal Kurumi Saiki

"Oh, it's little Ena!" she exclaims with a beaming smile

"Hello, um I brought thank you gift for Kusuo" I feel my face getting red "could…could you-"

"Oh, Ku come down!" she shouts into the house cutting me off

"_goddammit"_

Saiki comes down with a semi-annoyed face

"_A__h shit now he is annoyed, well let's get this over with so he can go back doing whatever he was doing"_

I take a deep breath calming down my nerves and hands him the small bag with the coffee jelly "here as a thank you for walking me to school and back"

"_Oh, wow I said it without fucking it up"_

He takes it and looks inside, his eyes widen, and little sparkles appear in them then looks at me

"_H_ow_ cute"_

"If there's anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask" he nods, and I smile "see you tomorrow and enjoy that coffee jelly"

I go back home after that, my heart still pounding hard against my chest.

"_D__ammit chill, it was not a confession!"_

I check my phone and see a text message

_It is I the Jet-Black Wings!_

"Ah it's Shun" I giggle and add his number under Jet-Black Wings

Next day, after the boys' P.E class Nendo came running to me along with Shun

"Ena, you should have seen Saiki in P.E!" Shun flails his arms in excitement

"My buddy is amazing, isn't he?" Nendo proudly declares

I chuckle" I bet he is Nendo"

That moment Saiki walks in Nendo turns to him and drags him to towards my desk

"_A__h he is getting annoyed"_

"buddy this is my new ramen buddy" Nendo introduces me

I almost facepalm at the nickname

"_R__eally? Ramen buddy? Couldn't you come up with something else?! Dammit I'll take it"_

I wave

"Really Nendo? What's up with that nickname? Snow princess suits her better" Shun counters

I laugh nervously "it's alright boys"

"_S__orry Saiki I couldn't stop them this time"_

For a millisecond I swear I saw Saiki give me the smallest of smiles

"_I'm gonna pretend that was a figment of my imagination"_

* * *

**Don't be afraid to leave a review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	3. Protecting Kusuo Saiki

**Hi, how ya doing? Good, I hope. I made this chapter unintentionally somewhat fluffy at least in my opinion, who knows it might not be for some but oh well~.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Protecting Kusuo Saiki from Lovestruck Teen

On this fine day, there is love in the air at least I assume so by all the chattering about students getting boyfriends and girlfriends. Honestly, I don't care if I get a boyfriend or not but if it comes down to it, I guess I wouldn't mind. I think my standards are far too high since I only want one person and that person sits right in front of me. Am I going to pursue him? Not really, if he is interested, he can come to me so, for now, I'll satisfy myself with at least helping him from afar.

"_I__f these people are talking about lovey-dovey stuff then…"_

I glance at Chiyo Yumehara, who sits next to Saiki

"_right, her as well at least for a while…hmm"_

She is drawing a very cute yet unrealistic version of Saiki on her notebook

"_Bloody hell it's cute but so unrealistic"_

I see a look of determination in her face

"_So, it begins"_

It came the time when Yumehara was going her first attempt, she took a large stack of papers. I volunteered to help her, she tried to refuse, but I insisted. Soon we reach the corner from where Saiki it was going to come from. I slowly started speeding up while she was daydreaming and walked in front of her. Turning at the corner I saw him down the hall and stopped in front of the first door to deliver my stack of papers. After leaving the stack in one of the desks I waited for Saiki's steps to get closer.

"_now"_

I open the door just in time to bump into Yumehara as she pretends to stumble. All her papers scatter around us, I stood my ground since I knew she was coming but she didn't, so I managed to grab her arm before she fell on the floor.

"_The first attempt ruined; Saiki still has energy"_

"You alright Yumehara?" I ask concern

"Huh? Um yeah" she smiles awkwardly

I can see the disappointment in her eyes. From the corner of my eye, I see Saiki going around us while we pick up the scattered papers.

When we come back to class, she stops at the door while I go in

"_A__h yes this one is easy"_

I take a seat at my desk and take out one of the many erotic books I found in my room, at home I made sure to wrap all them to hide the covers off all of them in order to take them to school without them being taken away by Matsuzaki at the door. She passes by my desk and subtly drops her pink handkerchief on the floor close to Saiki's. I mark the page I'm on and get up to pick up the handkerchief.

"Hey Yumehara, you dropped this" I tap her shoulder

She looks shocked and panicky as she takes the hankie then runs away

"You're fucking welcome" I mumble irritated at her rudeness

I hear a small snort of laughter from my right. My eyes widen

"_Was that…?"_

I look at Saiki. Emotionless as ever

"_Once again, my imagination, welp back to reading my smutty book yay!"_

With a content sigh, I sit down once again and continue reading. Throughout the day I took it upon myself to deter Yumehara from bugging Saiki with her ridiculous attempts at getting his attention. Honey if Teruhashi can't do it by herself sure as hell you can't! In the girls' P.E class the ball was rolling towards Saiki and she was chasing after it, I intercepted it. She tried to get Saiki to open the door, but I opened it for her. The extra cookies she made, I politely asked for some in exchange for some of my coffee flavoured cookies which gave Saiki enough time to walk away.

By the end of the day, Yumehara was rather gloomy and I could tell a slightly irritated with me due to always having me ruining all her attempts in getting close to Saiki

"_Oh, honey get over him"_

I looked outside

"_I__t's raining, the umbrella plan… sorry, Saiki, I can't help… wait a fucking minute"_

I look inside my bag and find two umbrellas!

"_T__hank you past me, for being so paranoid"_

The paranoia of never having enough backups of anything stuck with me from my past life and now I am so happy that it finally helped! Just as I was about to grab the second umbrella and offer it to Yumehara the rain stopped.

"_Ah well I can't stop everything"_

When Saiki reaches the lockers, he is soaked, I hand him my small towel

"Here at least dry your hair, Mrs Saiki will be worried if you show up all wet" I comment

He looks at the towel then at me and sighs taking the towel. I wait until he is done while he is drying his hair, I take out a package with the rest of my coffee flavoured cookies from Home Economics and hand it to him.

"This is not only a thank you for taking me to school but as well as a sorry for all the troubles Yumehara has caused you today," I say softly with a smile, " I think I can get home by myself now so thank you for being patient" I turn to leave

"_T__hat's strange Shun didn't come today, I should check on him"_

I quickly sent him a text asking if he was ok. Within seconds I get an answer

_I just caught a small cold, nothing to worry about. The Jet-Black Wings will be back tomorrow!_

I chuckle at his answer and put my phone away to answer later.

"_This is kind of lonely, I guess I got used to walking with Saiki even though I am always behind him."_

Once home, I changed clothes and got started on dinner. Now that I think about it, not once have I received a call from either of my new parents, how strange.

"_I want to make something for Shun, hmm and maybe Kuboyasu when he comes"_

The next few days I spent my time in breaks making three red beaded bracelets with a black feather attached to them. During those days when going to school, Saiki would still wait for me to come out of my house even after I told him I can go to school and back by myself. I found it touching so I didn't say anything and just let it happen.

Today Shun has been acting a bit stranger than usual

"_Is it that time? Considering why he called me yesterday"_

When Saiki and I were about to go out the door to go home Shun stopped us

"Guess what I have been summoned if I told you two why I will have to kill you both," he says mysteriously along with a threat

_"Sweetie you and I both know you can barely throw a ball let alone take one of us"_

"But, for now, let's just say the world is in store for some pretty big changes" he finishes and shimmy away

Saiki looks at me as if expecting an answer as to why Shun is acting like that

I shrug "new friend perhaps, he'll tell me when he is ready"

He looks back at Shun who is already down the hall

"I'll go on ahead" I wave while leaving to go home

I know where Shun is going and what he is doing since last night, he called me asking for help on a science problem on something we haven't even covered yet! It ticked me off when I remembered what is going to happen. It will be fine since Saiki is going to take care of it, but it still pisses me off! At home, my phone goes off signalling a message. It's Shun.

_Tomorrow afternoon I shall take you and Saiki to meet someone who can help us with the battle against Dark Reunion!_

_PS: Mother wants to meet you_

"_W__ait, what?!"_

I stared at the last sentence

"_His mom wants to meet me? Why? Does he talk about me at home?"_

Wow alright, I'll bite and send him a message asking when I should go. Tomorrow afternoon came and I found myself walking alongside Saiki with Shun guiding us to an empty club room. He noticed that the door was open. He pushed it open to reveal a semi-destroyed room and the Dark Reunion Logo on the wall and Shun starts freaking out

"_Well then"_

"Could it be that they are only one step behind me?!" he shouts shocked

"_Probably"_

I notice extra writing

_We shall take the princess next time_

"_Princess? What prince…oh…"_

I deadpan

"_H__ow troublesome"_

"Oh no" Shun turns to me and takes my hands "I promise I will protect you, snow princess"

"_Sweetie you can barely protect yourself"_

"I'm sure you will that's why I am not afraid" I give him a beaming smile "oh but just in case I made us some protective charms" I took out the finished red beaded bracelets that now have a small black feather attached

"Oh, that's so cool!" he took one from my hand and examine it closely

"They also help block dangerous powers from coming loose" I add with a wink

"That means I don't have to wear these bandages anymore?!" he exclaims

"Precisely" I nodded

I watch him undo his bandages and put on the bracelet while I put on mine. His eyes sparkling

"Ah does Saiki get one too? after all, he is part of the team" he asks tilting his head

I look at Saiki as if asking if he wants to be part of this, he sighs and extends his hand. A wide smile breaks out on both Shun's and my face, I hand Saiki the third bracelet and watch as he puts it on.

"_I am so fucking happy"_

"Now we are all protected!" Shun declared

I know in reality; he is elated since these bracelets are a form of friendship bracelets something he never had before.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	4. Beach and The Melancholy of Nendo

**Hi! Welcome to another chapter! How are ya people?! Hopefully. I'm hella happy from the nice reviews I'm getting from this story :3 they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside~**

**Enjoy my pretties~**

* * *

Beach and The Melancholy of Nendo

Vacation is such a wonderful time. No one except Saiki knows where I live so I can relax at home and I know for sure he is not going to bother me. The doorbell rings just as I was about to sit down on the couch to watch some tv with ice cream

"_Eh?"_

I get up to open the door

"_Please let it not be Nendo please"_

And the person who is outside my house is none other than fucking Nendo! With Saiki…wait…

"_How did he find me?! And why is Saiki here too?!"_

"Hey ramen buddy, my buddy's mom told me where you live so we could take you to the beach with us!" Nendo explains with a huge smile

"_Oh, for fuck's sake seriously?"_

"So, will you come?" his eyes started sparkling in anticipation

I look at Saiki and he looks at me pleadingly

_"Dammit Saiki, I can't say no to you"_

"Fine, give me a moment "sighing I quickly close the door and go to my room

In my room, I grab a small bag and shove in a towel, some sunscreen for my pale ass skin, and my dirty book then put on one of the many swimsuits the dead rich girl owns with some shorts to cover the bottoms until we get there. Satisfied, I grab a pair of sandals and my bag along with my keys and walk out the door, locking it in the process.

"Alright boys, lead the way," I said looking up at Nendo

"Alright!" He cheered

At the beach, I sat with Saiki on the towel under the beach umbrella rubbing some sunscreen on my arms and legs. I burn far too easily! I want to do my back, but I can't reach.

"_I could ask Saiki"_

Said boy turn his head towards me

"_Nah I don't want to bother him, hmmm Shun…"_

I looked over at him and he was trying really hard not to cry out fear of the ocean

"_Oh, good grief"_

"Shun! Come help me with the sunscreen" I call him

He instantly turns to me and his face goes red

"_Right he has absolutely no experience with girls"_

"Well come on, I don't bite unless… "I wink at him "ya are into that"

And his whole head goes red

"_Whoops too far?"_

I hear a snort of laughter coming from my right making me crack a small smile. Though it makes me feel fuzzy inside that I can somewhat make him laugh and that lets me know that he can read my mind, unlike some fanfics I have read before I died…well killed.

"_Welp time to tap into his hero complex"_

"Won't the Jet-Black Wings help a princess in need?" I ask encouraging him

Immediately he straightens up

"Well of course" he puffs up his chest confidently and grabs the sunscreen from my hand

I turn around. While he is rubbing the sunscreen on my back, I can feel his hands tremble.

"_He is so nervous!"_

When he finishes, I face him with a smile

"Thank you Shun!" I say

He turns even more red "n…no problem!" he quickly turns back to Nendo and the ocean

With that, the waterworks are back as well. Nendo teases him about his fear of water

"_He doesn't really know how to swim so I get his fear but…"_

He dips his feet in the water but slips and fall making him flail like a fish out of water.

"_Wow that has got to be an achievement"_

A loud voice accompanied by some running gets closer

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" shouts Hairo, jumping in to save Shun from drowning in inch deep water

He picks up Shun like a princess making me smirk and take out my phone to take a picture

"_This is gonna get framed~"_

I snicker

"Yuki, ya getting in the water?" Nendo asks snapping me out of my framing planning

"Huh?" I blink "maybe later"

"You guys are no fun!" he whines making me stick my tongue out at him like a child "I don't want to swim in the ocean all by myself" he turns to the girls in the distance and puts on his sunglasses "so, to the ladies"

I burst out laughing

"With a face like that, you don't have a chance!" Shun exclaims

"Nendo you'll have better odds at walking on water!" I manage to say in between laughs

"Oh, ho ho my looks don't matter "Nendo shakes his finger at up then gives up a thumbs up "it's about attitude"

There he went to pursue girls

"_At least one will kind of like him by the end of the day"_

I took out my wonderful dirty book, laid down on my belly on the towel, and started reading. I only looked up when Shun was getting flirted with by two girls which I took a picture of but then Nendo got close, scaring off the girls and burying most of Shun's body under a sand dome which I took a picture of as well. One got to save some memories so that later they can show them off!

By this time, I realized that Saiki was no longer sitting next to me with his book

"_Ah that's right"_

I went back to reading my book, but I was once again interrupted by the loudness

"_For fuck's sake can't anyone read some smut in peace around here?!"_

Slamming close my book and dropping it on top of my bag as I get up. I pull Shun back before he jumps into the water to save that girl

"Go get Hairo!" I order him

He nods and runs to get Hairo meanwhile I get in the water knowing full well that Hairo will cramp up. Once I get to Nendo who is holding the girl above water, I see Shun right behind me

"Oh, so you can swim," Nendo says to Shun which in turn he starts sinking

I click my tongue and dive under to grab him before he sinks further down.

"_Damn he may look skinny, but he is heavy for a girl who doesn't work out"_

Hairo swims over

"Hairo take the runt, Yuki can't handle his dead weight for long" Nendo tells him

"Who are you calling dead weight?!" Shun yells at Nendo close to my ear making me wince

"_damn he can be loud"_

"Yeah sure that's my job" he starts "ugh leg cramping "he starts sinking as well

Nendo saves him as well and starts swimming for shore with me right behind him.

"Hey, give me the runt- "Nendo starts

"You can't handle all three Nendo!" I cut him off "I can handle Shun don't worry, just keep yourself from sinking... like you are doing right now!"

"_Dammit, I can't do all four!"_

Suddenly Nendo is standing on the water.

"_Eh?"_

I briefly glance under Nendo and see the blurry figure of Saiki

"_Ah"_

"Nendo you are walking on water!"

"When did you learn how to do that?!"

Nendo starts running over the water leaving Shun and I just staring at him

"_Well that happened"_

I swim back to shore with Shun on my back.

"_One event somewhat changed"_

I plop down on the towel tired

"You owe me boy" I point at Shun wheezing "ugh so tired"

"You could have just left me" Shun mumbles kicking up some sand

"And let my best friend drown?! No way!" I countered taking a deep breath

When I look up at him, his face was surrounded by sparkles

"Best friend?" I hear him squeak and sniffle "I have a best friend"

"_And here are the waterworks again"_

We decided to go home after the girl woke up. Nendo may not have managed to get a girl but he did get an admirer out of this mess. Meanwhile, Shun found out he has a best friend.

Vacation is over and with it comes a new term! Like usual I walked to school with Saiki but this time we walked almost side by side, he was still ahead of me though. I noticed Nendo looking a bit depressed today.

"_Oh, right"_

During the break, I went to talk to him

"Hey Nendo, ya ok?" I whisper

"Huh?" He looks at me "oh, yeah, just thinking of going to the cemetery today"

I hum in understanding "would you like some company?"

"You could help me pick out the flowers and then we could go for ramen!" he agrees a bit excited

"Of course," I chuckle at his ramen obsession

I also noticed Shun's weird get up, but I decided to ignore since it won't be the first time that I'll see him look like that. After school, I went to a flower boutique with Nendo

"Let's see, what flowers do you want to buy?" I ask him once we go inside the flower shop

"These sunflowers look nice" he points at a nice bouquet of sunflowers next to me

"Then sunflowers it is" I declare grabbing them and giving them to him

With that our next stop is a bakery. On our way there we saw a little girl with a father and Nendo smiled. You see, his smiles look creepy due to his misleading face. It happened on our way to the flower shop too. I know for a fact that two certain people are following us. Mostly because I remember this episode and I can feel their intense stare that honestly is starting to creep me out especially since one of the stares feel more intense than the other for some reason.

"_I feel a hole forming in the back of my head"_

I feel the back of my head and nothing, it's fine. I look behind me and no one is there

"_I know they are there; I can feel them!"_

Nendo and I go into a bakery

"Shortcake is next!" Nendo declares

I looked at the menu board and see a sold-out sticker next to the shortcake

"Um, Nendo?" I call him

He looks at me and I point towards the board

"Oh, I guess the one under it will do then" he shrugs

He pays and we walk out "Oh well it's not like anyone would ever eat this"

"That's true" I nod in agreement

Suddenly Shun appears and starts punching Nendo accusing him of using the flowers, the cake, and me to lure children

"_H__ow cute, his punches sound like exploding bubbles"_

I snicker while standing next to Saiki. Nendo explains the reason for the flowers and the cake

"I wanted to accompany him because why not" I add

All four of us ended up going to the cemetery and telling us how his mom thought he looked more like his father every year.

"_I haven't seen my new parents, I wonder if they are alright"_

"So, you two weren't on a date?" Shun asks suddenly snapping me out of my thoughts

"Shun, Nendo may be a nice guy but he is not my type" I sigh "he is far too tall for my taste"

"let's go get ramen now!" Nendo announces unaffected by what I said

Saiki took longer to join us due to what I believe was because of the ghost of Nendo's dad.

Night fell and once again I found myself walking home with Saiki

"_T__his is becoming a routine and to be honest I'm starting to enjoy it"_

I smile to myself when I spot a piece of mail sticking out of Saiki's mailbox

"Saiki it seems you have mail" I point it out "hopefully is nothing bad, I'll see you tomorrow" I wave at him and go into my house

"_I wonder if he will ever talk to me"_

I sigh getting ready for bed" I guess only time will tell"

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**

**Remember if you have any questions ya can ask them in review section or pm me if ya don't want others to see it. I'll happily answer them :D**


	5. Pervert Incoming, Class Rep in Need, and

**Hello! How ya doing my pretties?**

**Now don't get used to the quick updates because they will slow down big time as soon as chapter 7 is posted. I could post them once a week but they are starting to bother me just them sitting there unposted, so yeah! Enjoy it while it lasts.**

**Anyways go on ahead and continue reading~ **

* * *

Pervert Incoming, Class Rep in Need, and Break Up Season

That purple hair pervert should be coming to school today.

"_I don't want to interact with him but considering how often I hang out with Nendo and Shun that pervert is bound to pop up...ugh"_

I walked to school with Saiki like usual and got to class without any interruptions. It wasn't until break time… when the peace and quiet came to an end. Saiki stood up abruptly and walked out of the classroom. I stayed behind to avoid not seeing that guy so soon

"_He has his nice moments but damn he is more annoying than Shun and Nendo put together!"_

I read my book peacefully until someone grabs it out of my hands. That, someone, was my best friend Shun Kaido

"Come on there's a new guy who I hear has powers and I fear he may become a target for Dark Reunion, we must investigate!" Shun declares pulling me out of my chair and dragging me into the halls towards that pervert

"_That guy touches me I'll end him"_

There were a bunch of students gathered around that guy including Saiki. Shun asked about his guardian spirit. I stood next to Saiki to avoid getting dragged again, he looks at me as if questioning why was I here when I look so bored

"Shun has a fear that this guy will be targeted by Dark Reunion so he dragged me here" I sigh then point at the book Shun is holding "he is also holding my book hostage"

Shun suddenly pops up in front of me, I blink at his sudden appearance

"Can you believe that guy said my guardian spirit was a chihuahua?! He is a fraud!" he complains dramatically

"Well sweetie, what am I supposed to do about that? Kick his ass?" I jokingly ask which earned me a look of hope from him "Shun as tempting as that may be, it's against the school rules"

He sighs miserably "you're right"

"Can I please have my book back now?" I put out my hand

"Oh yeah sorry" he hands me back my book "what are you reading anyway?"

I raise an eyebrow "do you really wanna know?" he nods "alright, but read at your own risk" I give him the book and skims through it until he suddenly stops and his face slowly turns red as he keeps reading "ya ok there buddy?" he quickly closes the book and hands it back to me, avoiding my eyes then rapidly walks away "I warned him"

"_such innocence, __how precious"_

Then Nendo pops in and asks for his guardian spirit, but his request was denied. After school on my way home with Saiki, the pervert shows up

"_O__h, good god why?"_

The pervert notices me" and who are you beautiful?"

I just stare at him

"Want to know your guardian spirit?" he suggests getting closer to me

"Not interested and if you lay a hand on me, you will lose it" I glare daggers at him making him hide behind Saiki

"Saiki protect me!" he pleads then pouts "oh come on, why not?!"

I smirk satisfied with the fear I have brought upon that pervert. This whole time Nendo was following us nagging the pervert to tell him about his guardian spirit. Suddenly the pervert turns to Nendo and smacks him with his bag.

"That was a bit much" I mention as Saiki nods

"No way, you are real!" the pervert yells surprised

I sigh and started walking home alone "I'll go on ahead Saiki"

"No, angel! come back!" the pervert yells after me with the intentions of chasing after me but when I look back, I see him being held back by Saiki

"_Thank you, Saiki"_

I smile and peacefully walk home.

The next day after school Hairo begs me to help him finish the entry gate for the sports festival which if I remember correctly is next bloody month!

"_If I help him then he won't bother Saiki, right?"_

"Alright I'll help you" I sigh

His eyes light up like a Christmas tree

"_Remember if you do this Saiki won't be bothered, do it for him!"_

He drags me into the room he keeps the entry gate at, and we find one of the pedestals was destroyed.

"_Ya know, __I always wondered who destroyed it"_

Hairo kept trying to motivate the pedestal to fix itself

"Hairo come on, ya know that thing won't fix itself" I lay out some wood for him to saw "I don't want to work all night on this"

"Don't worry we'll be done before the last train leaves" he declares confidently

"Somehow I doubt that" I mumble to myself

We started working on making a new pedestal. He would saw the wood and I would hammer them together in the shape he wants it to be. He ran out of wood to saw

"I'll go to the store; I'll be back soon!" he runs out the door at full speed

I sigh hammering the sawed pieces together and look around

"_What now...?"_

I see the box Saiki sat on to wait in the anime, so I take a seat as well with my perverted book. Hours went by and no Hairo.

"_He is dragging that log down the streets, isn't he?"_

A moment later I hear screams coming from the halls getting closer

"Fucking finally!" I snap my book close as Hairo slides in riding the log" where the hell have you been?!"

"Don't worry we'll finish by tomorrow morning!" he once again declares, ignoring my question

I growl in frustration then a group of students burst in praising Hairo and volunteering to help us finish. Night came when we finally finished. All the students who helped cheered while I packed up my things to leave. One student pointed out that the sports festival is a month away. I walk out after that. Outside of the school, I spot a pink head by the gate

"_Hmm? is that?"_

Walking closer I see that is indeed Saiki leaning the against the school gate

"Were you waiting for me?" I tilt my head with a confused look on my face

He looks at me and fixes his glasses then turns away and starts walking

"_Was that a yes or a no?"_

I follow him anyway chuckling softly

"_I guess I'll never know"_

* * *

Today most of the students were a bit gloomy

"_Why are they so gloomy?"_

Random tidbits of their conversations reach my ears and I reach the conclusion that is break up season

"_R__iiiiiight"_

I look at Yumehara and she is looking at Saiki with a dreamy look in her eyes. With a grumble, I write something on a piece of paper

_You look depressed, are you ok?_

I neatly fold it and throw it at her. She opens it then looks at me and lets out a miserable sigh. I watch as she writes something down on the paper then throws it back at me.

_Relationship problems, my boyfriend and I have lost that spark that we had when we first started dating. All I'm noticing now are his many flaws._

Humming in understanding I write my answer

_Then dump him, woman! what are you doing wasting your time with someone who annoys you? Let's do something, you break up with him and I'll help you find a guy that will treat you right like you deserve, does that sound like a good idea?_

I throw it back at her. She reads it and her eyes widen then looks at me with a look of determination and gratefulness

"Thank you, Yuki" she smiles

"Please call me Ena and what are friends for" I grin back at her

"In that case call me Chiyo" she giggles

"_Now to wait and see if she actually breaks up with him"_

After school, I followed Chiyo and her boyfriend around silently. Little by little she started having fun with him. I spotted Saiki nearby

"_Ah right"_

I waited nearby of the last place they would go in before she realizes once again that his flaws overpower the nice things he has supposedly done today. Soon they walked in and not even a minute later she runs out sobbing.

"She should have followed my advice despite the nice things he did today" I sigh softly and started walking home.

"_Guess I have to steer her away from Saiki until she starts falling for Shun then"_

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	6. Saving Saiki and Secrets are Revealed

**Hello! How are ya? Good, I hope. Well, I feel good, probably good enough to start writing the next chapter of my other stories soon.**

"Saiki talking to Ena"

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Saving Saiki and Secrets are Revealed

Finally, the last bell of the day has rung and that means I can go home! Getting to the stairs to go down I bump into Hairo.

"_Eh?"_

"Hey Yuki, I have been looking for you," He says with a big grin

"_What?"_

"Want to come to the gym with me? I want to thank you for helping me the other day. We can spot each other!" he asks very excitedly

"_Huh?"_

The memory of the episode hits me

"_Ah_"

"Sorry, Hairo I don't really go to gyms and there's no need to thank me, I wanted to help" I politely refuse with a strained smile "you could ask Nendo, he seems like the type who would enjoy a good workout"

"Hmm, you're right! I'll go ask him right now, be careful going home!" he jogs away to find Nendo

I let out a breath of relief

"_I dodged a bullet there and by helping him I managed to keep him from bothering Saiki"_

Suddenly I see a blur of pink zoom past me. I blink

"_Alright, it's time!"_

I crack my neck and knuckles getting ready to do the ultimate save. With this episode in my memory, I scour the school for Teruhashi. I see her looking around for someone

"Hey, Teruhashi" I call her with a false smile "are you looking for someone?"

"Oh hello" her golden aura gets brighter "have you seen Saiki? The teacher told me to give him this form?"

"Saiki? He left already; I can give it to him for you" I offer "I live near him"

She looks sad for a second but then shakes her head quickly "say, do you think you could tell me where he lives so that I can give it to him?"

I frown "I don't think he would appreciate me giving out his home address to someone he barely talks to"

She tenses up and reluctantly hands me the form "you're right, please give it to him for me"

I nod with a smile "of course, hey maybe one day you and I can hang out? "I laugh nervously" God knows I need more girl friends"

"_please don't make me regret this_"

A smile adorns her face "sure Yuki, just let me know when" she walks away

"_Three down, two to go"_

I hear running behind me

"Ena! There you are, I want to show you this super-secret hideout I found!" Shun's voice reaches my ears

I turn towards him as he came to a stop in front of me "sure, though not today I have to clean my house, tomorrow for sure I promise"

His eyes start to sparkle at my promise "you live close to Saiki, right?" I nod" could you take him with you, please?" he looks at me with a puppy-eyed look

"_Oh god"_

I look away as my face starts getting warm from the cuteness "I'll try but no promises that he will agree"

"Thank you!" he hugs me then runs off

"_T__hat takes care of him, I hope"_

I put the form away in my bag and start walking once again to the front of the school. When getting to the shoe lockers I hear a scream of terror

"_Nope he is still here"_

Quickly I speed walk past them and spot Toritsuka about to place his hand on something mid-air but in this case someone

"_Oh no you don't"_

I increase my speed and as I pass by him, I grab the back of his collar pulling him back and making him fall on his butt

"Oops my hand slipped," I say in the most monotone voice then look at where Saiki is supposed to be standing

"_Saiki get your ass out of here now before he tries again!"_

"Why did you do that?!" the pervert yells with big tears in his eyes

I look down at him with a blank face "my hand slipped"

Suddenly I feel a slight passing breeze next to me

"We have to talk"

Well, I guess my secret is out.

That evening at my house Saiki appears in my living as I'm serving myself some food

"Ah Saiki welcome to my humble abode" I smile

"how long have you known?"

"Why don't I start with how I know?" I suggest while taking a seat at the table "are you gonna stand or sit down?"

"Tell me"

I shrug as he sits down across from me "alright, so my soul comes from another world where this world is fictional in a form of manga and anime. I know about your powers because I watched said anime multiple times. Now how I got here was through death. I woke up in this body over three months ago, the original owner of this body died from a pill overdose."

He is staring at me; I take the time he is using to process what I said to eat.

"Let me know when you are done processing," I tell him

A few minutes later I finish eating and he finally snaps out of it

"It's too late for me to erase your memory"

"Understandable" I nod

"Considering you haven't told anyone, and you know why I don't want anyone to know, I guess I could let you live"

"Thank you for letting me live" I smile

"You are surprisingly calm"

He looks at me suspiciously

"Well I emotionally prepared myself in case I messed up and revealed my knowledge to you" I scratch the back of my head a bit embarrassed "I'm surprised it took ya this long to notice"

He narrows his eyes into a slight glare

"Don't push your luck, I can still end your existence"

I chuckle "alright my bad"

"Do you have any powers?"

I tilt my head "not that I know of, the only thing that can be considered a power would be the knowledge I hold of this world"

"So, you know the future…"

"Somewhat" I wince "I may have changed a few things by being here and some of the changes were on purpose…"

"Such as?"

I point at his bracelet "in the original you don't have that nor you would have gotten home on time today to watch the season finale of that series" my face gets a bit warm" by the way, it makes me happy that you are wearing the bracelet I made even though it was somewhat forced…"

He fixes his glasses and looks away

"It…it was well made"

My eyes widen at the compliment and a huge smile appear on my face. He clears his throat

"Now it makes sense the timings of you appearing when someone is about to disturb me, you don't want my peace to be disturbed"

"W…well yeah" I mumble looking down at my hands shyly

"I guess you could be of use to me with your knowledge of my future"

I look back up at him surprised but… he is gone.

"I expect you to keep protecting my peace"

I chuckle

"_Of course, Saiki"_

Several days have passed since then. True to my word I went to Shun's hideout, unfortunately, I couldn't take Saiki but that didn't put Shun down. The sports festival came around, but I couldn't participate due to getting sick. When I came back to school the following Monday, Shun was the first to greet me and ask how I'm feeling. The second to ask was to my surprise Saiki

"_What did I miss?"_

"Shouldn't you know?"

"_Wanted to see if you were going leave the out the buzzcut ya had to get cuz of Hairo"_

I smirk at him and instantly I start to feel him getting annoyed

"_Sorry sorry_"

He calms down

"_What's today?"_

Before he could respond Hairo stood in front of the class

"_Oh?"_

"Alright everyone listen up!" he starts "today we are doing a safety drill"

"_Ay the safety drill thing"_

"Does something bad happen?"

"_Not really just that everyone will start making up things with S.O.S"_

"It can't be that bad"

"_Just wait and see cuz you, my friend will be hearing most of it_"

Soon after Hairo was done with his explanation the alarm went off. Everyone got up to get their safety hood just like Hairo said to do. Teruhashi lost hers so most of the guys jumped over desks to give her theirs. Outside, I stood behind everyone due to joining the class after school already started. I watch as Takahashi tries to get out of line to grab his forgotten phone but Hairo stops and yells at him. Ah yes, and the S.O.S thing already started.

"I hate you…"

I snicker

"_No, ya don't_"

The class reach a blocked door that leads to the science lab which by the way is where the fire is located according to the safety drill

"_Matsuzaki is not gonna be happy_"

Most of the students were panicking, they all came out of formation. I stand next to Saiki, playing with the hem of my skirt

"_I wish the school skirts had bigger pockets"_

"Aren't you gonna do anything to change it?"

"_Hm?"_

I look at him then at the panicking students

"_Why? They aren't harming your peace"_

He lets out an irritated sigh

"_Except for their constant attempts to find different meanings to S.O.S, sorry but I cannot change that, mostly because I don't know how"_

Hairo declares that he figured out how to get out which is to break through the shutters… Matsuzaki found out and reprimanded the students who participated in breaking the shutters

"You should have warned them"

I snap my head towards him

"_Boy ya could have done that too"_

"I tried to warn them"

"_When?"_

I raise an eyebrow at him

"Well not directly but still, anyway the school doesn't actually even need to bother with emergency drills after all"

I saw his eyes flash blue and he snaps his fingers

"So long as I'm here, ordeals like fire, simply won't happen"

I held back a grin at how cool he sounded

"_So cool!_"

Then Matsuzaki announced that as punishment everyone was getting buzzcuts. To that, I intervened

"But sir wouldn't it be fairer to only punish the ones who took part in it?" I defended those who didn't take part of the shutter breaking" its unfair to punish those who had nothing to do with it and honestly quite mean"

He sighs "alright you're right"

He had Hairo named those who participated in the breaking of the shutter, which was most of the boys

"_There I saved you from getting another buzzcut_"

I go up to Saiki

"_You're welcome"_

He starts walking away from me but stops and turns his head slightly towards me

"Thank you…"

I smile

"_For you, anytime"_

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**

**Finally, Saiki talks to Ena and knows her secret! Yay~! **


	7. Fortunes and Ramen

**Heyo! How ya doing? **

**Fishstick: Glad ya are enjoying the story so far. Shun is indeed an adorkable angel. Saiki and Ena's interactions are probably one of my favorite parts to write aside from her and Shun's. Also sometimes ya just wanna read smut in peace but someone or something will always want to interrupt your juicy smut reading time! Thank you for all your lovely reviews~!**

**Oh yes before it's asked; I don't do the change of points of views, at least not yet. Who knows I might one day but not at the moment so please if that was going to be your question, change it to something else, I don't like repeating myself.**

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fortunes and Ramen

Today the class is buzzing of excitement about this new house of fortune that opened recently

"_Meh, I don't see the appeal in fortunes unless is free then, by all means, tell me my fortune!"_

"I thought girls would be all over that stuff"

"_Oh no they are and its mildly irritating when they don't stop talking about it_"

Since Saiki found out that I knew about his powers he has taken a liking to butt into my thoughts occasionally. It's entertaining so I don't complain, it keeps my mind occupied on something else and not on the details on how I died. Those memories tend to pass by when I get distracted. Shun suddenly appears next to Saiki

"Can't he bother you?"

"_He could but he knows I'm not interested in fortune telling"_

I keep reading my smutty book tuning out their one-sided conversation until Shun pops up next to me

"Snow Princess would you like to accompany me in the investigation of a mysterious aura that appeared in town?" he asks letting his hero persona take over

"Sure, I got nothing else to do" I respond not taking my eyes off my book

"Yes!" I hear him cheer to himself quietly as he walks away

"_He is so easy to please, it's nice"_

"Are you implying something Yuki?"

I chuckle softly at the slight irritation in his voice

"_Not at all my dear Saiki"_

After school, I meet Shun outside and he hands me cap along with a mask that has a snowflake design

"_Huh fitting with my last name"_

Without questioning the reason for the items, I take them and put them on to which he nods and starts walking with me not so far behind. Soon I found myself waiting in line to go into the fortune telling thing with Shun. He is standing stiffly, facing forward while I'm leaning against the wall, behind him, reading, and only moving when the line moves

I feel a penetrating gaze on me like the one I felt when I was with Nendo

"_Ah Saiki right on time"_

"How did…never mind"

I glance up at Saiki and gave him a small wave. He is looking at me with a slight look of irritation on his face. Shun's turn came and with that Saiki turns invisible. Now I basically wait for him to come out. A few minutes later Shun comes out all happy. I go up to him

"I take it, it went well" I look at him with a slight smile

"Yes! The psychic said I could make 100 friends with this necklace" he shows me the necklace excited "I'll have to remember all their names!"

We walk home side by side, disguise away as well. Suddenly woman is screaming Shun's name and running toward us. We turn around. I knew who it was, so it wasn't surprising to see her, I end up just staring at her. She starts babbling about how Shun was right about Dark Reunion then she looks at me and she pales, instantly giving Shun his money back then running away.

I blink, confused as to why did she get so pale when she looked at me

"_Saiki what did you do?_"

"I took your form to replace you in line"

"_Ah"_

"Oh, hey buddy" I hear Nendo behind us "oh hey ramen buddy and runt"

I turn towards Nendo and greet him "yo"

Some days later I find myself getting dragged to a new ramen place by Nendo. I was going to decline since I wanted to finish the last episode of a new anime that I found but…Saiki had other plans.

"If I'm suffering, you are suffering with me"

I sigh

"_Good thing I brought my book"_

Saiki and I walk behind Shun and Nendo since is Nendo who is guiding us. Shun is getting impatient. I start getting a bad feeling the moment the whole street stops what they are doing and stare ahead in front of us

"_Oh god why?"_

"Wha…"

"Oh, fancy meeting you here Saiki!" The voice of Teruhashi reach my ears

"Ah"

Shun and Nendo get all flustered meanwhile I have the sudden urge to bang my head against something

"_How could I forget about this?!_"

When the Shun and Nendo explain where we are going, she invites herself in.

"You could have prevented this"

"_I know no need to remind me_"

On our way there Nendo starts acting weirder than usual and Shun is suddenly rid of his hero complex. She starts dozing off and I know exactly what is going through her head. I look at Saiki, remembering when I went to the house of fortune with Shun and the cemetery visit with Nendo.

"_Huh you do have a penetrating gaze"_

"Oh, be quiet"

I snicker

A while later Nendo announces that we have arrived. I meet the about to fall apart ramen shop

"_Ugh it's even worse in person_"

The smell of the inside hits me making me gag

"_Augh oh good god how is this place still open?!_"

"You alright? You're starting to turn green"

I swallow my urge to puke

"_I'll be fine...I hope_"

Teruhashi starts to come up with an excuse to leave but Shun interrupts her

"Are you out of your mind man?! She's got class, there's no way she's gonna eat at a place like that!" Shun yells at Nendo then turns to her "you don't really wanna eat in this rundown rat hole, do you Teruhashi?" my eyes widen

"_Got it!"_

Saiki looks at me

Before Teruhashi could say anything, I butt in "sorry guys I just remembered that I wanted to show Teruhashi a new store I found"

"_Unlike her, I don't care what people think of me"_

"As well as there is no way I'm eating there Nendo! The food is most likely as bad as the place" I flick Nendo's forehead angrily "let me know when you find a ramen place that doesn't look like it's about to fall apart" I grab Teruhashi's hand and drag her away

"Aww I made my ramen buddy mad" I hear Nendo say sadly

"See what you did?!" Shun yells at Nendo "you made my best friend leave along with Teruhashi!"

"Wow I'm impressed, you managed to take Teruhashi away and save yourself from eating in this place"

"_Thank you and good luck with them_"

I stop walking as soon as we reach a point where I couldn't smell that place

"Um, what store did you want to show me?" Teruhashi's voice reminded me that I was still holding her hand

"Oh, that was just an excuse to get us out of there, I could tell you were silently panicking but since you have an image to maintain you were about to agree to go in" I turn to her "weren't you?

Her eyes widen and nods "y…you did that for me?"

I cross my arms "ladies should not be seen going into places like that"

"Um thank you" she blushes and smiles

"_Don't get used to it hun, I still don't like ya"_

After walking her home, I got lost trying to go back home

"_Welp this happened"_

The night was starting to fall when suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I freeze up

"Calm down it's me"

I relax and turn to him

"Don't do that! You scared me!" I pout "I thought it was a ghost or something"

"Ghosts can't touch you nor hurt you"

My face gets warm from embarrassment, I look away and mumble "I…I know that…"

He sighs

"Come on, let's get you home"

I perk up and raise my arms at those words "my hero!"

"Yeah yeah, come on"

He starts to walk, guiding me home. The night was already upon us. The unknown streets were mostly dark except for the light coming from the occasional lamp post. I start to get a bit scared; you see, I don't like the dark nor sleep in it especially when I have no idea where I am. On the first day of me being here, I installed night lights all over my house! I bump into Saiki who suddenly stopped

"W…what's wrong?" I look up at him confused

He suddenly wraps his arms around me, one around my waist and the other one on the back of my head

"_Eh?"_

"You are safe, nothing will hurt you while I'm here"

I blink and I find myself in my living room, alone. The only thing to show that Saiki was with me was my rapidly beating heart.

"Wha…wha…huh?" I try to make sense of what just happened

"He hugged me…he freaking hugged me…holy" I took a deep breath "my favourite character just hugged me…" and another "calm down, he is most likely gonna deny it later" I sat down on the carpeted floor" he was so nice and warm though and surprisingly strong too" I get up "alright lets calm down and think rationally, I was scared and he just comforted me, that's all" I pause and sit back down" argh he doesn't do that though!" I mess up my hair "dammit Kusuo Saiki what did you do to my head?! I was completely fine with loving you at a distance but now I wanna be in your arms again!" I fall back on the floor "you fucked me up, dude!" I bury my face in my hands and start laughing then sobbing softly "dammit I got it bad now and there's nothing I can do about it"

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	8. End of The Year Already!

**Hello~! How ya doing? I'm wonderful! Let's see *looks through papers***

**Fishstick: Hi! Why yes that is sass coming from their conversations :D Glad ya are enjoying this mess!**

**That one guest who is running out of adjectives: I appreciate your majestic descriptions! XD**

***puts away papers* Now,**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

End of The Year Already?!

I have come to accept there will be times when Saiki will do things that will just make me love him even more. I could distance myself like most girls would do in these situations but that will just create unnecessary drama and honestly, I rather not create drama for myself.

"_Already suffered enough in my past life, no more of that!"_

Do I expect him to fall for me? Not really. Would it be nice if it happened? Hell yeah, it would! You see I have come to learn that the fewer things I expect from people the less I'll be disappointed by them or the more they'll surprise me. See? Win-Win. Anyways, the other day Saiki reluctantly helped a cat who if I remember correctly vowed to get its revenge on him, I'll probably see it outside his house every once in a while. Oh yes, Christmas came around as well. In my past life, I wasn't big on Christmas due to my unfortunate living arrangements, but this is a new life, so I made a slight attempt to be festive by placing a small Christmas tree in the middle of my dining table.

To my luck, while I was at the store I bumped into Kurumi, Saiki's mom, and Nendo. She got the bright idea of inviting us to their family dinner. I didn't want to impose but she left me no room to decline… Good thing I already bought Saiki's and Nendo's gift along with Shun's. Teruhashi doesn't get shit, we barely hung out, after all, at least that's my excuse.

So here I am at Saiki's house with Nendo waiting for Saiki to come home. I helped Kurumi make dinner to which she thanked me for and left me in charge of decorating the cake!

"_This is nice"_

I hear the door open

"_Oh__, he's here_"

With that came a door slam as well

"_Yep__ that's him"_

"You are here too?"

I'm in the kitchen finishing up the decoration on this delicious looking cake that Kurumi made when Saiki walks into the dining room, pulls up a chair and sits with his knees close to his chest wallowing in misery. Kurumi explains that she bumped into Nendo and me in the store and invited us because the more the merrier.

"_Sorry__ hun but no one will end your misery"_

I feel his gaze on me

"How di…right you know everything"

"A_lmost__ everything, since by me actively interacting with anyone probably changes what happens in the future"_

"There" I finish placing the last strawberry on the cake

"Oh, that's so pretty!" Kurumi gushed, clapping her hands together with a big smile

"Thank you" I smile and made a dramatic bow

"_Don't__ worry Teruhashi is not gonna show up but you will lose a present"_

"What do you mean?"

"_You'll__ see"_

The front door opens again, and this time is Kuniharu Saiki, Saiki's dad, dressed in his crappy version of Santa.

"Merry Christmas! Santa is here with presents!" he declares in a deep voice then pauses when he notices Nendo and I staring at him.

He calls over Kurumi and he loudly starts asking questions.

"_Does he realize that we can hear him?"_

"Unfortunately, no"

When he finds out that Nendo is Saiki's friend he starts crying and questions how Saiki got a friend.

"_I mean its mostly a one-sided friendship, for now"_

Kuniharu welcomes Nendo with open arms until he smiled.

"_A__h__ yes Nendo's misleading smiles_"

Nendo complimented his costume to which got Nendo back on his good side.

"_Well then"_

"This is what I deal with every day"

"_I know that's why keeping the others from bugging you at school as little as possible has become my everyday mission"_

We sit down for dinner and cheered with glasses filled with juice. I start eating while Kuniharu gushed to Nendo about how good of a kid he is.

"Before Kusuo even turn one he was already treating his old man like something he found in his diaper" he rambles on

I glance at Saiki who is drinking his juice quietly

"_Yeah I see that_"

"Oh yes, Ena how is school going so far?" Kurumi asks while Kuniharu just talks with Nendo "Are you making friends alright?"

"Yes, my friends are the ones who have made school rather interesting in a good way" I take a sip of my juice and smile

"_Considering my best friend has the mind of an 8__th__ grader, a friend who is obsessed with ramen, and being somewhat of a bodyguard to a psychic, school is indeed interesting"_

"I never asked you to"

"_Yet ya never told me to stop"_

He looks away from me and I can see a hint of a blush forming on his cheeks

"_Cute_"

"Be quiet"

I smile as his emotionless look comes back on

"I'm so glad!" she smiles unaware of the telepathic exchange

Nendo reveals that his dad died before he was even born surprising Saiki's parents. They excused themselves for a moment.

"_Things are about to get more uncomfortable for you"_

Kurumi comes back and apologizes for stepping out. Nendo asks where Saiki's dad went

"He had to leave for a work thing, something about clients needing their shoes licked" she responds with her usual smile

"_Uh huh"_

Suddenly the back door starts rattling, Nendo lets out a high pitch yell that scared me more than the rattling door.

"_Bloody hell Nendo!_"

I place my hand on my chest to calm my rapidly beating heart while Kurumi lets Saiki's dad in

"Hey Nendo, I'm Santa Claus. It's nice to meet you" Kuniharu once again disguise as the crappy version of Santa greets Nendo

Nendo starts shaking and taking quick breaths "oh my god Santa Claus is here!" he yells rapidly

I wince at the loudness

"_I'm gonna end up deaf because of Nendo by the end of this party!_"

Nendo starts to shake his hand rapidly then he remembers that Santa Claus has reindeers. Kuniharu is on the verge of panicking when Nendo asks him if he could see them. He tells him that they are grazing outside

"_I have never seen a deer before…"_

Saiki looks mildly irritated from what I can assume is his parents begging him for his help. Nendo opens the back door and a deer is there! I look at the deer in awe

"Oh wow" I mumble "so majestic!"

Nendo's cheer called my attention, I turn to see him holding what I assume was Saiki's present.

"_Oh yeah_"

I quickly went to my bag and pull out a small neatly wrapped rectangular box which contains a small booklet of coupons from his favorite ramen shop, they allow him to buy one ramen and get another one free!

"Nendo" I call him and hand him his present with a smile" here, Merry Christmas"

"No way, my ramen buddy gave me a present!" he takes it and grins "now I have three presents, sweet!"

I feel an irritated gaze in the back of my head making me tense up. When I look behind me, I see Saiki, but he is looking away from me yet it seems to me that he is slightly more irritated than how it was shown in the anime.

"_Interesting…_"

I go back to my bag while Nendo explains to Saiki's parents that his mom always leaves a present next to his bed at night when he sleeps. From my bag, I take out a beautifully wrapped circular box with a purple bow on top. My heartbeat speeds up and I feel my face start getting warm

"_Good god woman, calm down!"_

While his parents are busy with Nendo, I go up to Saiki and hand him his present.

"_Here, I hope you like them"_

I don't trust myself to say that out loud without stuttering. His eyes widen as he takes it

"What is it?"

I watch him unwrap the box and open it. It contains coffee flavored cookies, better than the ones I made for him in home economics during the Chiyo issue…I hope. He carefully tries one and his eyes widen as sparkles appear around him, he looks at me.

"You made these?"

I nod with a smile. He finishes the first one and goes for another. Going by the sparkles around him, he likes them, hell I can risk it and say he loves them. Knowing that he liked them makes me happy! Soon after, Kuniharu sees the cookies and goes to grab one but he quickly changed his mind when Saiki gives him a dark glare making me chuckle.

"_Yeah don't touch Saiki's sweets"_

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	9. Chocolates and Ghost Issues with a Side-

**Hello~! How ya doing? I'm hungry but good :D**

**Fishstick: Hi! Always a pleasure to read to your reviews. Ena's blunt honesty has always been there even in her past life which got her into a lot of trouble. I would say she doesn't completely go with the flow of things since she deliberately changed a few things in order to make Saiki's life easier and some of those changes benefited her in the end like getting Kaido as her best friend. She will start changing things more often the closer she gets to Saiki and some of them will be without her meaning to. Writing is a jealous Saiki is low key difficult since he barely shows any jealousy in the anime but I'm glad it's turning out well. Nope, she is definitely not afraid of snarking at Saiki nor afraid of teasing him a little bit. Boo don't be afraid to write more I enjoy reading these kinds of reviews :3**

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chocolates and Ghost Issues with a Side of Promise

During new years I opted out of going to the shrine. Why? I don't believe in any gods, so I didn't really see the point in going. Even though it would have been nice to see Saiki, Shun, and Nendo, I need some me time! Saiki can handle this one. Oh yes, I managed to give my gift to Shun and to my surprise he gave me a gift as well! Apparently, we had the same idea and we got each other a costume! He gave me a princess costume that I will use when he does his Halloween party. I got him a vampire costume he was eyeing a few days ago and now that I think about it, the costume looks like the one he wore for his party in the anime.

Lately, I have noticed in stores the increase of heart-shaped things which led me to check my calendar

"_Oh yeah, Valentine is a thing…"_

Valentine's day holds very bad memories for me from my past life…very painful memories. This is a new life, though so I will try to make good memories to replace the bad ones. For Valentine, I made three batches of chocolate. Two batches of milk chocolate and one batch of coffee jelly filling chocolate. Now the coffee jelly chocolates were difficult to make since I didn't want them to end up extra bitter. Eating extremely bitter chocolate is not fun.

Soon the day came, and I had the unfortunate luck of having Toritsuka walk to school with Saiki and me. The weather has been on the freezing side today, so I decided to wear one of my blue scarves that has a large embroidery of a snowflake on both ends. I was planning on giving Saiki his chocolates but now that pervert is here, I don't think I should. Speaking of the pervert he has not stopped talking about how excited he is of getting chocolates. I know of his tactic since he tried to carry my bag once but before he could grab it, I smacked him across the face with the said bag, he didn't try again after that.

He asked Saiki if he is going to receive a lot of chocolates and Saiki made a zero with his arms, but the pervert took it as an ok and ran off very happy.

"It's too early in the morning to have that much energy" I mumble tiredly

"What's wrong with you?"

"I finished making chocolates at around one in the morning" I yawn and stretch

I feel his gaze on me

"For who?"

His tone of voice sounds irritated

"For Shun, Nendo, and…" I rummage through my bag and take his chocolates "you" my face gets warm when I hand him the heart-shaped box filled with coffee jelly chocolates

We stop walking and he looks at the box then at me

"For me?"

I feel my face get warmer and nod "I…I hope you like them"

He takes them and starts walking ahead of me. For a moment I saw a hint of red on his cheeks like that time at his house on Christmas.

"I'll let you know…"

A big smile spreads across my face "I'll be waiting"

In class, I watch Shun look into his desk and freeze up

"_Oh yeah, Nendo's prank, poor wittle Shun…_"

A guy from Teruhashi's fan club bursts in yelling that Teruhashi brought chocolates and that sent Shun into overdrive, so he ran out of the classroom with a cute little bag only to come back a moment later looking depressed. Nendo teases him about how Teruhashi will only give him chocolates when pigs fly.

I sigh "Shun," said boy looks up at me with teary eyes "here" I hand him the chocolates I made for him

His eyes widen and sparkles surround him "for me?!" I nod and he takes them

Nendo pouts

I chuckle" for you as well Nendo "I hand him his chocolates

"Alright!" he takes them and instantly opens it to it "oh wow I didn't know you could bake"

I laugh nervously "once in a while when the occasion strikes, sorry they look so plain, decorating is not really my forte and I didn't want to ruin them"

"It's fine" he pops one into his mouth then looks at me with a big grin "delicious!"

I smile "I'm glad"

That whole time I felt a mildly irritated gaze on me making the hairs from the back of my neck stand up

"_Bloody hell what did I do?_"

When I look behind me all I see is Saiki looking away from me

"_Alright then, that was weird"_

Shun was called by another girl during that and it left Nendo in a semi-depressed mood.

"_At least he got chocolates this time"_

I shrug and decide to go to the bathroom where I bump into Teruhashi who is hiding from her fans

"Oh thank goodness you are here Yuki!" she cried as soon as she noticed me walk in

I blink "yes?"

She grabs my hands"Could you give my chocolates to Saiki?"

"Um sure? Why?" I ask confused

"_He'll receive them when you throw them out the window"_

"My chocolates are way too valuable! If they see me giving him chocolates, they'll surely kill him! "she explains frantically

"_I mean I doubt they can even put a scratch on him but I can see your point"_

"Alright" I give her a false smile "I'll give it to him, don't worry"

" Oh thank you so much!" she hands me the chocolates and smiles" I owe you one"

"It's fine" I assure her

"_The things I do for Saiki to have a semi-peaceful life"_

She walks out and I do my business. Once done I go back to class, chocolate now in my pocket.

"_I could toss it as most girls would do to their love rivals…"_

I sigh

"_I'm better than those girls, I'll just give him the chocolates…It doesn't matter"_

After school, as usual, I walk home with Saiki

"Here Teruhashi wanted me to give you these" I reluctantly handed Teruhashi's chocolates to him

He looks at them then at me

"How badly did you wanted to throw them away?"

I tense up "I…I don't know what you mean?"

"You know you can't lie to me"

I puff up my cheeks in a pout "fine I thought about it"

"I heard"

I stick my tongue out at him like a child and I think I heard a small chuckle come from him

"I tried your chocolates"

My heart speeds up at those words

"And?" I ask softly a bit scared of the answer

"T…they weren't bad…"

I relax a little "they weren't too bitter?"

He shakes his head and I let out a sigh of relief

"That's a relief, I'll make sure the next ones are even better though!" I declared

"I'll be waiting"

Those words just made my day and motivated me to make them better even more!

The weekend came and after I finished all my homework I pour my heart and soul into making those coffee jelly filled chocolates taste even better! On Sunday at around noon, I was interrupted.

"The ghost of Nendo's dad is following me"

I stumble and almost dropped the tray full of chocolates that I'm holding

"G-ghost?!" I stutter and immediately placing the tray on a nearby counter before the trembling kicks in and makes me drop it.

"He won't hurt you"

"I…I know that but I still don't like knowing they are near me!" I mumble while hugging myself and resisting the urge to hide under a blanket

Suddenly Saiki appears in front of me and just like he did that time he wraps his arms around me, my face close to his neck, so close I could practically smell him. I'm sure by being this close he could feel my heart wanting to burst out of my chest from how fast it's beating.

"I won't let him touch you"

He stayed like that longer than last time and it helped me calm down a bit

" Shouldn't you be going to Toritsuka so that you can get rid of the ghost?" I whisper so that I don't ruin the moment

"I figured you would know a quicker way of getting rid of it instead of wasting my time with him"

"Ah well you fight it as a ghost yourself" I recall while looking up at him, still his arms

A look of realization crosses his eyes

"Take care of my body"

He suddenly goes limp as soon as I wrap my arms around him to hold him up but I overestimated my strength so I was dragged down to the floor instead. Now I just have his body laying on the floor with his head on my lap. A few seconds later he opens his eyes and looks up at me. I can see a large amount of redness spread across his face when suddenly he quickly sits up.

" Is he gone?" I ask slowly

"Yes…thank you"

I smile standing up along with him" anytime"

He looks like he is about to teleport away but he slightly turns towards me

"And I meant what I said, nothing will hurt you while I'm here"

With that, he teleported away

"Oh my heart won't last long if he keeps saying those things" I place a hand on my chest and take a deep breath" it's probably just paying back for all those times I helped him, yeah he hates being in debt to someone…"I run my fingers through my hair "that must be it, right?" taking a deep breath I turn back to the chocolates then sigh" and I just fell deeper into that love rabbit hole didn't I?" I place my hands on either side of the tray and lean on them" yep I did and somehow I don't mind" smiling I go back to making the chocolates.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	10. Can This be a Date?

**Wowie *blows the dust off the story* there we go. How are my pretties? I hope ya doing good. I'm doing wonderfully and a bit peeved with school starting again soon but it should be my last semester so I guess I don't mind it? Anyways *grabs a small stack of papers***

**Fishstick****: *chuckles* Glad ya are enjoying my first attempt at writing romance. The thought of Ena adopting Shun crossed my mind and who knows it may happen hehe :3. It's fine I wanted to clarify it just in case. Here another juicy chapter for you!**

**Yonoowari: I would respond in Portuguese if I could but I can't so with the help of my Spanish and google translate I enjoyed reading your review. I'm happy that you love this story. Don't worry I will protect Kaidou! If Saiki hugging Ena made you scream then I fear that you might faint when you read what happens in this chapter :) Thank you for reading my attempt at a romance story.**

**mythogeek: Glad ya are enjoying the fic!**

**HiddenName: Oh shit *fans myself* I just realized that you are the author of "Reborn" oh my um wow I'm hella glad that you enjoy reading this story... oof I think I might cry from happiness *sniff* Hope ya enjoy this chapter!**

**I think that's everyone who reviewed the last chapter *****puts away papers* ****I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

Can This be a Date?

Yesterday something interesting happened. Some salespeople came around the neighbourhood and one stopped at my house. You see recently I have taken an interest in painting and paint sometimes splatters making a huge colourful mess. I had splashes of red on my apron and my face. In a way I looked like as if I had tortured someone recently so when I opened the door and the salesperson saw me, he ran away screaming.

"_Well that saves me time"_

Soon after across the street, at Saiki's house, there was a scream then a man like the one that just ran away run out of the house with Kurumi chasing after him.

"_Ah right_"

I chuckled and went back inside

"_He'll probably go to the movies tomorrow to finally watch a movie without it getting spoiled"_

The interesting thing that happened was that Saiki showed up in my house in the middle of me eating dinner, scaring the shit out of me, and told me to meet him at the movies the next morning with the excuse of paying me back for all the times I helped him before.

Here I am at the movie theatre with Saiki. I didn't put much thought to my clothes since he specifically said it was just paying back his debt, though in the back of my mind I'll take it as the closest thing to a date I'll have with him. We got the tickets to see the movie of his choice then went to get snacks. On our way there some guy started yelling spoilers about the movie. Saiki covered his ears to avoid the spoilers while I had the sudden urge to smack that guy.

"_People are so rude_"

We got a lot of food. I decide to carry half it even though he can probably carry everything himself. I see the rude couple that Saiki bumps into in the anime and I notice that they are getting in the way on purpose! I stare directly at them and the girl is slowly getting uncomfortable.

"_Touch either of us and I'll murder you both"_

The guy glares at me in retaliation of me making his girl uncomfortable but I glare back with murder on my mind

"_Do it bitch I fucking dare you"_

His glare falters and steps away to let us pass.

"_That's what I thought"_

This time Saiki didn't lose his delicious food! We found our seats and I instantly notice that I sat next to Teruhashi. How do I know? Well, I haven't seen anyone else with that shade of blue hair except for her and her brother.

"_Will she notice me? I hope not"_

I ignore her presence to watch Saiki enjoying the silence in his head.

"_So cute"_

"Yuki?" I hear Teruhashi

"_Fuck!"_

I look at her "yes?"

"and Saiki?!" she notices him next to me

"_Double fuck!"_

The said boy looks at her and I can see the annoyance in his eyes. She looks like she is trying to find an excuse as to why she is here.

"_Darling he doesn't care; all he wants is to see the damn movie!"_

Something dawns on her as a look of realization crosses her eyes making my eyes widen slightly

"_Whatever you are thinking, stop it!"_

Then her annoying brother shows up with popcorn and notices Saiki looking at her

"_Good grief"_

Her brother gets angry and starts taking off his glasses.

"_I swear I'll end up killing that guy if he bothers Saiki this time around"_

Immediately I grab Saiki's hand and quickly walk towards the exit dragging him along before the mob starts. When we got the door, the room got extremely loud and hectic.

"Sorry for dragging you, I didn't want us getting caught in that cluster of thirsty fans," I say between pants from fast walking out of there

Saiki looks at me then down at our hands. I look down as well and I start to feel my cheeks getting warm

"Oh sorry" I let go of his hand

"_His hand is warm, is it because of the glove or is he always that warm"_

I watch him take off his ring

"I'm guessing I was supposed to get stuck in there"

I nod" yep and that guy might visit you later"

He nods then an idea hits me

"Oh, since we can't watch the movie, could I show you something or would you prefer to go home?" I suggest, he looks ready to decline "there will be coffee jelly"

That got his attention

"Might as well, lead the way"

I chuckle and start leading the way to Café Mami!

When we got to the coffee shop his eyes lit up, we go in and take a seat. I order him a coffee jelly while I get a parfait.

"Don't worry I'll pay" I smile happily

Our order arrives. Saiki looks at the coffee jelly in amazement

"Go on try it" I giggle

He eats a spoonful of the jelly and his eyes light up.

"_This is nice"_

I happily enjoy my parfait when I feel his gaze on me

"Yes?" I look at him curiously

He offers me a spoonful of jelly

"_Eh?"_

I blink confused at the sudden spoonful of jelly in front of me

"Try it"

I boldly lean forward and eat the offered piece. I'm trying hard not to combust from the fact that he just willingly shared his jelly and feed me on top of that! I take my time tasting it and despite me not liking coffee this doesn't taste half bad.

"Taste good," I say surprised while trying to push down the blush and keeping it from intensifying.

He nods looking pleased with my answer and continues eating his jelly. I don't think he knows what he is doing to my heart when he does those things like that so suddenly. Despite the rough start of the day due to that mob of fans at the movie theatre, it wasn't bad. It felt a lot like a date and I'm glad it happened.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to leave a review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	11. Finals and Magic

**Yo! How are ya my pretties? I'm doing gooooood!**

**YueHiiro03: Glad that ya love my story!**

**Yonoowari: hmm they could have sat higher yes but I think they were given specific seats by the ticket seller, I don't know I could be wrong. Well of course! No movie should be started without any food. Its a shame they got interrupted though. Yeah, sure I'll bite you.**

**Fishsticks: Ah yes I have been waiting for you, my dear Fishy. Making readers make high pitched noises has become a hobby of mine. I don't work hard, I work smart. I refuse to let school stress me for no reason! Thank you though, I'll have fun :3 (Thank you for letting me know, the format is low key shit -3-)**

**Alright, let's go!**

* * *

Finals and Magic

Final exams are around the corner and I feel ready to tackle them head-on! Shun and I prepared a big time. I met his mom since I studied with him at his house. She asked me if I had any universities in mind. Honestly, I haven't given it much thought since I have been busy with being Saiki's bodyguard and keeping my grades above average to think about further studying. I do want to since I want to become a pastry chef in the future so that's what I told her. That seems to satisfy her though she did look a bit disappointed when I mentioned the pastry chef path.

The day of the finals arrived, and I easily breezed through most of it. There were some difficult questions here and there but I'm pretty sure I passed them.

"You seem confident"

"_Well, of course, I did study my ass off, my house depends on me passing these tests and keeping my grades up"_

Lunchtime came around and the mumbles of tired and depressed students reach my ears. Shun comes over to Saiki and I acting confident.

"You don't look happy," Shun says to Saiki "well I don't wanna brag or anything, but I totally aced it and all thanks to Ena studying with me"

"Uh-huh"

I feel a familiar irritated gaze on me making the hairs from the back of my neck stand up

"I hope you studied by yourself as well Shun, there were some tough questions in there," I say ignoring the gaze

Hairo shows up praising Shun, and they start talking among themselves.

Shun turns to me "what do you think you got?"

I shrug" I don't know but I'm certain that is above the 90th percentile"

"_Shun will probably score higher than he did in the anime because he studied with someone else instead of by himself"_

"You know what everyone is gonna score?"

"_I have a general idea of where they'll land"_

Nendo shows up saying that there was no need to take these tests so serious.

"_Ha tell that to Shun's mother, she'll end you"_

"You met Kaido's mom?"

I look at Saiki

"_Yep, she is crazy about grades and Shun getting into the best university"_

He looks annoyed by the news of me meeting Shun's mom. A teacher opens the door of the classroom to tell Nendo that if he fails three more tests he will be held back. Shun and Hairo try to comfort an oblivious Nendo. Hairo claimed that there is still time to improve Nendo's grades. Saiki didn't look convinced. That reminds me of something

"_W__eirdly enough he will score a percentile above ya"_

"No way"

He sounds unconvinced

"_Yes way, you'll see my dear Saiki you'll see"_

Nendo finally figures out what they are talking about and assures them that he will pass by showing us a trick pencil. The boys don't see a lot of hope on that and honestly, I don't blame them for believing that Nendo is toast and I would have as well if I didn't know about Nendo's father coming to help him.

Next day the results were posted and as I thought Shun scored higher than what he did in the anime but only a few, from 51st up to 45th. Hairo scored in the 6th percentile like in the anime, Nendo in the 90th due to his late dad, Saiki in 91st like he planned, and me in the 7th right below Hairo.

I grin" not too bad"

"_Considering I haven't had an actual test in years"_

I can hear Shun accusing Nendo of cheating while said boy assured him that he used his brain. Shun was about to say that the 90th is a terrible place but stopped when he saw that Saiki was in 91th just below Nendo.

"I hate you"

I chuckle

"_No, ya don't"_

Shun and Hairo try to comfort Saiki but he doesn't need comfort since that's where he wanted to land in the first place

"Isn't that right Ena?" Shun asks

I shrug "it's not a bad score, its better than the majority of Nendo's tests scores that's for sure"

"Yeah!" Nendo agrees oblivious to the insult

"That's true" Shun nods in agreement

Around a week later while Saiki and I were walking home, we stumbled upon that green-haired magician in an alley.

"_What was his name again?"_

The magician recognized Saiki and clung to him while calling him Master, I held back a snort of laughter

"_heh_"

"Be quiet"

The magician got on his knees in front of us and begged Saiki to be his assistant for his performance tonight. This conversation was moved to the park where the guy who I still don't remember his name explained that his usual assistant got into an accident- luckily the assistant is ok- he tries asking his friends for help but they all denied him, he tried asking his mom but it didn't turn out well.

"_Geez ya live a depressing life little man"_

Saiki starts to walk away completely ignoring the magician's pleas for help making the guy cry even more.

"_I get that he is trying to get his ex-wife back but damn there are other ways besides doing magic"_

The magician takes us to a small warehouse to show us the box he wants to use on tonight's show. He talks about the box and how instead of buying a new one he bought a used one that came with no manual. With the help of his assistant, they tried the body cutting trick multiple ways to which his assistant ended up with a few stitches from that only to get hit by a motorcycle two days later.

"_Shame about the old man but the box is just a box man, ya can't do tricks with that!"_

"Say, young miss, would you like to be my assistant for tonight's show?" The man takes out a chainsaw and turns it on "I plan on using this chainsaw for tonight's show"

I notice Saiki tense up and pulls me behind him before I could decline as if to protect me. His eyes look as if he is ready to commit murder

"Oh, I'm so sorry master!" The magician cries

"_What did Saiki tell him?"_

In the end, Saiki ends up becoming his assistant while I sit in the audience, watching the show. I find out that the magician's name is Uryoku Chono

"_That's right…"_

I keep my eyes on Saiki constantly

"_He looks hella hot in that suit, not gonna lie"_

For a moment I saw a hint of blush on his cheeks. Chono introduced Saiki as Saikael

"_Sure, that name is not ridiculous at all"_

Saiki goes into a box and Chono miserably explains the trick

"_A secret door is gonna open under you"_

"I noticed"

"_The door on the other side will be locked"_

I hear a groan of frustration in my head. Chono opens the other box and Saiki appears out of thin air on the now open box. The audience gasps while I wildly clap, not caring about the strange looks I'm getting from the people around me.

"_His powers are impressive despite how much of a hassle they are for him"_

After a small break, Chono and Saiki come back to the stage presenting the body cutting trick

"_Should I tell Saiki?"_

"Tell me what?"

I watch Saiki get in the box

"_Fuck it, Nendo will want to get in the box!"_

"What?"

At that moment Nendo stands up with his hand raised and asks to be the one in that box instead

"_See?"_

"And now the show is ruined"

"_Basically"_

Nendo gets on the stage then inside the box, he sees me

"Hey, ramen buddy! Look I'm gonna be part of the trick!" he yells out from inside the box

I wave at him with a smile. Chono suddenly drops the chainsaw and apologizes to the audience. The audience gets angry due to him cancelling the show.

"_Oh shit!"_

They start throwing things like wild animals destroying the venue. I sneak off to hide backstage from the angry mob. After the venue was almost destroyed and everyone who was in the audience was gone, I come out of hiding. I look around only to bump into a panting Saiki

"Where were you?!"

"Hiding away from the mob of angry people…" I answer slowly as I watch him place his hands on my shoulders "yes?" I look up at him

He suddenly pulls me into his arms and my face- no, my whole body feels like it's about to combust. My mind and heart are racing. He lets me go and I see that he teleported us to my living room. He steps back and fixes his glasses then turns to leave. My heart manages to calm down. I see him stop at my door then turns slightly to me

"I look hot in this huh?"

I feel my face get hot and my heart starts racing once again. A smirk appears on his face and teleports away. I collapse on my couch

"Out of all the people in that audience and that many thoughts he managed to pick that up?!" I grab one of the couch pillows and hug it close to my chest" oh the way he hugged me" I let out a shaky breath "good god such strong arms" I giggle then something in my head clicked "he was worried about me…" I lie down with the pillow still close to my chest looking up at my ceiling "oh Saiki you are making me feel things I have never felt before"

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	12. Trip to Shun's House and I'm Who's What

**Hello! College has started ugh Q.Q Anyways how are my pretties doing? Good, I hope. *takes out a small pile of papers* let's see**

**Yonoowari: It's no trouble translating your reviews hell I look forward to seeing them. Ah yes, the fangirl screams, I enjoy causing those. Can't wait to see what kind of scream am I going to get from you with this one. **

**rachil: Welcome to this mess! Since I don't do the change of point of views I'll leave that up to the readers' imagination. Do you think he checks it or not? I believe he did at one point and was surprised at how high it was considering he doesn't know almost anything about her. Glad ya are enjoying the story so far, hope ya keep coming back :)**

**Fishstick: Ah hello my dear Fishy *chuckles* yes collect them all at a store near you! Thank you for letting me know, I went back and fix it, the format on this thing is shit -3- it doesn't catch most of the underlines so I have to go through it and do it myself. Ah yes, the mysterious parents are gonna have a chapter of their own but I still haven't figure out where to introduce them so who knows it could be soon...maybe... I don't know :D**

***puts papers away* Enjoy! *poofs away***

* * *

Trip to Shun's House and I'm Who's What Now?

Since exams are over the students are looking for places to hang out together. They tried karaoke but that failed when our resident golden girl said she wasn't going, then they tried going to Mera's job but Nendo found out and invited himself, therefore, the hang out was cancelled. In the end, I went with Saiki since he wanted to go regardless of who was going that day. The other day that egomaniac cat that Saiki saved was constantly meowing during the night not letting me sleep. I invested in some earplugs for those nights until that furball stops being in heat.

Today started like any other day. I walked to school with Saiki like usual, Shun talked about his Jet-Black Wings persona, and Nendo kept inviting us for ramen after school. After school, we walked home together… well, it was more like Nendo and Shun decided to tag along. Shun went to say goodbye but his mom appeared and invited us to their house, he tried to oppose but his mom offered coffee jelly and with that, she hooked Saiki.

"_Coffee jelly is all that is needed to get Saiki to do anything."_

"Be quiet."

Here we are now in Shun's room. The boys find out what his mom calls him, baby Shun. While his mom went to get coffee and the jelly Nendo starts teasing Shun about his mom's nickname and how he calls her mama. I look at Saiki who is sitting next to me on the floor

"_I guess ya can relate huh Ku?"_

His head snaps towards me

"How do you know about that?!"

I smirk

"_Ah, my dear Saiki ya seem to forget that I know a lot about you and this world and as well as when your parents introduced themselves to me on my first day in this world, your mom mentioned ya as little Ku."_

"Damn your knowledge."

I chuckle and watch Nendo in amusement as he snoops through Shun's things in search for porn magazines.

"_He doesn't have any, I already checked._"

"What were you doing looking through his things?"

"_I got bored and he was away for a long time._"

Saiki sighs. Nendo finds Shun's diaries and tries to read one but Shun grabs it along with the others and holds them against chest growling at Nendo.

"Come on boys calm down, Nendo stop looking through his things," I scold Nendo as if he were a child "is not nice."

Nendo pouts" fine," he sits next to me with his arms crossed

Saiki looks impressed while Shun looks relieved. Shun's mom comes back and starts asking Nendo and Saiki what university would they kill to go to

"_Here we go."_

Saiki looks at me with confusion in his eyes. Nendo calls her an old broad and claims that he will become the president of a company. I let out an exasperated sigh

"_Oh, Nendo why are you like this?_"

She looks at Saiki while said boy is looking at the coffee jelly she brought in, I grab it knowing that she will take it away the moment Saiki tells her what he thinks of the idea of going to a university. She already knows me so I should be safe. She gets mad and grabs every snack she brought except the coffee jelly that I'm holding and tells Shun to go outside with her then drops a huge load of workbooks on the table.

"Start working on these workbooks! including you Ena," She orders

I look up at her with a blank face but she is already out the door. I sigh then hand the coffee jelly to Saiki.

"_Here."_

Nendo goes to use Shun's game console while I look through the workbooks

"_Huh, they are weirdly easy."_

_"_Give me that workbook._"_

I hand him the book and watch him with a smile as he uses this power to answer all the questions

"_I can't get over how cool you are Saiki!_"

A small blush appears on his cheeks making me chuckle silently

"_How cute."_

"Be quiet you."

I grin. Shun's mom bursts in to find Nendo playing a game, Saiki eating his coffee jelly, and me leaning against his back reading my smutty book. She starts yelling at us but her yelling got cut off when she looked through the done workbooks courtesy of Kusuo Saiki. Shun comes in and is shocked to see her treating us so nice compared to how she yelled at us earlier.

"Shun baby you should have this young lady be your girlfriend before someone else takes her away," She says

Shun's face turns into a tomato "Mother!"

Saiki tenses up behind me and I feel a dangerous aura slowly fill up the room so I boldly take his hand and squeeze it

"_Calm down Saiki before you start breaking windows and attracting unwanted attention."_

He slowly relaxes as the murderous aura vanishes and he surprisingly squeezes my hand in return. Crisis averted.

* * *

Several days later on our way home from school Saiki saves a balloon for a kid who if I remember correctly his name is Yuuta. I can tell that Saiki regrets saving the kid's balloon. Yuuta goes nuts and starts claiming that Saiki is Cyborg Spriterman Number Two. I cover my mouth to not laugh at his clear misfortune. The kid went to ask for his autograph but when Yuuta goes to grab something for Saiki to write with he grabs my hand and teleports us behind a nearby wall away from the kid.

"_He is gonna cry."_

Saiki looks at me and right on cue, Yuuta starts crying making us go back to him. Saiki reluctantly signs his bag.

"_Aww, can I get one of those too?"_

_"_Don't you start as well."

I stick my tongue out at him like a child. Yuuta starts demanding for Saiki to show him the spriter-jump again and starts explaining how it works then he starts getting demanding while jumping, he slips and starts falling back into the middle of the road. I instantly grab Yuuta's arm and pulls him towards me away from the road avoiding the passing car

I look down at him "you have to be careful."

He stares up at me when a look of realization crosses his eyes and gasps "YOU ARE CYBORG SPRITERMAN NUMBER TWO'S BUTLER SNOWY!"

"_Come again."_

Yuuta goes off about how the butler was saved from Baron Cola's hands and in return, she cleans his house and helps him track his enemies. I look at Saiki, I see amusement in his eyes along with a small smirk then his eyes widen

"Don't you dare..."

"_Too late._"

I look back at Yuuta with a smile and bend down closer to his eye level "now little one you don't want people to find out about his true identity right?"

His eyes widen and cover his mouth "oops sorry Miss Snowy."

"This will be a secret between us three ok? no one can know about Cyborg Spriterman Number Two's true identity," I extend my pinky towards him "promise?"

He nods rapidly as he takes my pinky in his "I promise!"

A policeman passes by but unlike in the anime, he doesn't bother us. We take Yuuta for a walk and to drink something while sitting in a park, he sits between us.

"You're surprisingly good with kids."

"_You think so?_"

"You got him to stop yelling and saying that ridiculous name without shattering his imagination"

I smile while Yuuta keeps asking him questions until he notices how late it got. He says goodbye and turns to realize that his mom is not with him.

"Are 5-year-olds always this dumb?"

"_Most of us don't have psychic powers."_

To my surprise, he tugs my skirt to get my attention

"Yes?" I look at him

"C..Could you find my mommy with your super tracking skill?" He sniffs trying to hold back his tears

I nod slowly and turn to Saiki

"_She is on the other side of town"_

He nods and bends down with his back towards Yuuta. The kid gets on his back

"You stay here"

He hands me his soda bottle and bag

"_Yes, sir!"_

After a while of me sitting on a bench drinking my soda, Saiki comes back

"Am I gonna see that kid again?"

"Yes" I take a final sip of my soda "very soon actually"

He stares at me

"Thank you for not being vague about it"

Sarcasm dripping from every word

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to not spoil your future too much" I put away my empty bottle "You're gonna see him tonight along with his mom" I look at him "better? or does the great Kusuo Saiki need more?"

I see his eye twitch a little at the nickname

"Come on let's go home"

I grin at the fact that I got away with calling him the great Kusuo Saiki. We got to our street and the moment I opened the door to my house I hear Yuuta's mom introducing herself. I turn to look at them and I see Yuuta containing himself to not scream upon seeing who his neighbour is

"Your knowledge is a curse and a blessing"

I chuckle

"_I know my dear Saiki I know"_

I went into my house and chuckle once more"Interesting day"

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	13. Obnoxious Crush Talk and Groups for Okin

**Sup! How ya all doing my pretties? Good I hope**

**Yonoowari: Hmm Ena likes to read some softcore BDSM and romantic smut preferably if it has both but she will read either one, not Fifty Shades of Gray though (not a big fan of that trilogy) In her past life she had the luxury of spending some time in the school library and found a hidden section filled with Erotica so she had a lot of practice at masking how those books made her feel and her facial expressions when the hot things happened.**

**Fishsticks: Hello~! Yes, I must be a tease, it's fun~! Ya will find out eventually unless I forget and they end up showing up in the second season :D The Butler! Ena came to mind when I was thinking about batman. I'm like he has a butler so why can't this weird superhero have one as well?! Thus Snowy the Butler was born!**

**Foxchick1: Here find out!**

**Rachil: I don't know some review once then never review again. It happens. Ah yes, golden girl's brother who I dubbed golden boy is a pain in the ass but something might happen between him and Ena.**

**Guest Person: You, my dear gave me an idea for when that episode comes up!**

**AJKitKat: Hello and Welcome! Glad that ya like the character I have created and the relationship between Saiki and Ena.**

**UnicornPhoenix: Glad ya like the story. Yes, this fandom needs more love! I have tried to find some as well and I have looked everywhere but it's hard since most of them don't have what I look for or they have a good plot but they lack decent grammar and spelling, it kills me since they have a good idea but the execution killed it. Here is your update!**

**Wow, there were a lot of reviews this time around. Does this mean I'm getting good? That would be so nice :3 I might put the review answers at the bottom if the amount increases by the next chapter. I don't wanna clutter this part so that ya guys can get straight to the story. Anyways**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Obnoxious Crush Talk and Groups for Okinawa

Vacation has been more of a pain than a relaxing time. I had to babysit Yuuta a few times and he wouldn't stop talking about that superhero. I sat through a whole marathon up the most current episode of that guy with him one of those days. I deserve an award for putting up with that! There was a festival as well and Shun invited me to go with him, but I declined due to Yuuta wearing me out earlier that day and knowing my luck my wallet would have been stolen and I didn't want to go through that.

School started once again and on the first day back Teruhashi invites me to eat a café as a thank you for delivering her chocolates on Valentines. How did she find out? I don't know. At the door of the café, we bump into Chiyo who I haven't talked to since she ran out on her ex. We all sit together. I reluctantly sit next to Teruhashi with a nice milkshake and read my book. I ignore their conversation for the most part

"Ena do you have a crush on anyone?" I hear Chiyo ask suddenly

"_So nosy"_

"Yeah" I answer without looking up from the very heated scene happening in my book

"Oh? Tell us!" she swipes the book from my hand

"_Damn I was getting to the good part"_

"He is in our class" I sigh taking a sip of my milkshake

"What's he like?" Teruhashi asks curiously

"_How would one describe Saiki?"_

"He has a penetrating gaze and looks handsome in anything" I answer which make them squeeze their cups for the second time and Chiyo drops my book from the shock

"_Geez do they even have anything to drink after that?"_

"D…Does he has a name?" Chiyo asks nervously

"Oh yes his name is Kusuo Saiki," I smile knowing that all three of us are crushing on the same guy "though I highly doubt he sees me that way"

They look at me with wide eyes then look at each other as if trying to figure out something then something falls on Teruhashi's head. I hear Nendo's voice right after

"_Here we go"_

The girls stand up in surprise while I stay seated with my book once again in my hands. I'm very aware of what is going to happen, it hit me the moment I walked into the café and sat down with these two. I can feel the girls' stares. Nendo didn't notice me since Teruhashi's presence takes over the whole room when she walks in. I look up and see Shun get pushed into Chiyo then Nendo gets pushed into golden girl. Both girls' faces heat up and I can tell by their faces that they just assumed that who the other likes due to the redness on their faces. As I go back to my book, I notice Saiki standing next to me

"_Yes, Saiki?"_

"Kusuo"

I look up at him surprised

"_Eh?"_

"Call me Kusuo"

I can feel my face get warm

"_Alright Kusuo then you have to call me Ena"_

He fixes his glasses and goes to grab his drink at his table.

"_Come on let me hear it"_

I hear him sigh

"Ena, don't make me regret this"

A smile appears on my face.

"_I won't"_

That's what I call progress. All of us left the café, the girls walked beside each other while I stayed behind them with the boys.

Some days later Hairo is telling us to choose groups of 6 and one group of 7 for the trip to Okinawa

"_Right and that's new but I guess it makes sense since I'm here_"

I look around and Shun along with Nendo place their hands on my shoulders as well as Kusuo turning around to face me

"Snow Princess/ Ramen buddy lets be a group!" They both start then notice each other

"_Oh dear_ "

Before an argument ensues, I cut in "the four of us can be a group we'll just need two more girls"

Hairo passes by and puts our group down under my name "let me know when you find one more girl or if you become a group of seven"

I nod "will do"

"_Wow big change right out of the bat"_

"How was it supposed to be?"

"_You would have been with these two since they were the only ones left and ya would be needing three girls instead of one"_

I spot Chiyo and Teruhashi watching us by the door talking to each other with a frown on their faces.

"_Are they deciding who should be in our group?"_

Kusuo glances at them

"Yes, they are"

I sigh and rub my temples to ease a coming headache

"_I don't want to deal with the lots so fuck it"_

"What are you gonna do?"

"_Something that I hope I don't regret_"

I get up and pass by Hairo "group of seven, add Chiyo Yumehara, Chisato Mera, and…Kokomi Teruhashi" saying that girl's name it hurts sometimes because I don't like her very much

Hairo nods and writes it down. Chiyo and Teruhashi must have heard me because they looked at me as if I opened the gates of heaven for them. Hairo started explaining how the trip would be until he got called by a teacher. A few seconds later he returns

"Yuki" he calls

I look at him "yes?"

"Mera won't be able to go, they couldn't catch enough blue tuna" He informs "so I'll put you guys down a group of six"

"Ah alright" I nod

A nagging feeling made itself known the moment I walked out of school. I went through the episode in my head on the way home with Kusuo when it hit me getting me instantly annoyed. I pinch the bridge of my nose and groan

"Something annoying is gonna happen and it has to do with me"

"Glad you know me so well, yes something annoying is gonna happen" I sigh explaining "Teruhashi's brother is gonna show up at your house and make perverted claims then tell you that he is gonna be a chaperone for the trip"

"That is annoying"

Before I went to bed, I heard an obnoxious laugh in the street. I pull back the curtain of my room look out my window to see Kusuo and that fool Makoto Teruhashi outside.

"_Is it possible to have these windows opened? I wanna throw something at that guy"_

Kusuo looks up in my direction when the fool walks off

"Go to sleep"

"_I know I know I'm going_"

I smile and let the curtain fall "Tomorrow will be a busy day"

The moment sleep is about to take me for the night I hear a voice

"Sweet Dreams Ena"

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	14. Troubles on the way to Okinawa!

**Hello there! How ya guys doing? I'm doing alright**

**Yonoowari: Love the dedication ya got just to find a way to read this story. It's adorable. I believe ya gonna need to be seated on something comfortable since this one might make ya faint :3 Ena's past life anime crushes were Kakashi Hatake, ****Shouta**** Aizawa from Boku no Hero, Toshiro Hitsugaya from Bleach, Alucard from Hellsing, Heine Wittgenstein from The Royal Tutor, and Sesshomaru from Inuyasha. Once again I love the drawing ya made!**

**HiddenName: I would make the chapters longer but I have done 3k words chapters in another story and it was a bitch to edit all the mistakes. So for the sake of my sanity, I limited the chapters from 1200 words to 1500 words depending on how much I want to put in the chapter. It's fine boo, I'm willing to wait an eternity for stories to update since I know the authors have lives of their own that need to be taken care of first so take your time I don't mind waiting :) Thank you! Also if ya want me to bite cha all ya gotta do is ask ;) **

**Fishstick: Ah yes your reviews and Yonoowari's make my day. It's so fun watching ya two lose it whenever something cute happens. It's adorable. Yes, the Teruhashi siblings are a pain in the ass but so fun to mess with, I wanna smack em around a bit.**

**lion8228: Welcome and thank you! I'm glad ya think I'm representing the characters well since that's always a concern of mine whenever I'm writing any character from the anime especially Saiki. Thank you for reading this story my darling!**

**rachil: Aww ya didn't go "squee"? Then I guess I'll have to tune up the fluff factor to make those delicious squees come out *licks my lips***

**Now the last two *twirls a knife in my hand* I don't enjoy being rushed, do it one more time and I'll start taking my sweet ass time to update so kindly fuck off :)**

**Alright, Enjoy~!**

* * *

Troubles on the way to Okinawa!

The day of the school trip arrived. Shun called me in the middle of the night because he couldn't sleep due to the excitement. I spent a good hour trying to get him sleepy so that I could continue to sleep myself. In the end, we both fell asleep still in the call.

On my way to the airport with Kusuo, we, unfortunately, bumped into Chiyo and Teruhashi. I noticed that to avoid both girls being on either side of him he walked closer to me thus forcing the girls to walk behind us since the sidewalk doesn't have enough space for the four of us.

I know all the problems that we are supposed to encounter on the plane and in Okinawa so I tried to prepare as best as I could by reminding Shun to pack his motion sickness medication- I packed some as well just in case, and taking most of my monthly allowance with me. My new parents called this morning wishing me a safe trip and telling me that they sent me some extra money to spend on the trip. They sounded nice and surprised at how polite I was. I guess the real Ena was not only spoiled and an attention whore, but a bitch too, not surprised. They let me know that will try to visit after I come back from the school trip. I'll finally meet them!

At the airport, the students were feeling pure joy until it was announced there is a typhoon happening near Okinawa so now the students are feeling extreme depression. Chiyo is eating all the snacks that she packed with a blank stare, Shun is sulking on the seat next to me, Nendo is farther away from reality than normal, Mera and Teruhashi are the only ones who are not acting like the world is ending at least on the outside. Me? I brought some of my dirty books to keep me occupied in my free times.

Hairo is trying to cheer on the sun by being his usual extremely loud self.

"I thought you would have been the most bummed out, but you are the calmest"

I flip to the next page

"_Chalk it up to knowing what's going to happen_"

Suddenly there was cheering and a Shun swiping my book off my hands telling me the trip was back on. I watch him run to a teacher with my book when I feel something gets placed on my head. I take it and see it's the book that Shun ran off with!

"Come on"

I look to my side and see Kusuo using his powers to dry himself.

"_Right behind ya!_"

We all board the plane, Kusuo pulls me to his row and seats me next to him while he takes the window seat and Shun sits at the end of the row with Nendo behind him. The rest of the girls of our group sat on the row next to us.

Once on the air, I hear Shun puking

"You didn't pack the medicine, didn't you?" I sigh and start looking through my bag

"I must have forgotten them on my desk when my mom called me" he explains in between gags

"Here" I take out the medicine I packed and hand it to him "you're welcome"

"Ah" he opens it at once and takes two pills "thank you Ena!"

I feel something fall on my shoulder and when I turn my head to look, I see Kusuo with his eyes closed.

"Don't move"

I chuckle

"_Alright grumpy"_

His nap was cut short when Takahashi started grunting in pain.

"What_ a pain"_

"Who is screaming?"

"_Takahashi_"

"Not important then"

That was his thought until the flight attendant said that we should land in the nearest airport which is in Fukuoka to treat him, Kusuo stood up and Takahashi stopped screaming

"_You turn back the time on his body?"_

Kusuo nods and sits back down. He went to lay his head back on my shoulder but suddenly got tense and sit up straight with a jolt. I look at him

"_The plane is gonna make an emergency landing in the water?_"

He looks at me but unlike the anime where he looked annoyed at the circumstance, he now looks more like in a silent state of panic. I narrow my eyes at him slightly, something changed in that vision! I take his hand

"_Breathe, in the other timeline you carried the plane to Okinawa"_

He nods and hands me something then stands up to go to the bathroom. I look at my hand and see it's one of his limiters. The plane starts shaking and I start taking deep breaths to not panic unlike the other students while holding onto Kusuo's limiter. The plane stabilized and landed. He comes out of the bathroom and he is looking less panicky. I hand him his antenna back. He looks tired but not as exhausted as he did in the anime.

I help him get off the plane just in case by putting his arm over my shoulder to keep him from falling over.

"Tell me that it won't get worse"

"_It won't get worse_"

I hear him sigh near my ear

"_You told me to tell you that"_

"Ena"

"_Alright it won't get worse, but it definitely won't get better"_

"And you're not gonna tell me?"

"_I could but I intend on sticking to you as much as I can through the whole trip to try and stop it from happening"_

To the annoyance of Teruhashi and Chiyo, I sat next to Kusuo on the bus. Nendo and Shun sat in front of us. Nendo has been rambling about how green the ocean is. Like in the plane Kusuo decided to once again lay his head on my shoulder to recharge. Nendo wanted to tease us the whole ride but since he couldn't get a reaction out of us, he got bored. Suddenly Shun stands up and pushes Nendo aside

"_Ay here we go"_

He starts talking in the Okinawa dialect. It would have been impressive if I haven't heard him talk like that before, but I have and it's cringy. I'll let him have his moment until lunch. I watch as Teruhashi compliments him on how fast he learned the dialect.

"_Shun is hella smart due to how much his mom makes him study but unfortunately that took a toll on his social interactions"_

Lunch comes around and Shun's new dedication to speaking in Okinawa's dialect is on full. I took a seat next to Kusuo once again, he doesn't want any of them to sit next to him on this trip. I'm not complaining quite the opposite really, I'm enjoying the voluntary closeness. I assume I'm the least annoying person in the group aside from Mera, she is not much of a hassle if you give her food. For lunch, we were given Okinawan Soba which is made different here from the normal Soba one would get in the mainland.

"Shun" I look at the said boy

"Yes?" He looks at me and his eyes are sparkling

"_Oh, come on don't look at me like that"_

I clear my throat "tone down the dialect a bit, ya are forcing it making you seem like a tourist and it might alert Dark Reunion of your location"

"Oh, I don't want Dark Reunion to ruin the trip for everyone!" He realizes and nods then goes back to eating his soba more quietly this time.

I do so as well, and I can feel the grateful gazes from Chiyo and Teruhashi

"Your likeability meter from Yumehara, Teruhashi, and Kaido went up with that"

"_That's nice_"

Something hits me

"_What about Nendo's?_"

Kusuo briefly glances at Nendo

"Has been on a 100 since you first talked to him"

"_Ah so easy to please_"

"Are you implying something Ena?"

I look at him with an innocent smile

"_Not at all my dear Kusuo"_

Oh, he got tense and is that a blush that I see on his face? I'll have to do some experiments; he's been reacting like that whenever I add my dear before his name or is it the smile? I'll find out eventually.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**

**Oh yes, my dear Yonoowari made a beautiful drawing of Ena so go check it out on Tumblr- intensifies ship. LOOK AT IT! It's so pretty! :3 **


	15. Okinawa

**Hello~! Such lovely reviews on the previous chapter, they made so happy!**

**Yonoowari: Love the drawings and like I said before ya might die of cuteness on this one.**

**Suntan140: were you able to use the link I sent you?**

**UnicornPhoenix: And I have a legitimate answer. Yes, he did hear it and yes he does know since he can read her mind as well as everyone else's and look at her likeability meter for him.**

**Rexit: Here have something to read XD**

**rachil: My updates depend on how I feel and how motivated to continue a certain story I am, I have other stories that I will continue and it seems it will be after I finish the first season for this one since I keep freaking updating it! To answer your question, yes I do plan to reach Aiura, hell I plan to do the whole anime. How would Saiki react if Ena had a death mark? I think he will go out of his way to save her until that mark is gone.**

**Fishstick: Ah my dear fishy, ya can say it as many times as ya want. Saiki using Ena as a lap pillow hmmmmmmmmmmm a good idea, ya might see it in another chapter. Ena meeting Saiki's brother will be interesting and that's all I'll say about that :D **

**Applejax: Hello and welcome to this mess of a story! **

**Guest 1 and 2: I'm not stressing, the funky updates are for me not to stress so don't worry:) Thank you though, glad ya are enjoying the story!**

**Ah yes, these reviews give me life! Now go shoo read this mess XD**

* * *

Okinawa

After lunch, we could wander for a while to buy souvenirs or look around. The girls went shopping. Nendo and Shun went to some sketchy looking store. They'll be fine. Kusuo and I ended up at a bookstore, mostly because I saw it and dragged him with me. He didn't complain. I browsed through the shelves until Kusuo shoved a book in my face.

"This seems like your type of book"

I take the book and skim through it.

"I see ya have been paying attention to what I read" I look at him with a smirk

He clears his throat and fixes his glasses

"Don't flatter yourself"

I chuckle" did you find anything for yourself?"

"There's nothing of interest in here"

"That's true there's no coffee jelly here for you" I went to pay with him close behind.

That night at the hotel, we were given 20 minutes to bathe after dinner and then we could roam around as long we didn't leave the hotel. The girls and I settled into our room then headed to the first floor for dinner. I ignored most of the conversation and focused on eating before Mera gets the bright idea of eating my dinner as well as hers. Suddenly Chiyo grabs my hand

"Come on Ena let's go bathe" she urges me

I shrug and get up to follow her and Teruhashi to the hot springs. I picked up my hair so it wouldn't get wet and get in the springs completely ignoring what the girls were talking about until I felt their stares. I look at them

"May I help you?" I raise an eyebrow

Their eyes are on my chest, more specifically my breasts.

I sigh" Yes they are real, no I don't know how to make them grow bigger"

They laugh nervously and go back to whatever they were talking about. I hear commotion happening in the male side of the bath then suddenly I feel a murderous aura fill the air.

"_I have felt this before…"_

My eyes widen

"_Kusuo breathe and relax before you break something or someone_"

Slowly the aura disappears, neither girl seems to have noticed the change in the atmosphere. Once done with the bath I go outside where he will be at later to rest from using his powers so much. I take the book I bought and started reading it while laying on the lounge chair. Some minutes later I hear someone getting closer, I look up to see Kusuo getting comfortable on another lounge chair that is closer to me than I thought.

"Getting away from others?" I flip the page

"I need a nap"

"I'll protect you so go to sleep until curfew" I assure him

All that could be heard were the waves hitting the shore and the soft breathing sounds coming from Kusuo. I enjoyed the quiet until the sound of Teruhashi's voice reached my ears.

"_Ay here we go_"

I close my book quietly, she hasn't noticed me yet due to having all her attention on the sleeping Kusuo, who by the way looks hella handsome like always. She goes to remove one of his limiters, I went to stop her, but it was too late she already removed it so what I could do was take it off her hand

"Don't remove things without people's permission Teruhashi" I scold her coldly freaking her out

As I went to put it back, I feel myself being teleported

"Shit!" I curse out while looking around

I'm where Teruhashi was in the original timeline. I click my tongue and put away Kusuo's limiter in my pocket so that I don't lose it. Knowing a bear will soon appear I decide to climb up a tree and wait for Kusuo to find me.

"I wonder if I can make something out of these leaves" I muse plucking a few leaves from the branch above my head.

Several minutes and many leaf crowns later, a tired Kusuo appears under the branch I settled myself in.

"I found you"

I look down at him and smile "I knew you would find me"

He is looking up at me with his arms stretched forwards

"Jump, I'll catch you"

"Promise?" I put down the leaf crown I was making

"When have I ever lied to you Ena?"

I jump down and true to his word he catches me bridal style. I place his limiter back where it belongs

"There" I giggle "back to where it belongs"

I see a small smile appear on his face as he pulls me closer to him

"You idiot"

He tucks my head under his chin, and he teleports us back to the hotel.

The next day the class went to a pineapple garden after breakfast, which I boldly fed a sample of to Kusuo, then we went to the aquarium where I watched fish swim up to Teruhashi and I ended up having a staring contest with a manta ray. During those, I stuck to Kusuo and if Shun dragged me away to show me something he would be right behind me. He doesn't want to be close to Chiyo and Teruhashi.

Now we are at Emerald beach. Not going to lie it's nice here. I went to change into my red one-piece swimsuit that leaves most of my back exposed and when I come out, I see Chiyo curled up against the wall wrapped in a towel.

"What's wrong Chiyo?" I ask bending down closer to her eye-level

"How can I compete with Teruhashi?" She mumbles

"_Ah I see"_

"Hey, it's ok" I lean closer and whisper" Between you and me, ya have a better figure that Teruhashi"

She looks at me shocked "you think so?"

"Oh, honey I know so and I get the feeling that today ya will find the boy of your dreams" I smile "so come on, go out there with your head up and show off what ya worked hard to get!"

"Yes! You're right!" She stands up "Thank you Ena!" she struts out of the locker room

I smile

"_She might be after the person I want at the moment, but I can't stand watching her get thrown in that golden girl's shadow"_

I wrap my black sarong around my waist, put on my sunglasses, and go out with my bag that has my sunscreen, book, towel, and a chip bag.

"You are her he…"

Kusuo got cut off and when I look his way to see what's wrong he was staring at me, his cheeks red as my swimsuit. Shun's face is even redder.

"Looking hot ramen buddy!" Nendo yells giving me a thumbs up and a grin oblivious to the death glare that Kusuo is giving him

I chuckle and go up to them…well I would have if another boy from the class wouldn't have gotten in my way

"Yes?" I raise an eyebrow at the boy

"Do you need a- "his question got cut off by the commotion of Nendo suddenly throws Shun over his shoulder and runs off to the water with a now screaming Shun.

Kusuo grabs my hand and pulls me away from the boy by following Nendo. I stare at the back of Kusuo's head

"_Do you want to help me with the sunscreen Kusuo?"_

He freezes up, we stop walking.

"_It's ok if you don't want to, I could ask Shun like the last time we went to the beach"_

"That's not necessary, I'll do it"

I feel a blush threatening to spread across my face. He takes me to where Chiyo is sitting and I hand him my sunscreen out of my bag. I sit down with my back facing him and I hear him squirting some sunscreen onto his hand. His touch is so gentle as if he were afraid that he would hurt me. He seems to have put too much on his hand because he started spreading it on my arms as well. I'm not complaining, hell I'm enjoying it more than I should.

"_I can do the rest Kusuo, it's ok"_

I feel his hand freeze and I turn my head slightly to look at him and smile at him. He hands me the sunscreen and I finish putting it on. He walks off and I notice his ears a bit red

"_Cute"_

"Hey Ena, since when have you been that close Saiki?" Chiyo who was watching the whole thing asks

I shrug and smile "he offered"

Her eyes widen "h-he offered?!"

I nod and she sulks into her towel even more. Shun comes over and asks her if she won't go in the water. He misunderstands and thinks that she can't swim when in reality she is just salty that Teruhashi took all the spotlight along with Mera. If someone did stare at me, I didn't notice, I was too busy looking a shirtless Kusuo and trying not to drool in public as Mera drools over food.

I got comfortable on the towel with my book and tune out the noise coming from the students. My reading time got interrupted by two guys trying to ask out Teruhashi. I close my book with a sigh

"_Good grief"_

Shun tries to defend Teruhashi but gets intimidated, Chiyo tries as well but she gets mocked and insulted, then as I stand up Shun goes in to punch one of them while I throw my book at the same guy, hitting him on the nose. The guy grunts in pain, he checks his nose, it's bleeding. I smirk at the damage

"Who threw it?!" he yells angry while holding up my book

I stand next to Shun crossing my arms and look at them with a glare "I did"

The guy glares at me "you bitch!"

"I kindly ask you to leave my friends alone," I say undisturbed by the name-calling

"You think you can take us little girl?" the guy asks smugly then grabs roughly grabs my arm "or you could come with us instead"

The moment he said that I feel that familiar murderous aura coming from behind, the guy feels it, looks behind me and pales then lets me go and slowly backs off.

"On…on second thought never mind" the guy stutters and along with his friend he runs away.

I watch them run as if their lives depended on it…I don't blame them for fearing for their lives since that murderous aura came from Kusuo.

"_Thank you"_

"I did say I wouldn't let anything happen to you"

I smile at that and turn to Shun, I see Chiyo fawning over the fact that he defended her.

"_Ah one less girl going after you"_

"Good"

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**

**I have a question for you my pretties, would you like me to create a discord server for you share drawings with each other, ideas, be part of the writing process, or even ask questions and not wait for the next chapter for them to be answered? Let me know**


	16. Last Day on Okinawa and New Student Arri

**Hello! How ya doing? I'm doing good now that it's Friday, finally!**

**rexit: since I can't post a link due to this site being difficult with links, add me on discord so that I can send you the invite. My discord is ChaoticLewdCipher#0041**

**Yonoowari: Yes Saiki does follow Ena's reading through her mind, it would explain how he knows what kind of books she likes. Get that popcorn ready darling because here is the next chapter.**

**AnimeIsLife: Thank you very much, glad ya like the story so far.**

**Fishsticks: To my darling Fishy: Yes I do love teasing ya, it's fun. Oh once they are together the fanservice will probably increase ;) this is just the beginning my dear, I don't think you are ready for what I have prepared for when they finally become a couple :)**

* * *

Last Day on Okinawa and New Student Arrive!

This morning I woke up before all the girls in the room to take my time in the bathroom. I learned the hard way that these girls take their sweet time to do their hair and insist on sharing their things, I don't like sharing personal items with others that are not family or close friends. By the time they woke up, I was already done and out the door for breakfast and meeting the boys.

We decided to meet at a nearby mall to buy last-minute souvenirs.

"Hey, Ena where are the girls?" Shun asks when I get to them

"They'll be here but considering how Mera reacts to free samples they might take a while" I sigh

They nod and Shun yawns. He and Nendo start arguing about who did not let the other sleep. I chuckle watching them

"_The real victim of that is Kusuo since he had to sleep through the talking and the snoring_"

Kusuo used that distraction to disappear. I know where he is going and what's going to happen to him on the way there.

"_I can make him get there faster but if he gets there late then he will get a bigger portion…"_

I find the booklet he was reading on the plane and read it

"_Oh, it changed from five to six, how convenient"_

I start browsing through the stores along with Shun

"Look Ena" he shows me a snowflake hairpin "It matches the costume I gave you!"

Ah yes, the princess costume he gave me for Christmas that I later noticed it was a snow princess costume.

"It does" I take it with a smile "I'll get it"

"How do these look on me?" He shows me all the rings, necklaces, and bracelets he tried

"Hmm" I remove some of them" there, much better" I give him a mirror

"Yes! I'll take these!" He says to the store clerk

"Hey ramen buddy, runt!" Nendo calls us "let's go get lunch!"

I notice that the girls are with him and Chiyo is sort of glaring at me

"_Wut did I do?"_

I look back at Shun then back at her when it hit me

"_That's right, she has a crush on him now"_

Teruhashi got the bright idea that we should go to a dessert shop for lunch

"_Funky choice of lunch but ok I'll take it_"

I suggested the shop Kusuo would go to and everyone agreed so we made our way there, of course stopping in between to get Mera away from the free samples. Once there we sat down. I left the corner seat open for when Kusuo arrives. We ordered; I was tempted to order something else but if we order six then Kusuo will have the biggest bowl out of all of us, which is what I want to happen.

Kusuo comes through the door and sees us then went to order but all the servings were ordered by us.

"You knew about this?"

He sounds so betrayed…

"_Yes, but just wait, you'll see_"

He sits down on the open seat

"Yo give my friend a bowl!" Nendo orders

The bowl comes and we all give a part of ours to Kusuo. I gave him all the coffee covered part of mine since I don't like coffee.

"_See? Now you have the biggest bowl of the house"_

I look at him with a smile.

"I see, you planned this"

"_It was gonna happen anyway whether I was in this world or not, the only difference is that this bowl is bigger than the one you got in the original_"

He starts eating and I noticed a small smile on his face before taking the first bite. At least the trip didn't end so bad.

Before we knew it, we were back at school and with a new transfer student. He introduced himself as Aren Kuboyasu.

"_Ah the ex-delinquent"_

"You know him?"

"_If ya count as watching him through a tv screen knowing someone then yeah_"

"Right"

Kusuo spent a good part of the day following Kuboyasu around to make sure he didn't cause any problems. As usual, Kusuo and I walk home together

"What can you tell me about this one?"

"In the original timeline he becomes Shun's best friend, still a delinquent, anger issues, and has the dream of finding a nice girl to marry one day," I say stretching after a long day of sitting "next week he will try to make friends if this week no one approaches him"

He looks at me

"You are gonna talk to him, aren't you?"

I sense a hint of jealousy in his voice

"I was planning on it but I wanna see how it pans out with me being here" I look at him "I'm curious"

"If he does anything to you, let me know"

I feel my cheeks get warm "aww is Ku worried about me?"

He looks away

"I won't let anything or anyone harm you"

This time my whole face heats up and my heart starts to pound rapidly against my chest. He stops walking and takes my hand then looks into my eyes. He brings my hand up to his lips and gives it a feather-light kiss

"I promise"

A week passed since then and the tingling feeling of that kiss hasn't disappeared. My head keeps running that moment when I start spacing out. That beautiful memory replaced the awful memory of how I died. Each run gets more heated than the last and I get the nagging feeling that Kusuo has seen them all because there have been times where I caught him smirking at me.

"_He is enjoying getting me all flustered!"_

From the corner of my eye, I notice Kuboyasu stand up and go up to Kusuo. Oh yeah, the new student sits behind me. I watch the one-sided interaction in amusement.

"_Be nice Kusuo, he just trying to make friends"_

"He can go try with someone else"

I chuckle when he gives Kuboyasu an annoyed look

"_Dramatic much?"_

"Be quiet"

I stand up and go up to Kuboyasu

"Hi, my name is Ena Yuki" I smile

He blushes, not as intense as it will happen with Teruhashi, but still

"Uh, I'm A…Aren Kuboyasu" he stutters, his blush intensifying

I feel a murderous aura coming from Kusuo but unlike the other times this one is more controlled

"Nice to meet ya, hope we can be friends," I say

"_Kusuo_"

"Ena!" Shun comes running in "I got a new sec-" he cuts off when he notices Kuboyasu and almost goes to hide behind me.

I chuckle "this is my best friend Shun Kaido also known as the Jet-Black Wings"

Introducing Shun with his hero name makes him go into his hero persona and starts rambling to Kuboyasu who has a hard time following until he mentions something about the Grand Cross. If I remember correctly, what those two thinks what the Grand Cross is it's not what the other is thinking, they just share the same name.

"_Little Shun is growing up"_

I go back to my seat and continue reading my book

"_Oh yes I have to make another bracelet for when Shun and he become best friends"_

Suddenly Kusuo, Shun, Hairo, and Nendo were around my desk then the pervert and Teruhashi show up talking to Kusuo.

"_Eh?_"

"Going by your expression this didn't happen in the original"

"_Nope, they surrounded you instead and Kuboyasu would think that you are the one pulling the strings"_

Kusuo glances at Kuboyasu

"He thinks I help you pull the strings in this circle"

"_That would mean he thinks I'm the leader of this mess…Interesting_"

* * *

**Don't afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	17. School Festival with the Possibility of

**Hello! How ya doing? Good, I hope. After a juicy writer's block, I finally finished this chapter, yay! **

**rachil: Yes making Ena a bit flustered has become Saiki's new hobby. Also, thank you for the idea!**

**Fishstick: Well my darling fishy make an appointment to the dentist because ya are about to get some cavities from the sweetness of this chapter! I see Kuboyasu as Ena and Shun's bodyguard/older brother. I have seen the video pass through my recommended on youtube like it knows I watch Saiki. I'll watch it whenever I can. Enjoy the delicious chapter!**

**sierra stanley 52****: That would be interesting to see XD**

**Yonoowari: Yes prepare yourself for when it becomes more than a simple a kiss on the hand :) Ena finds Kuriko adorable and huggable XD**

**MoonGoddess: No, thank you for reading this mess.**

**Gothgirl4800: No, thank you for reading this. Glad ya are enjoying my first attempt at romance. Writing Saiki turned out easier than I thought unlike Hairo . I can't write a hyperactive character. Here is more reading material darling~! I don't mind the rants as long as is not constantly telling me to update more often -3- me no like that.**

**DarkRain4Eternity: Glad ya enjoy this story.**

**Anyways~ Happy reading my darlings!**

* * *

School Festival with the Possibility of Turning into Stone

These past few days have been interesting. I went to Nendo's house with Kusuo and Shun. If my memory serves me right Kusuo tries to help the ghost of Nendo's dad to rest in peace. It failed miserably. I watched Shun attempt to solve a theft at school.

"_All this time it was Kusuo who broke the glass door_"

"It was an accident"

This week we are preparing for the school festival. Unlike the sports festival, all classes prepare something to show guests like a haunted house, cosplay café, or even collection of weird looking things. Hairo is trying hard to get us to do more than a thousand paper cranes for the festival. The class quickly refused to do such a thing and starts suggesting other options.

"_A rock collection is not a bad idea_"

A meteor suddenly crashes into the classroom courtesy of our resident psychic and the decision has been made. This class is going to present a collection of strange-looking rocks and a meteorite.

"_I don't have any rocks to add to the collection_"

"You don't have to; I won't bring any"

I look at Kusuo

"_Oh, you will, not on purpose but you will_"

He looks at me

"How do I stop it?"

"_Don't lose your glasses_"

Next day comes, the collection is coming together smoothly. Sometime after lunch, Toritsuka pulls Kusuo aside and out of boredom I follow them.

"Why are you coming too?"

"_I'm bored and I don't want to be bossed around by Teruhashi_"

The purple hair pervert asks Kusuo to join his band and introduces him to the other band members. Kusuo starts walking out but he is stopped by Toritsuka who asks him if he prefers a different kind of music.

"_Ha more like a different kind of person_"

The pervert then explains that the band doesn't really know how to play and that one of them doesn't even know what the hell does his instrument do.

"_Pathetic_"

I walk out of the room with Kusuo right behind me. Toritsuka tries to convince him to make his band sound better and I'm pretty sure Kusuo said no.

"Well that school trip to Okinawa sure was nuts, it would suck for them to find out they almost died thanks to a sleeping psychic," Toritsuka says nonchalantly making Kusuo and I freeze

I turn to the pervert with a deadly glare "did you just threatened him?" he freezes up as I start cracking my knuckles "that's bold of you"

"Easy now, I do owe him for helping me in Okinawa"

Kusuo places a hand on my shoulder stopping me from smacking that pervert into the floor.

I sigh and cross my arms "fine, I won't kill him today"

"Good girl"

He transforms his glasses quickly and goes back with the pervert while I'm on cloud nine at being called a good girl by Kusuo.

"_Oops I may have developed a praise kink, oh well"_

The sounds of horrendous music start playing startling me

"_Yikes_"

A couple of minutes later Kusuo comes out of the room

"Ya do realize they are not gonna practice," I tell him

"I figured but I paid him back by giving him a rock star moment"

I shrug "true"

He looks at me with a smirk

"A praise kink huh?"

I feel my whole face gets hot, I try to defend myself, but nothing comes out making him smirk more. He chuckles and walks away leaving me in a blushing mess

"Meanie" I mumble and pout

The day of the festival comes, and I end up bringing a conveniently snowflake-shaped stone that I found in my front yard. Toritsuka's band did perform…horribly due to lack of practice. Since the display is up and running Shun suggests that we should see what the other classrooms did. He asks Teruhashi to join us but luckily for Kusuo and me she has somewhere to be.

Unfortunately, we end up going to where she is supposed to be, then Shun and Nendo find out is a beauty pageant and that Teruhashi wasn't participating, she is the judge so they lost interest.

"Ramen buddy, why didn't you participate? You would have smoked those girls" Nendo who is sitting to my left asks

"Thank you Nendo but I don't see the point of these things" I smile and shrug

"For once I agree with Nendo, you would have beat them all Ena" Shun pipes in

I chuckle "Thanks"

"They are right"

"_Aww thank you Ku_"

I see Kusuo's cheeks get a little red making me smile. We go back into the building to see what the other classes did. There aren't that many options. It's either a café or a haunted house. We pass by a café that sells coffee jelly and I tug Kusuo's sleeve to get his attention. He looks at me and I point to the café. At that moment Nendo points out a haunted café. We hear a commotion coming from a haunted house behind us and when we turn to see students from another school.

They look at me and I notice Kuboyasu, who we found at the pageant, and Kusuo get closer to me. The delinquents back off and go into another haunted house. Kuboyasu goes right behind them with the excuse of wanting to check out the house.

"_Who knew a haunted house was a good place to get beat up"_

Seconds later we hear screams coming from that haunted house. Nendo being Nendo thought that they were getting scared therefore the haunted house is good. Shun gets the bright idea of going in and drags us in. The door closes and darkness engulfs us. I freeze up

"_no no no no no no_"

I can feel my hands start to tremble and my heart start to race. Something grabs my ankle making me jump and grab onto the nearest person who I notice is Kusuo. I quickly let him go

"S…Sorry" I mumble

He grabs my trembling hand and gives it a squeeze

"I'm here"

Shun screaming behind me doesn't help. I squeeze Kusuo's hand while Shun grabs onto Nendo like a koala. Suddenly the student that was supposed to scare us comes out and faints due to seeing Nendo's face.

"_I would be terrified as well if I saw Nendo's face suddenly in the dark"_

Shun has the idea of replacing the fainted scarer before more people show up. We got in position to scare whoever is coming. Shun and I pop out first, but we instantly freeze when we see Nendo's face. I pale while Shun faints. Kusuo comes out running with Nendo right behind him and I see Nendo's face again! I hide behind Kusuo

"_Nope, I'm done_"

We all get out of the haunted house. Shun is laying down on a nearby bench with a towel on his face mumbling about two Nendos. I realized that the Nendo face I saw was Nendo's mom. I sit down on the bench by Shun's feet holding my head. Kusuo comes up to me

"Are you alright?"

"_I will be_"

I rub my temples in an attempt to delete Nendo's face in the dark from my head.

"_Never again will I go into a dark room with Nendo_"

He chuckles

"I'll go wash up"

I nod and mumble "Don't lose your glasses"

Seconds later Kurumi drags me into the bathroom with her. I hear Nendo's loud voice from the boy's bathroom then it's cut short.

"_You lost them, didn't you?_"

"Nendo grabbed them!"

I sigh and go out of the bathroom. Before boldly going into the boy's bathroom I went to my bag and grab my sunglasses then at the door of the bathroom I untie my uniform's bow and cover my eyes with it then go in.

"What are-"

"Take this for now" I hold my sunglasses forward

I feel him take them

"Are you always this prepared?"

I chuckle" I wish"

Suddenly I feel his breath near my ear and my makeshift blindfold was off

"_Oh, he took it off"_

He hands it to me, and I tie it back in its place on my uniform. At that moment his dad walks in and freezes up the moment he sees us then a mischievous smile spreads across his face

"Finally, my son has a girlfriend!" he cheers then notices a stone Nendo "what happened to him?"

I facepalm. He touches the Nendo statue and it crumbles

"_Bloody hell_"

He went to call the police to turn himself in for accidental homicide but Kusuo stops him and restores Nendo. Nendo's mom knocks on the door asking if everything is okay.

"_Ah, I can't be seen here by more people"_

Kusuo pushes me into one of the stalls the moment she knocks down the door and asks where her son went. Kuniharu fails miserably at lying.

"_Good grief_"

She notices the stone Nendo and is instantly happy at the fact that Kusuo made a statue of her son.

"_Oh man the misunderstandings that are about to come_"

Soon I found myself staring the stone Nendo which is now part of the rock display in our class. Students start crowding around it. A truck full of anxiety hit me when I hear a crack

"_Fuck it, I'm changing the events!_"

I went to stand in front of the statue with my arms crossed and glared at the students that are getting a bit too close "no touching" they step back quickly

Yuuta comes in with his mom and went to get on top of Nendo since he thinks that Nendo is Baron Cola. I grab Yuuta in mid-air "Baron Cola is contained so is not necessary to hold him down"

"That's so cool! Did you catch him Miss Snowy?" he asks excitedly

I mentally cringed at the name and bend down to his eye level "Cyborg SpriterMan did it, all I'm doing is keeping anyone from reverting it" I whisper to him

"Oooh" he nods rapidly

I glance at Kusuo and he has an amused smirk on his face

"_Glad to be of amusement to you Cyborg SpriterMan Number Two"_

"I don't know what you mean Miss Snowy"

The principal comes in and sees the statue of Nendo, he rewards our class the first place due to the life-like Nendo statue even though he called it a gorilla. The class got rowdy and run up to me thanking me for making the statue.

"_Gah too many people__"_

Nendo tumbles due to the rowdiness, ready to fall

"_Crap"_

Instantly Kusuo is by my side holding Nendo up with one hand and an arm around my waist keeping me from falling.

"_My hero!_"

Murmurs fill the room. Shun and Hairo run-in

"Ena! Are you alright?!" Shun runs up to us

I nod "I'm ok"

"I'm glad" Hairo lets out a sigh of relief then looks at Kusuo" is it too bright in here for you Saiki?"

I bite my bottom lip to hold back a laugh.

The festival didn't end as bad as I thought it would end, hell it went amazing for me. I believe I got much closer to Kusuo and I was able to test my theory a little bit. I like my odds. There will be an after-party to celebrate winning but I won't go because I don't want to get lost on the way there and it will be during the evening so that means I'll be coming back during night time so nope I refuse!

* * *

**Don't be afraid to leave a review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	18. Parents are Here and a Weird Date with K

**Hello~! How are you all doing? Good I hope, I'm doing wonderfully today!**

**HiddenName: Glad ya are enjoying it!**

**rachil: If it is evil then that would make me evil as well since I'm writing it XD Thank you for all those wonderful ideas!**

**Fishstick: My dear fishy seeing Nendo in the dark is something I never want to experience. There will be more head pats in the future! Ah here is what you have been waiting for since it was first mentioned. I believe this one is gonna make you even happier.**

**Applejax XD: It's fun writing her interactions with Yuuta.**

**This chapter was edited by UnicornPhoenix who is aspiring to be a beta reader**

**Anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

Parents are Here and a Weird Date with Kusuo!

The weekend after the festival my parents show up. Saturday at eight in the morning they are knocking at my door. I open the door to reveal a middle-aged couple. Probably in their 40s. The woman has long purple hair like me and green eyes as well, she is wearing a white blouse, a black classy pencil skirt, and black high heeled boots.

"_I'll have to ask her if I can borrow them."_

The man has red spiky hair and green eyes as well, he is wearing a plain blue collared shirt, black dress pants, and dress shoes. They look fancy yet they don't stand out. I get now where this girl got her beauty from.

"_They seem nice…"_

I found a copy of my birth certificate some time ago and found out my parents' names. Her name is Hayami Yuki and he is Akihiko Yuki. Weirdly enough they fit the meaning of their names. Her name means rare and unusual beauty and his means shining prince. She greets me with a hug the moment I open the door.

"Ah my little snowflake, it's been so long!" she squeezes the life out of me, her voice is like a bell.

"_Good grief, Kusuo better not find out about this nickname or he won't let me live it down."_

"Dear she's turning blue," he says, his voice his deep yet soft.

"Oh sorry!" she lets me go and smile sheepishly, "It's been so long since we last saw you!"

I take a deep breath and smile, "I have missed you as well."

A look of surprise adorns their faces. By that, I can safely assume their real daughter didn't show any signs of liking her parents.

"_Well, they are about to meet their newly reformed daughter._"

"Please come in," I move aside keeping the door for them to pass.

They walk in and he seems impressed by how clean it is.

"_I guess she was a mess._"

"Living alone has given you a sense of responsibility Ena, I'm proud," he says smiling.

I smile proudly, "Of course."

"_Ha suck it bitch, already better than you._"

"We'll only stay the night," she looks me apologetically, "we have to be at the office early on Monday and it's a long drive from home to here."

I nod, "It's fine, I prepared your room for tonight"

"Oh, sweetie you didn't have to," she says.

"No, I want your stay here to be the best," I smile, "It's the least I can do since you two are paying for this house."

Her eyes filled with tears and turn to him, "Oh darling, our little snowflake has grown up so much."

He walks up to me and places a hand on my head, "Yes she has" he smiles softly at me.

Suddenly I get this warm feeling in my chest.

"_Is this what it feels to have a real family?"_

I feel tears wanting to come out and the sudden urge to hug who I have come to accept as my dad.

"_Oh, fuck it._"

I hug him tightly, surprising him, yet he hugs me back and seconds later mom joins the hug.

"_So, this is the love of a parent. It's nice, I like it._"

The weekend was filled with fun, we played card games. Dad won all of them, mom and I concluded that he cheated in all of them which he denied, yet his eyes held a mischievous glint that said otherwise like when Kusuo teases me. Mom helped with dinner and much to dad's dismay she told me stories of when they first started going out. He made a fool of himself to get her attention and from then on, they started talking. Then he confessed, which was a disaster because it didn't go as he wanted, but she still returned his feelings.

But all good things must come to an end. They left my house after lunch and said they would call once they got home. Overall it was a fun weekend. Oh yes, they know about my crush on Kusuo…mom got curious if I liked someone and I don't want our relationship to be built on lies since I'm already hiding that I'm not their real daughter. Either way, dad said that if Kusuo ever wanted to date me he would have to ask for his permission. A bit old fashioned but hey it's better than him being against it.

Monday comes and I feel my throat a bit sore.

"_Am I coming down with something?_"

Teruhashi is acting extra strange since Kusuo had to tell her that her brother was at her house.

"_Tsk right, that date…"_

I lean back in my chair, crossing my arms and closing my eyes.

"Come with me to keep Teruhashi busy."

I open one eye to look at him, "Ya sure?"

He turns to me.

"I have to get her to lose interest in me."

"Ah," I smirk, "Sure, that should be fun."

After school comes and I'm walking with Kusuo and Teruhashi through the neighbouring town. Kusuo is walking next to me leaving Teruhashi to walk behind us. I can feel her wanting to poke a hole through my head. She suggests going to the dessert shop nearby.

"_Targeting his weakness for sweets I see._"

We reach the place she wants to go, but it's closed so we check around the shopping district. We found a lot of tatami stores and a misleading tatami store with a giant coffee cup outside. She gets surrounded by a bunch of boys who lead us to a café and give her coupons. At the café, I order a fruit parfait and a flan. When the dessert gets here, I pull a bold move. I take a spoonful of my parfait and hold it close to Kusuo.

"Kusuo," I call him.

He looks at me, then at the spoonful of parfait, then glances at Teruhashi, then looks back at me, and opens his mouth allowing me to feed him. Oh, that sent my heart racing and it sent Teruhashi into a silent rage. Not only are we on a first-name basis, but I fed him too!

"_Oh yeah, her brother is coming._"

"I noticed; we'll go soon."

More sweets were brought.

"After I'm done with these."

I chuckle and take out my book.

"Is that the book you bought in Okinawa?"

I can feel his eyes on me as I read.

"_Yep, the one ya chose for me."_

I can also feel Teruhashi's raging glare on me.

"_Oh boy._"

Kusuo suddenly stands up several minutes later while Teruhashi is shaking people's hands…I swear that girl leads a weird life and she is enjoying it.

"_Is the shop closed?"_

"Yes."

"_When we come out, he'll still be at the station, so I suggest we get started on getting her to hate you._"

"In situations like these, I'm glad to have your knowledge of my future."

I smile.

"_You're welcome._"

The three of us end up spending more time together. We are given the choice of karaoke or bowling. Against Teruhashi's wishes, we went bowling. Not going to lie Kusuo wiped the floor with both of us, but hey I wiped the floor with her. On top of that, whenever he got a strike I would get up and hug him, which he somewhat returned with one hand. Afterwards, we pass by some crane machines. I headed towards a completely different machine than Teruhashi. I went to a life-size stuffed animal machine determined to earn at least one even if it was the worst of them all. I wanted one, and nobody would stop me!

I went to insert my coin, but a hand stops me, and that hand belongs to Kusuo.

"Which one do you want?"

"I…um the owl in the back," I shyly whisper.

I can feel my face get extra hot as he grabs the owl effortlessly and hands it to me.

"Thank you Kusuo," I smile and give him a peck on the cheek.

His cheeks get red and he fixes to glasses to hide the blush. Next, I watch them play table tennis…well, I watch Teruhashi get annihilated in every game. I opted out of playing most of the games except table tennis. Kusuo went against me and I'm proud to say that I made him sweat a little, but then again, he was probably holding back.

"_Did you let me win back there?_"

He nods and I smile.

"_Aww thank you._"

Most girls would feel upset in that situation but I'm not like most girls, I'll take the win. Kusuo and I take a seat on a nearby bench and when I look behind me, I see her brother.

"_Kusuo we gotta get out of here now!_"

"Wh- "

He tenses up when he hears her brother's voice.

"We gotta go."

Her brother notices him.

"_Crap._"

Then notices Teruhashi.

"_Double crap._"

I grab Kusuo's hand and run to hide not before reluctantly grabbing Teruhashi's hand as well. We hide in the photo booth and I'm guessing Kusuo turned us invisible since her brother's manager didn't see us when he opened the curtain. I let go of Teruhashi's hand but still held onto Kusuo's.

"_I get the feeling that she hates me now._"

"A little bit."

I shrug

"_I can live with that._"

Unlike in the anime, Teruhashi leaves the photo booth declaring that she is going home. Probably because she felt like a third wheel the whole time

"That worked out well," I mumble.

I see Kusuo sit down, I tilt my head in confusion when he suddenly pulls me into his lap, sending my heart into a frenzy and igniting my face on fire. He looks at me smirking and a flash goes off.

"_He…He…oh my._"

With a newly found determination, I give him another kiss on the cheek the moment another flash goes off. I giggle at his red face; in retaliation, he decides to kiss my nose as soon as the third flash kicks in! I pout as he gives me a smug smile, and with that, the final flash went off. We get out of the booth; he grabs the picture strips and hands me one. He takes my hand and we teleport to my front door. Holding my owl, I look at him.

"I'll name him Ku," I grin.

He sighs

"Fine."

Then a smirk slowly starts forming on his face.

"Little snowflake."

"Dammit, how did you find out?!" I exclaim, embarrassed.

He turns to leave still smirking.

"I have my ways."

Despite the nuisance of Teruhashi being there, it was a fun afternoon. I got nice memories from it, and pictures of Kusuo and me together, so that's a plus!

* * *

**Don't be afraid to leave a review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	19. Welcome, Kuboyasu to The Jet-Black Wings

**Hello! Two chapters in the same week, wow. Don't get used to it XD**

**Yonoowari: It's fine darling! I hope you are ready for this one because is better than the previous chapter. **

**Gothicgirl4800: First UnicornPhoenix says thank you. Now, maybe the parents will come back later in season 2, who knows ;). I do enjoy torturing Teruhashi a little. I'm glad you love this story.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Welcome, Kuboyasu to The Jet-Black Wings Army (and some cuddling)!

Christmas came and I decided to give Kusuo a jelly maker as a present. For Shun I got a black cloak, for Nendo a refill on his ramen coupon, and for Kuboyasu I got a boxing kit. Kusuo had sparkles surrounding him the whole day and Kuboyasu almost cried, 'cause he doesn't have any friends at school yet' except me. I got some new year's money from my parents which I used to buy new cookie cutters and a set of baking pans. At school, the class tried to have a snowball fight but Hairo ended up melting all the snow in the yard, due to his ridiculous amount of body heat.

I sent out New Year cards to the boys and Chiyo. Weirdly enough I got one from Teruhashi but seems that it was for Kusuo, so I gave it to him. While I was there, he gave me a New Year card! Soon, school was starting again and the first day back I notice that Shun had been acting strangely.

"Ena I think Kuboyasu is a delinquent," he whispers to me during break time

"It's possible," I snark without looking up from my book.

"I'm serious!" he whines.

I look up at him, "So am I, come on ya think the way he introduced himself is normal?"

Nendo comes up to us and starts chatting until Kuboyasu shows up, freaking Shun out.

"Hey Yuki, thank you once again for the gift," Kuboyasu looks at me.

I smile, "We are friends after all."

That shocks him.

"_I guess the thought didn't sink in."_

After school, I walked home with Kusuo and Shun. Everything was going fine until we bump into some delinquents.

"_I don't have time for this._"

I stare at them. These kids are not even that scary considering my living arrangements in my past life. Shun is daydreaming about his hero persona while the real him zones out. Kusuo stands in front of me to block the delinquents from reaching me. We get cornered into the wall, when (finally) Shun snaps out of his daydream and realizes that it was all a fantasy. He tries to be brave but snaps out of it when the delinquent threatening him cracks the wall near his head.

Another one of them threatens Kusuo to give him his wallet as well. Kusuo pokes the guy's forehead then hands over his wallet, but Shun suddenly tackles the guy and we start running. Not unexpectedly, Shun gets caught due to his slow running.

"Run Saiki, and take care of Ena!" he yells.

Kusuo takes my hand and speeds up.

"_What about Shun?!"_

The delinquents start calling Kusuo cold-hearted for leaving Shun behind. Oh, how I want to break their faces into the pavement for saying that. Suddenly Kusuo stops running and turns to them. I hear footsteps getting closer, those footsteps belong to nonother than Kuboyasu. Shun tells him to run and save himself. However, Kuboyasu is not one to run away from a fight, much less when his friends are in danger, so he beats the delinquents to a pulp while telling us his back story.

"_I already knew all that._"

We all walk home together. Shun tells Kuboyasu that he knew he was a delinquent and that I knew before he even figured it out. Kuboyasu looks at me.

"And you don't mind?" he asks surprised.

"Not really," I smile.

"I mean come on I'm the bodyguard of a psychic, do ya think I would care about a delinquent? A psychic is much more dangerous."

"You know all that, yet you still stay."

"_Well of course and nothing is going to keep me away from you!_"

I spotted a small smile form on Kusuo's face which makes me all giddy inside.

"Usually girls run away from me," Kuboyasu explains.

"Oh, Ena!" Shun suddenly turns to me, "Could you make him one of these protective bracelets?" He displays his red beaded bracelet, which I gave him several months ago, quite proudly.

I chuckle and take out the bracelet I made when Kuboyasu first showed up, "Way ahead of you."

"You had one ready already?" he asks, surprised, taking the bracelet and inspecting it.

I nod, "I expected this the moment you two first talked to each other."

"_This was bound to happen from the beginning._"

Shun hands the bracelet to Kuboyasu, "Welcome to the Jet-Black Wings army!"

They exchange phone numbers and we go home. The next day after school Nendo takes Kusuo, Shun, and me to a ramen place that is a bit far away but when we get there is closed because the manager has hay fever. Shun and Nendo get into an argument about the distance of the ramen place and what we should do next. Our resident dunderhead spots an arcade and suggests we all go there, which instead makes Shun angrier since the games are not suitable replacements for food.

"_Ay_."

They decide to solve their argument by playing games at the arcade, so we go there. I look around mesmerized.

"_Wow, I've never been in an arcade before._"

Kusuo looks at me.

"Never?"

I shake my head.

"_In my last life, I didn't have much freedom..._"

I see two air hockey machines like the one Shun and Nendo will use later to solve their little dispute. I'm torn between asking Kusuo to play with me or to choose a more solo based game here.

"Come on."

I look at Kusuo and he is already standing at one end of the hockey table, holding a paddle.

"I won't go easy on you as I did in table tennis."

Grinning I run to my end of the table and take the remaining paddle, "I'll try my best!"

True to his word he didn't go easy on me at all, but that didn't stop me from trying to score at least once. I hear Shun and Nendo play on the other table. I look at Kusuo and he has a smug smile on his face.

"_Damn he looks hot._"

The smug smile disappears and is replaced by a blush spreading across his cheeks, which conveniently gives me a chance to score.

"Gotcha!" I said scoring one point

"You cheated!"

I tilt my head, "How?"

He doesn't answer, instead, he fixes his glasses and preparing himself. He serves, aiming to score but due to the constant exposure to his speed, I manage to deflect it, surprising both of us. He recovers quickly and hits it even faster than before.

"Ah," I gasp as the puck goes in, scoring his last point and winning the game.

"You did good."

He goes up to me and pats my head.

"Despite the cheating."

"Wa?! I did not cheat!" I pout and cross my arms, "Not my fault you lost concentration for a whole second."

We were interrupted by Shun crying out at his victory but then was stopped by Nendo realizing he could use the paddle to block the puck from entering the goal. That made Shun feel guilty for cheating. Not once did Kusuo have to use his powers to fix the situation. The four of us go into a photo booth, Shun and Nendo start fighting while Kusuo and I stand in the back. I laugh at their antics.

I hear from Shun that Kuboyasu and he tried to help Nendo earn money to buy a gift for his mom, but it failed in the end.

"_Sounds wild._"

Today in P.E the girls have a 10km run after the boys in this cold ass weather! I don't mind running hell. I see the boys coming in and I run up to Kusuo with a bottle of water and hand it to him. He starts drinking the water. I take the time to look at him up and down.

"_At least his hotness warmed me up a little._"

Kusuo paused on his drinking and looks at me

"Are you cold?"

I nod rubbing my hands together to warm them up a little. I watch as he takes off his tracksuit jacket then he hands it to me

"Should be warm enough to last you the whole run."

"That's right you were using your pyrokinesis to warm yourself up.

I put on his jacket and my body instantly warms up. If I were a cat, I would probably be purring due to how nice and warm his jacket is.

"Oh, so nice," I smile blissfully, "Thank you Kusuo."

"Be careful running."

I nod and give him a mock salute, "Yes sir!"

"Also."

I tilt my head "yes?"

"You look cute in an oversized jacket."

A blush spreads across my cheeks up to my ears and my heart starts racing like a bullet, "I...I...um, thank you."

He gives me a small smile and leaves to change. Teruhashi stands next to me at the starting line while the coach explains how the run is going to be.

"Yuki, I have a question," she says sweetly snapping me out of my blissful cloud nine.

"Yes?" I look at her

"Since when have you and Saiki been on a first-name basis?" she asks

"Ah," I stretch, "Well I think it's been a few months since then."

"A..ah I see," her sweetness falters for a second.

Coach Matsuzaki shoots the blank towards the sky and all the girls start running. I get into a comfortable jogging pace where I don't feel like I'm dying. Halfway through the circuit, I notice that there's no one in front of me.

"_Was I left behind?_"

I glance behind me and I see Teruhashi a few feet away from me.

"_Wait, am I first?_"

She looks at me and something crosses her that makes her speed up catching up to me. I look at her as she passes me by.

"_That is gonna backfire._"

I shrug and keep running at my own pace, as well as enjoying the warmth that surrounds me due to Kusuo's jacket.

"_Oh, so nice._"

I lost track of time and without realizing I reach the finish line to see Teruhashi gracefully leaning against the wall taking a breather.

"Ah, that was a good run!" I stretch with a happy smile.

"Good job Yuki, go change," Coach ordered with a proud smile.

I nod and go change. Looking at Kusuo's jacket I see pockets and immediately I stuff my hands in the pockets for more warmth.

"_Oh, Kusuo thank you._"

"Why are you thanking me as if I were a god?"

I jump, hearing Kusuo's voice suddenly.

"_Well, you gave me warmth while supposed god gave me this cold ass weather._"

I reach the girls' locker room and start to change back into my uniform. After that, I fold away Kusuo's jacket to return it to him later. At the end of the day, I start to feel unusually warm.

_"First a sore throat now this? I'm coming down with something_"

By the time I got home, I felt a bit lightheaded.

"_Oh yeah, I'm sick and on a weekend too, bloody hell!_"

I went straight to my room and changed into my favorite pajamas, a long sleeve buttoned shirt with a cherry blossom pattern and a matching pair of pants.

"_Welp time to take it easy cuz I got no one to take care of me._"

Slowly I make my way to the kitchen to get myself some chicken soup to soothe my sore throat. While the soup cooks I go retrieve a blanket to wrap myself up like a burrito.

"Ah, there we go," I mumble to no one in particular.

Once the soup is done, I sit down on the sofa, ready to eat my delicious soup and watch some anime.

"You should be in bed."

I look up with the spoon halfway to my mouth to see Kusuo standing and looking down at me.

"Oh hello," I smile, not the least bit worried about my crush breaking into my house, "I'll go to bed when I'm done with my soup, don't worry."

I expected him to leave, but he surprises me by taking a seat on the sofa. I shrug continuing to eat my soup, flicking on the television and starting up an anime. After I'm done, I turn the TV off, standing up to leave the bowl in the kitchen, but it starts floating away instead.

"Oh," I watch the bowl bob towards the kitchen before turning to look at Kusuo, "You didn't have to do that, but thanks."

Suddenly he picks me up bridal style, burrito and all, and starts walking to my room.

"Um I…I can walk," I mumble shyly, looking up with wide eyes and silently enjoying him carrying me.

"I know."

"Oh, okay," I lean against his warm chest.

He gently places me under the covers of my bed.

"Rest."

I nod and yawn. He turns to leave but in a moment of boldness, I grab his hand.

"Um c…could you stay until I fall asleep?" I whisper, trying to hide my growing blush under the blanket.

He takes my hand and takes a seat beside me on the bed.

I smile softly and whisper, "Thank you, Ku."

As sleep claims me I hear his voice in my head.

"Anything for you Ena."

* * *

**Don't be afraid to leave a review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	20. Money Issue, Karaoke, and The Trip to Ku

**Hello! How are ya doing my dears? Good, I hope. **

**Gothgirl4800: I have no idea wut ya are talking about .. I felt bad that he had to get up early every day to restore his tv to keep it from breaking completely. Thank you for reading this story.**

**rachil: I will make you squee.**

**This chapter and any future chapters of this story will be edited by UnicornPhoenix!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Money Issue, Karaoke, and The Trip to Kusuo's Grandparents' House!

The day I got sick, Kusuo stayed with me, I woke up in the middle of the night to see him lying next to me. It seemed as if I was laying my head on his chest. His arms were wrapped around me. He looked so peaceful and his lips looked so kissable. The thought of kissing him crossed my mind but I decided against it, instead I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around him, getting comfortable to go back to sleep. I was feeling better by Monday and I got the sneaking suspicion that Kusuo took care of me during those nights.

The following weekend I had to watch Yuuta. Kusuo showed up to get away from Teruhashi but since God loves her so much (and hates the rest of us), she rang Yuuta's doorbell instead and found Kusuo there. He took her to his house (reluctantly) while I stayed behind to watch the kid. Yuuta eventually realized that a character from his favorite show looks like Teruhashi so he drags me to Kusuo's house to see her. On the bright side, Yuuta innocently claimed that Miss Snowy was prettier than Peach-T girl and Kusuo gave me a heart-shaped cake right in front of her!

Today Kusuo suddenly sends me a telepathic message saying that he needs money while I'm relaxing in my jacuzzi.

"_What?_"

The episode of him aporting multiple objects hits me

"_Oh._"

I get dressed and head over there. Once there I spot Kusuo waiting at a booth. I take a seat across from him.

"Yo," I greet him, taking out my wallet.

"You took a while."

"Would you have preferred I come here naked?" I ask him with a blank stare.

He stares back. I look over his bill and take out the amount needed.

"There, all paid," I smile.

"I'll pay you back."

"You already did," I chuckle, "Two weekends ago, you took care of me."

He tenses up a little as he stands up.

"You knew?"

I smile, standing up after him, "I don't remember going to bed with a wet towel on my forehead, and no one else knew I was sick but you."

We walk out of the place. He takes me home after that. A few days later, most of the class goes to do karaoke. I didn't want to go but Shun dragged me here.

"_Might as well try to get Kusuo his sweet dazzling treat early._"

Takahashi starts singing and instantly his song gets canceled.

"_Thank you!_"

Shun asks us what we're each going to sing. I shrug indifferently.

"Don't know, don't care," I respond, flipping through the songbook.

"In that case can I choose one for you?" Shun asks excitedly.

I shrug, "Sure, go ahead."

Hairo comes around for us to reserve a song while Kusuo goes and reserves his dazzling parfait. I watch Shun input numbers for the song he wants me to sing.

"_Welp we'll see how that goes._"

Teruhashi stands up.

"_Oh god no._"

Most of the boys in the class go crazy before she even starts singing. She starts singing and the same boys and a few girls start crying in awe at her 'angelic singing.'

"_She has a nice voice, yes, but there's no reason to go crazy about it._"

When she is done singing, most of the class flocks to her, complimenting how talented she is.

"_The lyrics are still funky._"

Shun's turn comes.

"Go Shun!" I cheer louder than the flock surrounding Teruhashi.

That made him smile instead of the tears he had in the anime because of people not paying attention to his singing.

"_He's better than I thought._"

"Didn't you watch this already?"

"I did but Teruhashi's fan club didn't let me hear correctly."

Kusuo nods in understanding. Shun comes back and sits next to me.

"That was good Shun," I grin and clap, "Nice bloody."

Kusuo claps along with me when a waiter walks in holding the chocolate parfait Kusuo ordered.

"Oh, that's mine," I call it before the guy could call out the order.

Kusuo looks a bit ticked off as the waiter places the chocolate parfait in front of me. As the waiter leaves, I slide the parfait over to Kusuo surprising him.

"_I know it's yours, I claimed it before someone else who also ordered it after you claimed it._"

"Are you god?"

I giggle.

"_With the knowledge, I have about this world, I could be._"

Nendo stands up

"_Uh oh."_

Just like in the anime Nendo asks Kusuo to do a duet with him. That attracts attention which Kusuo doesn't like. The lights go off, startling the class, but they come back on. Kusuo is gone, so Nendo decides to sing alone. I put on a pair of earplugs I brought for this occasion and take out my book. I didn't notice when Nendo finished singing until Kusuo walks in.

"What happened here?"

I look up from my book and see the class collapsed on the floor and tables "Oh," I take out my earplugs, "Nendo's singing happened."

"You came prepared."

I nod with a smirk, "Yep."

He sits back down and continues eating his parfait, only to be interrupted by Hairo telling him it's his turn to sing.

"_Heh._"

Kusuo goes to give the second microphone to Nendo, making everyone in the room flee for their lives and makes me laugh to tears

"Ya can finish in peace now." I give Kusuo a grin.

Nendo left then Kusuo and I leave after he finished his parfait.

"My mom wanted me to ask if you were doing anything on spring break."

I tilt my head thinking, "I don't have anything planned; my parents were gonna come for the whole week, but work said otherwise so I'm free."

"Would you like to come with us to visit my grandparents?"

I shrug, "Sure, sounds like fun."

I may look calm on the outside, but on the inside, I'm buzzing with excitement at the prospect of spending a weekend with Kusuo even if his family is going to be there.

"Good."

I look at him and I see a small smile form on his beautiful face. It got me thinking that maybe his mom didn't suggest I go, but it was he who suggested it. The invitation became even more special! He wants me to go with him. Spring break is just around the corner, so I must start packing as soon as I get home. So excited!

The day of the trip comes and I'm buzzing with excitement. I had to get up early since it's a several hours trip. I met them at Kusuo's house, and Kurumi was so happy to know I was coming along and was convinced that I love her parents. I was more worried about her dad liking me than me liking them, which I already do. On the train ride, Kusuo and I played cards. Do you have any idea of how hard it is to play cards with a psychic?! On the last game, before we had to get off though, he won, but I managed to keep him from knowing what I was going to play next until the end when he cheated and got into my head making me tell him my next move.

"I did not cheat."

"_Your cute face distracted me!_"

* * *

**Don't be afraid to leave a review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	21. Visiting Kusuo's Grandparents!

**Hello, my darlings! How are ya doing? I hope ya are all doing good or at least decent :D anyways I got a surprisingly big load of reviews from the last chapter so I'll try to answer them all!**

**Gothgirl4800: Here ya go my dear, enjoy and UnicornPhoenix is very happy that ya have noticed her hard work.**

**rachil: yes, yes he did.**

**Guest with the grandparent's idea: Thank you for the partial idea your review has given me, this is the result. Hope ya enjoy it!**

**DarkRain4Eternity and Applejax: Here ya go, read and find out.**

**AnimeIsLife: Oh hun I won't stop this story nor my other ones. Yes, it's true some authors stop writing because of the lack of attention, I won't let that stop me since these stories are tailored to my likings so I'll keep writing until the animes are over. I enjoy making my readers squeel :3**

**SandwichFool: Here ya go!**

**Coolfire30, the guest who read this 5 times, and the guest who thought I wouldn't continue this: Thank you and I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Also, of course, I'm continuing this, a person gotta rest fam!**

**Guest with double PS: Hello darling! To answer your question, hmm yes she could have easily called that pervert's name instead of pulling him by his collar but it wouldn't have been as much fun for me to write and the plot wouldn't have progressed as much. There there, have more cotton candy!**

**Yes, it was edited by UnicornPhoenix, give her sum love!**

**Enjoy my darling~!**

* * *

Visiting Kusuo's Grandparents!

To visit Kusuo's grandparents, we took a train, then a plane, another train, and lastly a bus to the middle of nowhere!

"_Looks like a calm area._"

I look around for Kusuo, but he's not here…

"_Oh, probably went to get some gloves._"

"I did."

He appears behind me, startling me. I take a deep breath to hold back the incoming yelp.

"_You…dammit Kusuo!_"

He chuckles, making me pout and cross my arms like a child.

"_Meanie._"

We finally reach our destination. I see the Saiki last name by the door.

"_That's right, I forgot Kurumi's maiden name was Saiki._"

"According to dad, they were meant to be."

"_Interesting logic._"

Kusuo's grandma opens the door; if I remember correctly, her name is Kumi. She smiles warmly and welcomes us then turns to me.

"You must be Ena, I heard so much about you from Kurumi," she says smiling

I bow politely, "Thank you for allowing me to stay."

"Why wouldn't we let little Ku's girlfriend stay?" She giggles lightly.

I freeze.

"_Come again?_"

I look at Kusuo to find him looking back at me.

"Did she just…?"

"_Yep, she did._"

We shrug in unison; it's too much of a hassle to try and change her mind.

"_What's our story then?_"

"The movie fiasco."

"_Ah, got it._"

"Come in come in," she lets us in and guides us into the living area, "Kumagoro they're here!"

Said man throws a snarky comment and his eyes land on me. I wave slightly.

"This is the boy's girlfriend?" he asks then scoffs "I don't like her," he stands up, "I'll be in the other room."

I stare at the empty seat with a blank look.

"_He doesn't like me..._"

I can feel my hands start to tremble, so I take a deep breath to stop the trembling and to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"_Remember he is a tsundere, maybe he doesn't mean it…?_"

We sit down around the kotatsu. The adults talk about how big Kusuo has gotten since the last time they came to visit. From under the kotatsu, I feel a familiar hand on mine.

"He didn't mean it."

Kusuo gives my hand a gentle squeeze. I relax, listening to the adults talk to distract myself. They discuss how long we're staying. Kumagoro comes into the room and I feel a glare aimed at me as if trying to open my head wide open. I thickly swallow the urge to turn around and glare back. Kurumi asks if we could stay longer, and he tells her to do whatever she wants quite snarkily. It's decided then that we'll stay over the weekend. Kurumi takes out a box of castella.

"_I've never tried castella before…_"

I watch as Kumi prepares some tea and Kurumi cuts the cake for all of us. Kusuo is asked to take a piece to Kumagoro, but Kuniharu ends up taking it to him. He just ends up coming back depressed, to nobody's surprise.

"_Kusuo it's time to show some affection._"

Kusuo sighs getting up with his piece of castella and his grandpa's

"You're right."

He goes into the other room. I try castella for the first time and it tastes really good.

"_I wonder if I can learn to make it when I get home._"

That night on my way to change in the bathroom, I noticed that my futon was placed very close to Kusuo's, which instantly reminded me of the night he slept beside me when I was sick. Images of that night start appearing in my head. His warmth, how safe I felt in his arms, his sweet scent…woah!

"Way to go genius, a little more and you would have turned into that perverted medium," I mumble, looking up at myself in the mirror. "Oh?" I touch my hair, "It's growing, I might have to start putting it up soon," I finish changing into my blue pajamas with moons and stars pattern.

I get comfortable in my futon by doing a little wiggle. I hear low chuckle beside me, making me freeze and slowly turn my head towards the sound to see Kusuo laying down with his head resting on his hand, watching me with a small smile on his face. I feel my whole face turn red.

"_Y…you saw all that?_"

His smile turns into a smirk and I feel my face get brighter.

"_Not. A. Word._"

I hide a little under the covers

"Go to sleep Ena."

I turn on my side to look at him.

"Sleep well Kusuo," I whisper with a smile.

He gives me a small smile.

"Sweet dreams Ena."

I close my eyes and sleep takes me. At some point during the night, I wake up and see everything pitch black.

"_Ah crap why?_"

I take a deep breath.

"_You are fine, nothing will hurt you, close your eyes and go back to sleep._"

My eyes refuse to close long enough for me to go back to sleep. Suddenly I heard a loud grumbling sound which makes me hide under the covers.

"_The fuck was that?!_"

I carefully peek out of the covers and realize that the loud grumbling is Kuniharu snoring.

"_At least it's not a monster._"

A hand grabs mine and I tense.

"Relax it's me."

I relax.

"_I'm sorry, did I wake you?_"

"It doesn't matter, come here."

I look at him and he's facing me, but his eyes are closed 'cause he doesn't have his glasses on.

"_Eh?_"

"Come here."

He pulls me towards him then wraps his arms around me. I can feel my heart wanting to burst out of my chest and I'm pretty sure he can hear it as well, yet I feel safer. He kisses my forehead.

"Sleep."

As if by his command my eyelids got heavy allowing sleep to take me once more. When I wake up in the morning, I notice that I'm back in my futon.

"_Was it a dream?_"

I feel something holding onto my hand and when I look beside me, I see a sleeping Kusuo holding my hand.

"_Well, this is a nice sight to wake up to._"

Sitting up, I carefully grab my book which I left next to the futon last night and start reading it until Kusuo wakes up and let's go of my hand. That's more of an excuse for me to keep holding his hand. I saw a flash go off, so I look up to see Kurumi with a camera.

She squeals quietly, "You look like you're reading to him!" I blush and make to exit the room, but I feel Kusuo squeeze my hand, which stops me from leaving. It also has the unfortunate effect of making my blush worse.

"_Are you awake?_"

"Yes."

He sits up and puts on his glasses.

"Good morning," I smile at him

He nods, still a bit drowsy.

"_Sleepy Kusuo is so cute._"

Kurumi comes back and announces that we are going to the amusement park.

"_Cool._"

We all get dressed. Outside I notice that the car is much bigger than how it was in the anime.

"_Of course it is genius, you're here, it has to accommodate 6 people instead of 5._"

We all get in the car. Kusuo and I sit in the back. I would read but reading and being in motion makes me queasy. We reach the park and the episode hits me.

"_Ah yes, the depilated amusement park._"

"Is something bad going to happen?"

"_Well your dad might run the risk of flying off in the roller coaster and you might almost destroy a gondola in the Ferris Wheel._"

He sighs. We all go to the park. Kurumi reminisces about how she used to come here all the time when she was little, and how nothing has changed. In the meantime, her parents go get us some tickets.

"_I have always wondered how the hell this park stayed open all these years._"

Kusuo's grandparents come back with passes to the whole park. Kurumi drags Kuniharu, Kusuo, and me to the roller coaster. She makes us sign a form that says that the park will not be held accountable for any accidents.

"_Oh boy._"

We go in and I take a seat next to Kurumi while Kusuo sits next to his dad.

"_First time on a roller coaster, this is so exciting!_"

It all goes well until we reach the top when Kuniharu's restraint bar lifts.

"_Kusuo, your dad._"

"What? Oh…"

I see Kusuo's head turn to his dad. The rest of the ride Kuniharu screams of terror fills the air. When we get off the ride, the poor man is dizzy and can barely talk due to his screaming. Kurumi notices that the Ferris Wheel is working, which is hardly true; it might be running but it's making weird sounds. Kuniharu backs out of going on that ride due to suddenly feeling worse after imagining the things that could happen in there.

"_Oh, buddy I'm with you on that._"

"You're not going?"

"_Nu-uh, I'm staying here where I'm slightly bit safer._"

Kurumi apologizes and takes her husband to take a seat at a nearby bench. I watch as Kusuo and his grandpa go onto a gondola while I stay with his grandma.

"So Ena, how did you and little Kusuo got together?" she suddenly asks, smiling brightly at me.

"_Oh boy, now I'm wishing I was up there._"

"Oh um," I pause and smile, "He invited me to see a movie he had always wanted to watch, and we have been together ever since."

"Oh, that's so sweet," she gushes, "The two of you look so cute together!"

I blush, "Thank you, he's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"_It's not a lie in the end._"

Suddenly one gondola starts going crazy.

"_Isn't that…?_"

Kurumi comes running.

"Oh, my goodness that's the one your father and Kusuo are in!" Kumi shouts worried making my eyes widen.

"But what in the world is Ku doing that for?!" Kurumi says.

I notice that the gondola is shaking more violently than it did in the anime, worrying me more.

"_Kusuo!_"

The gondola stops shaking and the ride continues. We watch them come out. Kumagoro ends up in the same position as Kuniharu, both laying down their heads on their wives' lap. After I made sure that he was fine which shocked him a little I go up to Kusuo and hug him. I feel him tense up at the sudden embrace.

"I'm glad you're ok," I whisper into his chest.

He wraps an arm around my waist, places his other hand on the back of my head, tucking my head under his chin.

"You big dummy, that was dangerous," I mumble squeezing him a little tighter.

He chuckles softly.

"I know."

Next day comes along and It's time to leave. I help Kusuo put away the futons.

"_Your grandpa is planning something._"

He nods, putting away the last futon. We all go into the car and Kumagoro is the one driving. After a while, on the road, the car stops. He claims that he ran out of gas. Kurumi finds the gas tank in the trunk with the help of Kusuo and we're back on our way to the train station.

"But I don't understand, how did you guys know there would be a spare gas can in the trunk?" Kumi asks, confused.

"Oh, Kusuo saw it from the back seat," I respond, smiling before Kuniharu can come up with some ridiculous excuse.

"That makes sense," she giggles.

"_Ah, precious knowledge._"

Suddenly Kumagoro steps on the brakes. I look ahead and I see a bunch of rocks, mud, and possibly a tree on the road from a possible landslide. Kusuo's parents step out of the car to check out the damage ahead.

"Come with me."

I step out of the car with Kusuo. While he goes up the aftermath of a landslide, I stand next to his parents. Soon, his grandparents are out of the car as well.

"_Do I have to act surprised?_"

"Do as you wish."

Kurumi reveals that Kusuo has psychic powers. They gasp when he cleans up the damage easily then they silently flail around to each other while I clap amazed. Kuniharu looks at me.

"I take it that you already knew," he assumes.

I nod, "He told me a long time ago."

They try to understand what kind of psychic Kusuo is.

"I think it would be best if he shows them instead," I suggest.

Kusuo does a demonstration while Kuniharu names each power. They are still shocked until Kumagoro is the first one to snap out of it.

I look at Kusuo.

"Since they know now, you could visit more often and perhaps for a longer time as well," I point out.

I notice that the older man looks at me with widened eyes.

"His likeability meter for you suddenly shot up."

"_Yes!_"

With that Kusuo teleports us to his house then he walks me home. At my door, I turn to him.

"That was an interesting trip," I say unlocking my door, "Thank you for inviting me."

"It was mom's idea."

He looks away from me, I notice a slight blush on his cheeks.

I chuckle lightly, "If you say so."

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	22. Occult Club and Crepes

**Hello, my dears! How are you all doing? Good, I hope. I'm doing good aside from being at the verge of getting sick, this weekend is gonna be fun!**

**Gothgirl4800: I actually had an idea that could have made the chapter better but I forgot to add it then I remembered after I posted the chapter so yea :D. Anyways yes I will follow the anime as well have an original ending.**

**Sandwichfool: yes I have to hit you in the feels, it keeps me alive :)**

**For the guests, refer to the author's note in chapter 7, that is my answer to you.**

**Anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

Occult Club and Crepes!

The day started out nicely, and it was going well until Toritsuka decided to show up and sit with Kusuo and me during lunch. He complained about how he couldn't get into any clubs.

"_I mean the things you did when you joined those clubs are the reason why you couldn't stay. Not to mention two of them were clubs for girls exclusively…_"

I ignored the one-sided conversation to eat, and afterwards, we went to the hall where all the club posters are posted. I see people questioning the occult club flyer.

"Say, beautiful angel, how about you are the first to join my occult club?" Toritsuka suggests seductively, "And be my first test subject on my attribution of arousal experiment?"

From the corner of my eye, I notice Kusuo tense up.

I laugh, "No."

He sighs, "No worries angel you'll soon fall for me."

"_Oh, buddy I have already fallen for someone way better than you._"

Kusuo relaxes, before he looks away, I notice a hint of blush adorning his cheeks. The perverted medium takes us to the room he is going to use for his club activities. He opens the room and it's dark…

"_Bloody hell, really?!_"

Kusuo takes my hand interlocking his fingers with mine reminding that he is here with me. I squeeze his hand sticking close to him as we go in. Toritsuka mumbles that we might need to wait for the people to show up. Remembering the episode, I look to my right and see the silhouette of a person.

"I'll like to join the occult club," the person says in an ominous tone.

"Hey, a girl!" the pervert exclaims, looking at her hopefully, only to scream and hide behind Kusuo once he sees her face. Or the part that we can see of it, anyway.

I turn on the light, sick of the darkness. The girl introduces herself and lists off the things she had done in the past related to the paranormal, along with the desire to use this club to find sacrifices to summon the dark lord.

"_Kusuo?_"

"What?"

Kusuo looks at me

"_Do I need to sacrifice something to summon you?_"

He gives me a deadpan look, which makes me grin. But then he smirks at me.

"Giving yourself to me should be enough."

My whole body went into overdrive.

"_I…I…um shush it._"

He chuckles. Our moment was interrupted by the door opening and revealing Shun. He introduced himself as the Jet-Black Wings. He notices me once he comes into the room.

"Oh, hey Ena!" he greets me enthusiastically.

"Yo," I wave.

Toritsuka quickly turns him away for being a guy. Chiyo shows up right behind Shun. The pervert hits on her the moment she walks in even though she's his friend's ex. Shun asks why can't guys join. Toritsuka's answer to that is that girls have more potential for spiritual powers. He also tries to pull me in his arms along with Makino and Chiyo but to my surprise, Kusuo is still holding my hand, so he pulls me back towards him and away from the pervert.

"_I feel like a ping pong ball._"

Chiyo finds out that Shun can't join so she decides she won't join either killing the pervert's enthusiasm. She suggests that they should make their own occult club, Makino takes interest in that, severing even more of Toritsuka's enthusiasm until he caves and allows Shun to join. I watch them, then I realize something the moment the lights go off. Everyone but Kusuo starts freaking out. Kusuo lets go of my hand and instead wraps his arm around my waist pulling me into him.

"It will be over soon."

I nod, too busy trying to calm my heart, which successfully distracts me from the sudden darkness. The TVs turn on showing static freaking out Toritsuka even more to the point that he wants out of the room but can't since Kusuo locked us all in. Makino starts chanting, and the lights come back on while the TVs turn off. I look around; Shun is on all fours on the floor, possibly trying not to cry, Chiyo is relieved yet disappointed that Shun didn't try to protect her from the supposed ghost, Makino is fine (hell she probably enjoyed that), and Toritsuka is looking at her in complete awe.

"_It worked in a way I guess._"

I feel a hand on my head, and feeling confused I look at Kusuo.

"_What is it?_"

"You didn't freak out this time."

I blush.

"_Well because you were here with me._"

Next day comes along and it's time for Home EC. Matsuzaki announces that we are making crepes.

"_Ah yes, time to show off!_"

I get placed with Aren and Nendo. Oh yeah since Aren is on the Jet-Black Wings team Shun, him, and I are on a first-name basis. Nendo takes the time to teach Aren how to whisk properly. I'm left to own devices so while I'm whisking, I'm thinking of what kind of crepe I want to make.

"_I know what Nendo is making. I want to give some of mine to Kusuo since Shun and Hairo are incapable of cooking… hmmm._"

I look at my bowl then go up to Nendo who is talking to Kusuo's group, "Nendo is this fine?" I show him the bowl.

"That's perfect! Great job ramen buddy," he grins "Do you know how to cook it?" I shake my head, "Then I'll show you that too!"

He grabs their pan, lightly coats it with oil, and pours in some of their batter when the oil heats up. I watch intently. He suddenly flips it.

"Wow Nendo, that's cool," I clap

From the corner of my eye, I notice Kusuo glaring at Nendo while he leaves. I go to my pan and batter repeating what he did except the flipping.

"Flipping will take a lot of practice so I'll stick to the chopsticks for now."

I manage to make four crepes with my batter. It would have been five crepes, but the first try refused to flip over so I went to ask Chiyo how to use chopsticks. She gladly showed me. I don't use chopsticks often, hell to cook I use a fork. Either way, I'm proud of how they came out. I found some coffee flavored syrup.

"That's convenient."

I made two chocolate coffee jelly cream crepes for Kusuo, one vanilla chocolate cream crepe for me, and one strawberry banana cream crepe for Shun.

"I did it!" I grin.

"Good job Ena!" Aren pats my back, smiling at me.

"Shun," I go up to him, "Here," I hand him his crepe.

"You made this for me?" He asks, eyes sparkling as he takes the plate.

"Yep," I smile, "Enjoy."

I hear Nendo giving Kusuo some of his crepes.

"Kusuo," he looks at me, "Here," I hand him the two crepes I made for him.

His eyes light up.

"Why weren't you on my team?"

I chuckle.

"_You already had three on your team._"

He sighs then takes a bite out of one and his eyes widen.

"Is there coffee jelly in this?"

I nod, grinning, "Do you like it?"

He nods almost inhaling the rest of the crepe, along with the second one.

I giggle, "I can make you more and bring them to you to your house later today if you like," I suggest.

His eyes widen again.

"Seriously, are you god?"

I chuckle.

"_Perhaps._"

Later today, true to my word I made those crepes for Kusuo. I made four, all of them different. The moment I finish the last crepe he appears in my kitchen

"Oh, I was gonna take them to your house," I giggle, "You couldn't wait, huh?"

"Shut it."

I laugh, "Here," I serve him all four with a glass of water and take a seat across from where I served him.

He takes a seat and digs in. I watch him enjoy the crepes.

"_At the rate I'm going with my cooking, I'm turning out to be a good wife in that department, going by Japan's standards._"

I look at him, and he's staring at me.

I tilt my head questioningly, "yes?"

"Nothing."

He looks away and takes a sip of water. I notice a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"If you say so," I shrug nonchalantly.

A few days later while I'm walking in the halls of the school, I see members from Teruhashi's fan club coming out of a room.

"_This looks familiar._"

I wait until they all leave the room then go in to see the room is pitch black. I turn on the lights to see Kusuo tied up to a chair in the middle of a square made of tables.

"Well, I'm assuming the Kokomins found you," I lean against the door frame.

"They were gonna purge me."

"But they assumed that you are part of Teruhashi's happiness, so they didn't," I head over to untie him.

"Unfortunately."

I pat his head. "There there."

I notice one specific paper and pick it up to read.

_Shocking news: Is Kokomi Teruhashi being cheated on?!_

It shows a picture of Kusuo and I hugging while Teruhashi is watching us in the background.

"_Oh yeah, this was in the neighboring town._"

I show him the paper, "I didn't know we were dating. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Come on, class starts soon."

"Yes sir," I mock salute him.

We walk to class together.

"_Going by what happened today, that means he will show up soon…_"

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	23. London

**Hello, my darlings! How are you? I'm a bit sick but still willing to write, gotta entertain myself somehow :3**

**Gothgirl4800: Phoenix would be glad to hear she is being worshipped. I hope the con was fun. It's fine, sleep is good for you!**

**rachil: Ah bold Saiki is something that is not seen often.**

**Applejax XD: Saiki is very sweet yes :3**

**Pein's number 1 Girl: No need to wait anymore, the next chapter is here!**

**YaoiLovinKitsune: Yeah phoenix made me aware of my lack of punctuations, but I have gotten better! I love Kusuo too, he's so cute!**

**AnimeIsLife: Oh, he knows. She is a bit dense but that moment is coming sooner than ya think my dear.**

**Guests: Yes I am. I'm glad you love it.**

**Enjoy! I'm not sorry about how it ends :3**

* * *

London

The last few nights I've been helping Kusuo control his strength when he throws. A wall suffered much damage before he could move to a human's average strength, which at that moment was me. He was hesitant which led him to throw the ball too soft but after some bribery, he threw it a bit harder, but soft enough to not cause damage. We ended up playing an hour-long game of catch. He improved a lot, and I'm proud of him!

"Stop that!"

"_It's true though! I'm proud of you!_"

This afternoon I had to run to the store to buy food for the week. On my way back I hear a loud sound like a wall crumbling. I run to where the sound came from and I notice the wall unbelievably clean.

"_Wait…_"

I hear Nendo's loud voice.

"_Ah crap!_"

I place the shopping bags on the ground by the wall and climb up the wall. I see Kusuo without one of his limiters. He notices me, his eyes widen.

"_So, it has begun._"

"Nendo!" I call, successfully distracting the dunderhead.

"Oh, ramen buddy! What are you-," he grins and waves rapidly.

"Let's go get ramen!" I blurt out cutting him off.

"Sure!" his grin gets wider.

"Thank you."

"_Anything for you._"

Kusuo disappears. Distraction was a success! I get down from the wall and grab my groceries while Nendo comes out to meet me. We go to get ramen, but I get a call before we order.

"Yes?" I answer my phone

"Ena, Kusuo collapsed in our living room!" Kurumi's frantic voice comes from the other side

"I'm on my way," I hang up then turn to Nendo, "Raincheck on that ramen, there's an emergency I gotta take care off."

"No problem ramen buddy," he nods with a goofy grin.

I smile and start running towards Kusuo's house. Once there, I knock on the door a bit harder than I intended. Kuniharu answers.

"Ah Ena, come in," he moves aside, he looks worried

"Thank you," I say between pants, going in and placing my groceries on the floor.

Kurumi is on the phone with who I assume is Kusuke. I bend down carefully in front of Kusuo.

"You came fast."

I take his hand.

"_Of course I did; when it comes to you, I'll drop whatever I'm doing to help you._"

His face contorts slightly in pain.

"_His head is getting filled with a lot of thoughts._"

An idea hits me.

"_Hold on._"

I run up the stairs to his room to find his germanium ring. Once I find it, I run back, takes his hand, and slide the ring into his finger.

"Better?" I whisper squeezing his hand gently.

He nods.

"Ena could you come with us to London to see Ku's brother?" Kurumi asks after hanging up.

I look at her and nod. Like that, I board the plane with the Saikis to London. I volunteer to push Kusuo on the wheelchair. His parents start taking pictures of the city the second we leave the hotel.

"_Ay._"

I watch them have a one-sided conversation with Kusuo. Suddenly Kuniharu walks up to me and hands me the pieces of Kusuo's limiter.

"He wants you to hold onto them," he says.

"Oh ok," I put them away safely in my bag.

"Alright next stop Cambridge!" he cheers.

Well, that is the idea, but we end up sightseeing instead. In one of the stores we go in, I stay off to the side in the store with Kusuo. I spot a cute beanie with snowflakes stitched all around the border on the stand next to us.

"Cute," I giggle trying it on then go around facing Kusuo, "Look what I found!"

He looks at me, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Cute."

"I know right?!" I grin, taking it off to look at it again.

"I guess the hat is cute too."

It took me a hot second to connect the dots and realize what he said. I feel my face go red; I hide a little behind the beanie glancing away from him.

"I…um…" I splutter, getting redder.

He chuckles. His parents come back with new shirts on that make them seem like tourists. I buy the beanie and put it on happily. We go to the London Eye and get on after passing through bag check; I sigh, placing my hands on Kusuo's shoulders, knowing what he's about to do and what's about to happen.

"Don't stand up," I lean forward to whisper in his ear, "He'll show up here."

I notice his ears get red when I lean back.

"_Did me whispering in his ear cause that? Hmmm._"

True to my word Kusuke shows up, flying with a jetpack. I look up at him, unimpressed.

"_I've seen this countless times, it doesn't impress me anymore, unlike Kusuo's powers._"

We get off the London Eye. Their parents run to him; he ignores Kuniharu while he greets Kurumi. He goes up to Kusuo and me.

"Ah, you must be Ena, Kusuo's girlfriend." He says condescending, "You don't look like much."

"And you must Kusuke, Kusuo's annoying older brother," I smile unaffected by his insult, "Nice to finally meet the one who's failed so many times to surpass him."

Kusuke's eye twitches, and then he turns to his dad. After jokingly confusing him for someone else, he hugs him.

"_Oooh, I hit a nerve._"

Their parents explain to him the situation, then he goes on a ramble; I tune that part out.

"Let me have a look at those parts," he says after finishing his ramble.

Kuniharu pales, "I lost my bag!"

I sigh. Before Kusuke could take out his laptop I butt in.

"You left it at the bag check-in the London Eye," I say earning another eye twitch from him.

I smirk.

"_Am I stealing your spotlight pretty boy?_"

"Oh wow, how did you know?" Kuniharu asks impressed.

"That was the last time I saw you with it on then it disappeared, so it was safe to assume you left it there," I explain.

We go retrieve the bag. Kusuke asks for the pieces again.

"Oh, Ena has them," Kurumi says smiling.

I take the little bag with the pieces out of my bag and hand them to him. He puts the limiter back together quickly, impressing his parents. He looks at me as if expecting an expression of amazement but all I give him is a bored look. The limiter is back where it belongs, in Kusuo's head! Kusuo gets up from the wheelchair and takes off the ring.

"_That thing on his head cancels your telepathy._"

He looks at Kusuke's head.

"That explains it."

Kusuke introduces his invention as the telepathy canceler. He invites Kusuo to see his lab, gives their parents a reservation to a restaurant, then turns to me.

"There's a bookstore nearby, perhaps you would like to check it out?" He gives me a fake smile.

I chuckle menacingly, "You're not getting rid of me that easy."

He ignores me turning to Kusuo "Kusuo lets play rock paper scissors."

They play, and Kusuke loses as always. He starts listing off all the games he lost to Kusuo as we walk.

"_Yes, we get it, you lost many times._"

"In total, how many times do you think I lost to you?" He asks.

"_4254 times…_"

"Zero wins, 4254 loses," he confirms my thoughts.

Kusuo teleports us to a hotel room.

"_Shun and Nendo are in the room next door._"

Kusuo's head snaps towards me.

"What?!"

"Oh, I see you've noticed, that's right they are in the next room." Kusuke once again confirms my thoughts.

Kusuo looks a mix between annoyed and angry. I take a seat in a nearby chair tired from all the walking. Kusuke tells us when he invited them.

"_Yes, they would be the type of people to fall for it._"

"I would have done the same to your little girlfriend, but Mom beat me to it," he adds.

I sigh irritably.

"_Not surprised, but why do people keep calling me Kusuo's girlfriend? I mean I'm not complaining, but it would be nice if it were true..._"

I tune out his voice until Kusuo grabs my hand and drags me out of the room.

"Oh, I'm participating in the game of tag?" I ask in surprise.

He nods opening the door of the room Shun and Nendo are in.

"Hey, buddy!" Nendo yells in excitement

"Surprised to see us?!" Shun also yells then sees me, "Oh hey Ena, what're you doing here?"

"Their mom asked me to tag along," I respond.

Kusuke butts in announcing that we are going to play tag around London. They're supposed to help Kusuo and I escape…

"_Say what?_"

We got three hours and we can use any type of transportation as long as we don't leave the city limits. He gives us half an hour head start. Once outside Kusuo grabs a map of the city. We walk for a good 20 minutes when I remember something.

"Um, guys?" I call them, and they stop walking and turn to me, "The subway is on strike."

"WHAT?!" Shun yells, shocked, "What about a bus or taxi instead?"

I point towards the nearby bus, where there is a huge line waiting to board, "I don't think so."

They look at the line. Shun starts to visibly panic.

"If we don't move, we'll be caught!" he cries.

I look around.

"_Hmm, oh._"

I see the bicycles they use in the anime.

"Guys, let's use that," I point at the bicycles.

"Great idea Ena," Shun says.

We grab the bikes and ride into alleys avoiding the cameras. We ride for 15 minutes before Shun gets tired and falls from the bike. I click my tongue. I hear loud rumble making me look above me. My eyes widen as I see Kusuke on a motorcycle about to land right on top of me! I jump off the bike out of the way, possibly twisting my ankle on the landing. The motorcycle lands creating a lot of smoke.

"Ena!"

"Ena/Yuki!" Shun and Nendo shout

"I'm okay!" I shout back getting up and getting back on my bike as the smoke clears.

We start pedalling once more. Nendo calls Kusuke a psychic when I remembered something.

"_Dammit! Kusuo, he has a tracker on you._"

Kusuke comes to a sudden stop. We stop at a department store. Shun and Nendo look around. Nendo ends up riding a small car down the aisle.

"I don't know him," I mumble a little embarrassed from watching Nendo.

In that moment of rest, my ankle starts to hurt.

"_Ah, I must have twisted my ankle when I landed from that jump._"

Suddenly sound comes from the store's speakers. It called Nendo a gorilla and a serial killer, accused Shun of calling football soccer, condemned Kusuo with climbing the big ben, and me of doing graffiti on the monument of Queen Victoria!

"_What the fuck man?! I could get killed for that!_"

Kusuo grabs my hand and we start running with Nendo and Shun right behind us. Soon a mob of shoppers are chasing us. The mob chases another four people and we take that chance to go up one more floor. We hide in the bathroom. Kusuo pulls me into his arms. I cling onto his shirt tense.

"Time's up."

I relax into his warm embrace.

"_Good, I'm exhausted_."

We walk back to the hotel. That night I sit with Shun and Nendo to eat the desserts Kusuke promised to serve if Kusuo and I won. Shun and Nendo start fighting.

"Enaaaaa! Nendo took my cake!" Shun whines like a child

"_Oh boy, I have become a mother._"

"Nendo don't take his cake," I scold Nendo.

He pouts like a child while Shun sticks his tongue out at him. I sigh, finishing my dessert. I get up.

"I'll turn myself in, that game of tag was exhausting." I yawn.

"Oh, alright sleep well Ena," Kurumi smiles, "Ku, why don't you take her to her room?"

He gets up without a fuzz and takes me to my room after I bid goodnight to everyone. In the hallway, he picks me up bridal style.

"K…Kusuo!" I squeak surprised, "I can walk."

"No, you can't, do you think I didn't notice you limping all the way back here?"

I avoid looking at him a blush creeps onto my face

"I thought I was walking fine," I mumble

He sighs and teleports us into my hotel room. The lights turn on as he sits me on the bed. He takes a seat on the bed facing me. He gently grabs my throbbing ankle, I wince. Suddenly it didn't hurt anymore.

"Oh," I blink and smile at him, "Thank you, Ku," I stand up, "I'll go change out of these sweaty clothes," I go for my bag to take out my pajamas.

Out of nowhere, he hugs me from behind. My body heats up, my face is probably a tomato.

"I thought I lost you…"

His voice sounds so broken, scared. His arms are trembling. I turn around in his embrace, cup his cheeks gently.

"You won't get rid of me that easily," I whisper.

For the first time he lets out a small laugh, he leans forward pressing his forehead against mine.

"I won't allow it, you belong here with me," he whispers, using his voice for the first time!

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	24. Art and Kusuo's Messy Unplanned Summer!

**Hello my darlings! HAPPY WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU PEOPLE CELEBRATE! The last chapter got a lot of reviews so here we go!**

**Gothgirl4800: I'm feeling a bit better now thank you. So nothing will top that moment? Hmm, I'll take that as a challenge then. I do enjoy my writing and reading my writing, sometimes I forget I wrote it XD.**

**YueHiiro03: I'll welcome your friend to join me in the gutter XD.**

**Pein's number 1 Girl: Patience my dear, it's coming sooner than you think.**

**rachil: Yes it would be funny and so humiliating :)**

**Worried Guest: Don't worry darling, this beautiful story won't be stuck in purgatory. I will finish it!**

**Rexit: Thank you! I try.**

**iWasDammed: I believe it is but in the English dub they say spriterman for some reason.**

**Applejax XD: I couldn't help myself :3**

**Coolfire30: Shit is about to get cuter!**

**DarkRain4Eternity: Yes squee for me dear, let me hear those squees!**

**AnimeIsLife: Oh hun that moment is coming sooner than you think ;)**

**4PhoenixFeathers: Why yes he is doing it on purpose :3 I made this fic because I couldn't find what I wanted from others, I have no shame to admit that this is a self-indulgent fic like all my other fics posted and unposted. Smut is wonderful when well written.**

**Jiang-sama and MoonGoddess111: Thank you for loving it!**

**Wowie that's a lot! Without further ado enjoy~!**

* * *

Art and Kusuo's Messy Unplanned Summer!

This morning I woke up confused.

"_Was that a confession?_"

The way he held me last night as he whispered those words to me keep repeating themselves in my head as I get ready. Soon I found myself sitting on a couch with Kusuke sitting in front of me.

"I don't know what my little brother sees in you," he sneers.

I shrug, crossing my arms and staring at him blankly.

"What makes you so special?" he asks.

"Good question," I grin, "I don't know."

"_My damn knowledge of this world is what makes me special that's what_."

He gets increasingly more annoyed after every answer I give him.

"_I'm not gonna give you a straight answer nor am I gonna let you take your frustration out on me._"

Shun and Nendo walk in taking a seat at either side of me. Nendo is immediately out when Kusuke says that Nendo's mom's belly button is an outie. Shun talks about Dark Reunion and how they want the power of his hand that is sealed by the bracelet that I gave him. Kusuke wants Shun to show him his powers.

"Even if he could show you, he can't," I butt in, getting Kusuke's attention once more.

"And why is that?" he asks with a slight irritation in his voice.

"For one thing, his power is so immense that it needs four seals to keep it under control," I explain, "For him to even to use a little of his power all four seals need to be undone."

Shun nods rapidly. Kusuke gives me an irritated look.

"His power cannot be unleashed upon this world, lest the world spiral into chaos," I continue smirking at his clear irritation, "and the world would be very angry that such power was unleashed just because you wanted a little show, you don't want the world to be angry at you now do you?"

Kusuo walks in. Our eyes meet. I blush and smile remembering last night. He gives me a small smile. Kusuke notices him and he greets him bitterly.

"What did he do to Nendo?"

"_Said his mom's belly button is an outie._"

"That's it?"

"_Yep._"

Kusuo looks at his brother, who is grumbling under his breath in irritation.

"And what did you do to him?"

I grin.

"_Played along with Shun's Jet Black Wings story._"

All of us go to the park nearby. There Kusuke gives us our tickets for the flight back. He takes Kurumi to a car while Kuniharu sends us to an art gallery. I went off on my own in the gallery. I end up where all the erotic paintings are displayed.

"_Oh wow._"

I look around in awe at all the different art styles.

"_I wonder if I can do that with him..._"

My mind begins to wander to the possibility of Kusuo and I doing some of the things these paintings are depicting.

"So that's what you want."

I jump, blushing at suddenly hearing Kusuo's voice in my head. I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"_I…um…I._"

"Yes?"

My face gets redder, embarrassed at being caught.

"_Shush!_"

His chuckle fills my head. I leave the area quickly and pass by an area filled with masks when suddenly, I notice a sign. I read the sign.

_Make your own mask!_

I gasp quietly and speed walk in excitement. The area has children quietly working on their masks.

"_Cute._"

I grab a piece of cardboard, paper, pencil, and an eraser. I sketch out the mask on the paper first making sure it fits on my face. An hour later I finish my mask. I painted it blue, glued small black feathers to the top border, and added small beads all around the eyes. I notice I'm surrounded by children looking at me in awe.

"Yes?" I look at them.

"Miss could you help us with our masks?" a little girl asks.

I smile, "Sure, what do you need?"

I spend the next hour helping the children with their masks. Gently guiding them, telling them tricks to having a steady hand when placing beads one by one, and keep their workstations clean of things they don't need to make their masks. Some children make two masks. When their parents come to pick them up, they come up to me.

"Thank you for helping me with my mask," the same little girl from before hands me a small version of the mask I helped her with.

I bend down closer to her eye level, smiling warmly, "It was my pleasure."

The other children who made two masks hand me their second masks as well saying thank you. I notice Kusuo standing by the entrance of the area. He looks at the small mountain of little masks in my arms.

"You had a productive time."

I giggle running up to him. He looks at my head where I put my mask while I helped the children.

"The children were so polite," I sigh happily, "So precious."

I carefully put away the little masks in my purse. He takes my hand lacing his fingers with mine and kisses the back of my hand while looking into my eyes. A heavy blush spreads across my face.

"Be mine."

My eyes widen then soften.

"Silly Ku," I smile softly, "I've been yours since day one."

He chuckles.

"Good to know."

We walk hand in hand out of the gallery. Something good came out of this hectic trip. In the afternoon all of us minus Kusuke board the plane to go back to Japan.

"_Heh, I did not see this coming._"

Soon enough we are back at school with summer vacation approaching fast.

"Ena!" Shun comes up to me with Aren.

I tilt my head curiously, "Yes?"

"Over the summer we are gonna try getting our motorcycle license, you wanna come?" he asks hopeful.

I stare at them for a good second until the events of the episode hit me like a truck.

"Sure, but I don't know if I'll have enough to cover the class," I answer thinking of my current budget, "And a motorcycle isn't exactly cheap either."

They deflate.

"Damn, neither you nor Saiki can join us," Aren sighs then gives me a small smile, "If you manage to get enough money let us know ok?"

"_I guess they already asked him. That means Mera must be talking to him now._"

I chuckle, "I will don't you worry."

I walk out of the class and lean against an open window in the hallway. A minute later I see Kusuo walk out.

"I hope you aren't expecting a relaxing summer my dear Kusuo cuz it ain't gonna happen and I can only stop one of them," I tell him.

"Please tell me you're joking."

Hairo shows up.

"Just the gal I've been looking for," he smiles at me, "The tennis club is having a two-week summer training camp, one of the guys can't come and the whole thing is already paid for, we just need another person."

I run all my options.

"_Tennis is fun, yes, but not the way Hairo plays, that's torture for someone who doesn't work out like me._"

"I would love to, but I'm not into sports competitively," I say declining the invitation.

"Oh, that's alright," he looks at Kusuo, "How about you Saiki?" he deflates a little, "Ah, that's a bummer but it's cool." He walks away.

"See? Still empty."

"Uh-huh give it a few minutes," I check my nails as Toritsuka runs up to us.

"Saiki!" he shouts as Kusuo takes my hand to walk away from him, "Hey do you wanna do an occult club summer camp?"

He goes off on a ramble on how he is going to hook up with Makino while chasing us. Kusuo turns around and we walk back to where we were leaving the pervert behind.

"Summer still open."

"Ah yes, the one I can stop is coming," I stretch.

"What do-."

He tenses up and climbs the window to dangle from it. I lean against it to cover him knowing that the damn invitation is going to get blown this way. Teruhashi walks by when suddenly a gust of air blows the tickets out of her hands towards my direction. I easily grab them as she runs towards me.

"Oh, thank you for saving those tickets for me Yuki," she smiles gratefully, "Say have you seen Saiki?"

"Kusuo?" I shake my head, "He's probably hanging around somewhere."

"If you see him can you tell him I'm looking for him?" she asks hopeful.

I give her a fake smile, "Sure thing!"

"Thank you!" she goes to runs off but gets startled by a bird flying in through the window.

Her scream was loud enough to be heard by the whole damn school. Suddenly the hallway is filled with boys, concern over her sudden scream. A boy asks her about the tickets, making her panic and run away embarrassed. I move out of the way and Kusuo climbs back up when Toritsuka comes back to ask about the summer camp while Hairo is nearby. A whole mess happens and now Kusuo's precious summer is mostly filled. After everyone scatters, he comes up to me and hangs his head on my shoulder sulking.

I pat his head softly, "There there darling there there."

"My perfectly empty summer is ruined…"

"I know," I run my fingers through his hair carefully avoiding his limiters.

He sighs.

"On the bright side, I get to spend time with you."

He wraps an arm around my waist pulling me closer. An intense blush creeps onto my face.

"That's a nice way to look at the mess that pervert made," I whisper looking up at him with a smile, "I'll try my best to entertain you."

He smirks.

"Oh really?"

My face gets hotter realizing what I said.

"K…Kusuo that's not what I meant!" I squeak, embarrassed.

He lets out a small laugh.

"I know."

"Teaser," I mumble crossing my arms like a child.

He kisses my forehead and smiles.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to leave a review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	25. Occult Camp and Weird Date Take Two

**Hello my darlings, how are you my dears? I'm doing well and I have to say that I outdid myself on this one.**

**rexit: Yes very cute.**

**animemangaobsessed: Oh honey she will be into it once the relationship becomes deeper ;)**

**Gothgirl4800: I'm so happy too.**

**mythogeek: Here ya go dear.**

**4PhoenixFeathers: Snowy does wear a mask has to help Number 2 in the field.**

**SandwichFool: Thank you, It's all thanks to UnicornPhoenix who currently writing a good story called "The Third Wish" I recommend it.**

**Guest who decided to scream and run around their house: Glad you enjoyed it, I'm afraid this one might make you faint.**

**I Live FairyTail: I was thinking of that song (Animals by Maroon 5) and yes it does fit them to a certain extent. My issue with snow is cuz of her name~!**

**Now without further ado, enjoy my darlings!**

* * *

Occult Camp and Weird Date Take Two

The day of the occult club's summer camp arrives. I walk with Kusuo to the place we'll be staying at.

"Are you doing anything on the 31st?"

I look at him questioningly, "No, why?"

"Teruhashi called my mom to invite me to a park."

I click my tongue, "Damn I thought I stopped it."

"I was planning on taking Yuuta, would you come as well?"

"Oh, I will," I smile, "Now I can do things I couldn't do last time, of course only if you're okay with it."

He holds his chin as if to think about it. Doing couple related things could attract attention, yes, but people should dismiss it quickly.

"We'll see."

I nod, "Alright."

We reach the meeting place and Kusuo speed walks towards Toritsuka to pull his cheek. I giggle at that. I greet Shun, Chiyo, and Makino. The pervert shows us into the temple then his room. I look around and shrug indifferently.

"_A bit small compared to mine._"

At midnight all of us go to the entrance of the forest located at the back of the temple. I take Kusuo's hand instantly due to the darkness around us, and the fact that is unknown territory for me. He laces his fingers with mine and squeezes my hand reassuringly. Toritsuka wants to pair up with Makino while Chiyo does the same with Shun.

"_Then I stay with Kusuo, I like that option._"

Shun and Makino refused. The latter utterly rejects Toritsuka, who takes it in stride.

"I rather go with either Ena or Saiki," Shun refuses nervously.

"_I thought he couldn't be alone with a girl._"

"You became the exception."

Toritsuka decides that we should draw straws to decide our partners. Kusuo and I picked first, we got the short straws. Well I didn't really choose; it sort of flew to my hand when I got close enough. The pervert got paired up with Chiyo courtesy of Kusuo. The test of courage began!

"_I knew this was gonna happen, yet I still came. I must be a sucker for scary situations."_

Kusuo and I enter the forest still holding hands. I hear Chiyo and Toritsuka nearby. Kusuo pulls me into him as he presses himself against a nearby tree to hide from them. He wraps his arms around me. My heart speeds up at the sudden closeness. I look up at him, he is looking towards the direction that those two are heading. My eyes wander to his lips. I lick my own dry lips.

"_Damn he looks so kissable._"

He looks at me and smirks.

"Oh really?"

My face goes red.

"_I…uh…um…shut up!_"

I bury my face in his chest from embarrassment, which was kind of counterproductive considering he's the one I was hiding from, but whatever. He grabs my chin, lifting it to make me look at him.

"Ena do you want to kiss me?"

I quickly glance at his lips then back to his eyes.

"Y…Yes," I whisper, getting redder.

A small blush creeps onto his cheeks. He leans forward, he is so close I can feel his breath on my lips when suddenly Chiyo screams, completely ruining the moment!

"_Dammit, Chiyo!_"

We check and see a wild boar in their way. Toritsuka runs away leaving Chiyo by herself. Shun comes to save her. With the moment ruined we go back to the temple.

"_Dang it!_"

While Kusuo is at that training camp with Hairo and Nendo, I take the time to print pictures I have taken since I started hanging out with Kusuo, Shun, and Nendo and neatly place them in an album. I leave a select few outside to frame, such as one of Kusuo and I from that one time in the photo booth, Shun being carried by Hairo from that day at the beach, Nendo enjoying a bowl of ramen, Kusuo blissfully eating his big bowl of coffee red bean anmitsu in Okinawa, and Shun helping Aren study.

"_I really need one of all five of us…_"

Among all of them, I placed a picture of my parents and me that I took when they came to visit.

"Oh yeah, I gotta tell them about Kusuo," I mumble while looking at the picture.

The last day of summer arrived. Unfortunately, I couldn't pay for the motorcycle classes so I couldn't be a part of that mess. I could have gone to the shady pharmaceutical test but I don't like needles near me nor in me. I did call my parents, dad cried and almost got on the road to see me, but mom stopped him before he could do it. Mom squealed like a schoolgirl. They want to meet him next time they visit, especially dad.

I got ready to meet Kusuo outside and ruin Teruhashi's plan to date my boyfriend!

"_Oh, my boyfriend Kusuo, that sounds nice!_"

For this weird outing, I decided to wear something nice yet comfy enough for an amusement park. Definitely not a skirt. I decided on a nice pair of blue jeans, a black low-cut sleeveless blouse, and black combat boots. Grabbing a purse with my phone, keys, and wallet I walk out of my house excitedly. I see Kusuo waiting by the gate. I lock the door and run to him.

"Let's go!" I grin.

He turns to look at me and his eyes widen.

"Oh wow," he whispers.

I twirl once in place giggling, "Looks nice doesn't it?"

He nods, speechless taking my hand. We pick up Yuuta from his house, and the little boy is surprised to see me.

"Ah Miss Snowy is coming with us!" he cheers.

I chuckle at his excitement. We head to the amusement park with Yuuta walking between us holding our hands. To an outsider, we probably look like a family. At the park, I go to pay for my ticket but Kusuo stops me and pays for me.

"_This almost feels like a date if it wasn't for Yuuta being here._"

"Another day we'll go on a real date."

I grin.

"_I can't wait!_"

Three of us go in.

"I'll go to the bathroom really quick; you boys go meet up with Teruhashi," I look at Yuuta smiling, "Keep an eye on Cyborg SpriterMan Number Two for me, okay?"

He mocks salutes me, "Yes ma'am!"

Kusuo gives me a look of annoyance, but there was a hint of amusement there too.

I pat Yuuta's head, "Good boy," I go to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, I fix my hair a little. Satisfied with my appearance, I leave the bathroom to meet with them. I spot them immediately due to the crowd that is forming around them because of Teruhashi's presence.

"_It's showtime!_"

I run up to them, "Kusuo! There you are!"

Said boy looks at me and smiles, relieved. Teruhashi notices me and for a split second, her perfect smile falters.

"_Oh, she's angry._"

I hold back a smirk, replacing it with a smile, "Hello Teruhashi."

"Hello Yuki, what are you doing here?" she asks, slight irritation leaking through her voice.

I take Kusuo's hand, lace my fingers with his, and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Kusuo invited me to come along," I say menacingly, "Do you not want me here?"

She freezes up for a second, "Oh no no you're welcome to join us," she laughs nervously.

We walk around the park and because of her, more people surround us. She asks Yuuta if he wants to ride on anything, to which he says no to. He shows her a flyer of a show starring a superhero named after a drink. Bet you can't guess who it is.

"_Heh._"

The announcer lady starts the show which is coincidentally right next to us. Yuuta shouts enthusiastically along with the crowd. The bad guy who is going to smother the world in ginger appears. Yuuta starts to panic since L Ginger is coming our way.

"Ah, Miss Snowy help!" Yuuta goes to hugs me to get away from the guy.

I push him behind me putting myself between him and the guy but as luck would have it, L Ginger takes me instead.

"_I did not see this coming._"

L Ginger takes me to the stage to continue with the show. He threatens me with ginger when the hero of the show makes his appearance by kicking his way in. The crowd goes wild.

"_Why…?_"

I step aside.

"Step aside, I'll take her to Baron Cola!" L Ginger declares.

"_I really did not see this coming._"

I hear Yuuta shout "Cyborg SpriterMan Number Two! Miss Snowy can't go back to Baron Cola, you gotta help her!"

Kusuo appears next to me wearing a helmet and a scarf, the way he is standing is letting me that he is a little angry.

"_Ah, my hero has arrived!_"

The crowd gets even wilder at the sudden appearance of Cyborg SpriterMan Number Two. Kusuo and SpriteMan Ramune do the spriter kick together. I clap in awe.

"_So cool!_"

Kusuo picks me up bridal style and takes me off the stage, away from the people. In the end, Teruhashi walked home alone, Kusuo and I dropped Yuuta off at his house, then Kusuo took me home. At the door of my house, I turn to him.

"It was fun even though it was just to piss off Teruhashi," I smile, "Thank you for inviting me."

He stares at me for a second.

"Kusuo?" I tilt my head confused.

He wraps an arm around my waist pulling me into him and cups my cheek with the other. His thumb gently caresses my cheek. I place my hands on his chest. My eyes wander from his eyes to his lips, those kissable lips. I failed to notice that I was leaning closer to him when suddenly his lips were on mine, catching me off guard. I relax into the kiss, enjoying it. He lets my cheek go and joins his other hand around my waist, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. I take the chance to wrap my own arms around his neck, my fingers getting lost in his hair.

We slowly pull apart and look into each other's eyes. I dazedly watch his tongue slide across his lower lip.

"You taste sweet."

"Do it again," I whisper, as if talking louder would ruin the moment.

He leans once more smirking a little, "Gladly," he whispers into my lips before claiming them again.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to leave a review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	26. This Bastard Said What?

**Hello, my darlings! I hope all of you are doing well. Season 1 is almost over! Is this it? Will I finish a damn story for once? Who's excited for season 2? I am! Season 2 will be a separate book.**

**Gothgirl4800: Ah thank you, darling! I'm glad you are enjoying my writing, reading your reviews, regardless of the size, are always nice to read. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**

**I Live FairyTail: I would be a terrible god XD but thank you anyway.**

**4PhoenixFeathers: I could make it spicier but that would raise the rating :)**

**animemangaobsessed: Ku-chan might find out one day, who knows ;)**

**YueHiiro03: It will come, maybe, who knows ;)**

**BH and addicted-to-the-fic: Yes! Squeal for me!**

**sierra. stanley. 52****: That would be interesting, although I don't think the embarrassment will let him speak of it since he's easily flustered even if it's simple hand-holding.**

**DarkRain4Eternity: I was very close to leaving it at almost kissing because why not :D**

**Anyways, I dislike the transfer student in this one -3-. Enjoy!**

* * *

This Bastard Said What?

The classroom has been buzzing with excitement for a while about a new transfer student and I can't help but feel uneasy about today. The words rich and Saiko reach my ears. The urge to smack my face against my desk suddenly takes over.

"_So that snobby brat is coming today…ugh._"

"Is something wrong?"

"_Something will go wrong today and tomorrow._"

The teacher walks with an old looking butler behind her holding a red rolled-up carpet.

"_It begins._"

The butler unrolls the carpet and in comes the guy who I'll lovingly name rich bastard rubbing his fortune in our faces. I'm rich as well, but you don't see me rubbing it in people's faces. The rich bastard starts calling us peasants. The only thing holding me back from beating the crap out of him is the fact that I don't want to go to jail.

"Easy."

I guess Kusuo is holding me back as well. Rich bastard wants Takahashi's seat. The green-haired boy refuses and is ready to throw down but that rich bastard pays him off! The brat walks to his newly bought seat but is temporarily stopped by Aren sticking his foot out to trip him. Rich boy announces that the reason he decided to attend this school is that he once saw Teruhashi in town and wants her to his girl.

That is what the whole school is talking about now. I sit with Kusuo, Shun, and Aren in the cafeteria. Aren grumbles. Shun attempts to calm him down but he ends up wanting to beat the crap of anyone related to the rich bastard. Said bastard comes to our table.

"_Go away._"

He asks where Teruhashi is and Aren goes off about her fan club that in seconds is standing right behind the bastard. Along with Kusuo I ignored them and finish eating. Shun and Aren stand up when the bastard declares that Teruhashi will fall for him just like the others.

"Shun, Aren down," I order calmly standing up.

Shun backs down quickly while Aren takes a slightly longer to do so. I stand in front of them facing the rich bastard arms crossed. He is slightly taller than me but that doesn't put me off.

"What do you want peasant?" he asks bored.

"I would like for you to refrain from insulting my friends," I glare at him.

"Or what?" he yawns then smirks, "Are you perhaps jealous that Kokomi is getting my attention and not you?" he takes out a wad of cash, "It's fine, here. You can be my side girl."

"_I'll kill him."_

I hear a growl in my head.

"Not if I do it first."

Kusuo is angry.

"That's it!" Aren shouts going for a punch but he's pushed back one of the guy's bodyguards.

I pull Shun aside to avoid him getting hit, he wouldn't survive a punch. Aren and the bodyguard trade punches. Aren ends up on the floor. Shun runs to his side. The bodyguard's glasses break. I growl ready to get in the fight if necessary. Aren stands back up, they continue fighting until the bodyguard suddenly freezes, allowing Aren to land a good punch on him knocking him out.

"_The rich bastard is with Teruhashi!_"

I run to the bathrooms with Kusuo right behind me. We reach the bathrooms, Kusuo slams open the door in time to hear Teruhashi's confession.

"_And now he is officially dragged in._"

"Wait here."

I lean against the windows across the bathrooms.

"_Alright._"

The door closes. Several minutes later a very pissed rich bastard comes out. He notices me. I give him a bored look.

He gives me a smug smile, "Say would you like to be the girl of-"

"No," I check my nails bored.

He starts getting closer and he looks even more pissed than he was when he came out.

"Watcha gonna do pretty boy?" I tilt my head.

He clicks his tongue and stomps away, murmuring something along the lines of I'll regret it.

"_The only thing I regret today is not picking up my hair this morning._"

Kusuo suddenly appears next to me looking pissed enough to murder someone. Teruhashi hasn't come out yet so I grab his hand and take him to a more private area, away from possible curious eyes.

I cup his cheeks getting his attention and whisper, "Hey."

He looks at me, his eyes soften. They still held anger but it's not threatening enough for him to act on it.

"I'm okay," I reassure him, gently caressing his cheeks with my thumbs, "See?"

He presses his forehead against mine and sighs, relaxing. When I get to the front door of my house, I find the front garden ruined. The beautiful garden that I learned to carefully take care of every weekend from the moment I came to this world is burnt to the ground. All that hard work has gone to waste…

"_That bastard did it, he's behind this!_"

My phone rings, it's Shun's ringtone.

"Yes?" I answer holding back the tears threatening to fall.

"Ena! Aren is in jail!" Shun shouts from the other end.

"What?" I grip my phone tightly.

"That guy had him arrested!" He growls angry, "And my dad is getting transferred to Siberia, he's making me move too!"

"Shun calm down, getting angry won't solve anything," I tell him calmly.

I hear him take a deep breath, "You're right. Ah, mom is calling me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Take care," I whisper hanging up, going inside my house.

I set my phone aside before I do something I regret with it. Angry I grab one of the sofa pillows ready to rip it apart.

"If you want to take out your anger on something, take it out on me."

I notice Kusuo's hand holding mine keeping me from shredding the pillow.

"That bastard destroyed my garden..." I whisper, my lower lip trembling.

"I saw."

He wraps his arms around me. I hit his chest in anger as a mix of anger and sad tears threatening to roll down my cheeks.

"Let it out."

Those words broke the dam holding back the tears. I sob loudly into his chest. His embrace tightens. I don't know how long I cried for, but I must have fallen asleep because I woke up on my bed. No Kusuo insight. Early morning daylight leaking through my curtains I look at my alarm clock, it reads 6:30 am.

"_10 minutes before I'm supposed to wake up..._"

I look around, the memory of my ruined garden hits me. I take a deep breath to stop the tears from falling when the smell of something cooking reaches my nose.

"_Eh?_"

I get up and carefully make my way to my kitchen. To my surprise, I see Kusuo cooking. I stand there in awe. He turns around.

"You're awake."

"I think so," I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming, "Yeah I am."

He shakes his head, amused. I watch him serve some scrambled eggs with bacon.

"Take a seat."

I take a seat at the table as he places the plate in front of me along with a glass of chocolate milk. He takes a seat across from me with the same thing except with a cup of what I assume is coffee. I look at my breakfast.

"_Looks delicious._"

I take a bite and my eyes widen, "Oh wow," I proceed to eat everything on the plate.

"_So goooooood!_"

"I didn't know you could cook Ku," I grin at him, "It was so good!"

He smiles softly as he finishes eating.

"Come with me I have to show you something."

He stands up and extends his hand for me to take. I take it and he heads towards the front door.

"Ku, I don't want to see my ruined garden…" I mumble.

He squeezes my hand.

"Trust me."

I sigh nodding. He opens the front door and I'm greeted with my garden back to its full glory. I run outside, shocked.

"Wha, ho-" I look at him as comes to stand next to me, "Did you do this?"

He nods. Tears of joy roll down my cheeks, and I instantly tackle him with a hug. He lands sitting on the ground with me on top, hugging him and thanking him over and over.

"You're welcome."

Afterwards, he teleports home and I go get ready for school. We walk to school together as usual. At school, Kusuo, Shun, Nendo, Mera, and I are standing around Teruhashi. Shun tells us that Aren has been arrested and that he is moving to Siberia, Nendo bought a manga with pages stuck together, and Mera tells us that she has no electricity or water.

"_That is because you don't pay your bills._"

Suddenly Kusuo pushes me behind him as the rich bastard walks in. He starts naming off the things he did to each of them. He didn't see me since Kusuo can easily hide me with his body. The bastard declares that if Teruhashi doesn't become his girl then everyone she cares about will suffer, and then he leaves. I come out from behind Kusuo and boy does he look pissed.

"_What are you planning?_"

He glares daggers at the bastard's retreating form.

"I'll make him regret making you cry."

* * *

**Don't be afraid to leave a review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	27. Halloween!

**Hello my pretties! How are ya? Is the year treating you well? I'm doing quite good. Almost done with college too, woo! **

**The answers to your reviews are the bottom. There were a lot this time around and I don't want to make you scroll too much before getting to the story. Also please guests, while I appreciate most of your reviews put a name on them so that I can differentiate which is which and give you proper recognition.**

**A reminder that I set up a discord for you my darling readers if you want to make friends with the other readers, give ideas for future chapters or stories, see sneak peeks to future chapters, and I don't know I guess chat with me. If interested pm me or tell me in the reviews.**

**Anyways, this chapter is kinda steamy, enjoy!**

* * *

Halloween!

Kusuo never told me what he did to that rich bastard, but I assume it was traumatizing enough to send him to a therapist based on what I've been hearing in class. He probably won't be back for longer than a week, unlike in the original timeline where he was back in one week.

"_Class should be peaceful for a while._"

After school, Shun starts rambling constantly and saying that it is that time of year again, greatly confusing our little weird group of friends.

"_Time of year…time…October…OH!_"

Aren, Nendo, Hairo name off things that happen around this time. Shun looks at me pleadingly.

"Ena you know, right?" he asks.

"Halloween!" I say, grinning.

"That's right!" He beams.

Aren and Hairo have a vague idea of what the holiday is while Nendo, well it's Nendo, he doesn't know most things. Shun invites us to his house to celebrate it on the weekend then leaves. The boys all turn to me.

"What's Halloween?" Aren and Hairo ask.

"In short, Halloween is a western holiday where usually children get in costumes and go around the town door to door asking for candy," I explain, "If the house doesn't have candy, they are entitled to prank the house, hence the phrase trick or treat."

"Are we gonna go ask around for candy?!" Nendo asks excitedly.

"Unfortunately, no," I shake my head, "We do have to wear a costume for the party though," I point out as I put my things away.

Nendo pouts.

"_I wonder if they are going to dress up better now that they know._"

The day of the party comes and I'm getting ready when Kusuo teleports into my room.

"I don't have a costume."

I look at him through my vanity mirror.

"I figured you wouldn't have one," I get up going to my closet pulling out a lab coat with blood-red handprints and splatter along with a pair of black dress pants and a long-sleeved white buttoned shirt, "Try this on," I hand him the shirt and the pants.

He goes into the attached bathroom in my room. I take the time to get in the princess dress Shun got for me only to find out I can't reach the zipper.

"_Damn really?!_"

In my struggle, I failed to notice Kusuo coming out of the bathroom until his hands were on mine. I let go of the zipper and allow him to zip up my dress. The dress has a sky blue off-shoulder neckline going to white by the end of the ball gown skirt. The skirt has a thin glittery layer on top. I look at myself in the full body mirror.

"Shun has good taste in costumes," I giggle.

"He does."

I notice Kusuo looking at me through the mirror, and his eyes are filled with desire. A blush threatens to spread across my face. I turn to look at him, about to whine, but I'm rendered speechless when I see him all dressed up. If I wasn't blushing before I sure am now.

"I…It should be illegal how hot you look right now…" I mumble earning a smug smirk from him, "Gah stop it!"

He chuckles wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"Ena."

I avoid his hungry gaze; in retaliation, he leans close to my ear as if he were about to whisper something into it. I can feel his warm breath tickle my ear when suddenly he bites it, setting my face ablaze.

"K…Kusuo!" I squeak, squirming.

"Yes?"

He leaves a trail of kisses from my neck to my shoulder.

"C…Control yourself," I try to push him back but those lips against my skin make me weak.

"I can't when I have you all to myself," he whispers into my neck, then softly bites it.

I managed to get him to finish getting dressed not before he decides to leave a hickey. Good thing I could cover it with the choker that came with the dress. He wants to keep our relationship a secret so as not to attract unwanted attention but he's making it hella difficult to keep it that way!

"_He's getting bolder by the day; I don't think my heart can take it._"

We get to Shun's house and we find Aren and Hairo arriving soon after. Aren is dressed as a butler while Hairo is dressed as a pirate. I knock on the door hear running from the other side.

"_Heh, he's so excited._"

The door opens to reveal Shun dressed as a vampire just like in the anime except for this time, he isn't disappointed when he sees us all dressed up. Aren and Hairo brought a pumpkin slightly bit confused on the Halloween tradition. An idea pops into my head.

"Shun do you have any extra pumpkins?" I ask Shun who is confused at the question yet nods, "How many?"

He leads me to the kitchen to show me several pumpkins and a grin spreads across my face.

"Let's do a pumpkin carving tournament!" I say excitedly.

His eyes start sparkling and nods rapidly, "Yes!"

While we set up an area for it, Nendo shows up in costume too! He came dressed up as an asylum patient, straight jacket included.

"_With that face, he definitely belongs in an asylum._"

The tournament started with Shun going against me. It was an unfair match up even when I gave him a slight advantage, he lost as predicted. Then it was Aren versus Hairo. Aren won due Hairo's pumpkin collapsing from him going too fast. Since Kusuo wasn't participating we decided that Nendo would go against whoever won between Aren and Hairo, so he went against Aren. For some reason Nendo won, it didn't make sense, but it happened.

Now I go against Nendo.

"Ramen buddy don't expect me to go easy on you," he says confidently.

"The same goes to you, Nendo," I grin twirling my carving knife and making Shun nervous; from the look on his face, you'd think I was going to kill someone.

"_Nendo has luck I'll admit, but will it last?_"

"Ena stop playing with the knife!" Shun squeaks.

"Whoops," I giggle stopping.

"Alright," Aren looks at Nendo and me, "Begin!"

We have 10 minutes to carve our pumpkins to the best of our ability. I can hear Shun and Aren cheering for me. Hairo is cheering for both of us.

"_This is fun._"

In the end, I lost. Yes, I lost to Nendo. I guess he's good with his hands? Regardless, I had fun and got second place, so I don't mind.

"You did good."

Kusuo's praise made it a whole lot better. At the end of the party, he takes me home. He waits for me to open the door.

"Will you need help undressing?"

Such an innocent question sets my body on fire.

"I…I'll be fine," I mumble, almost dropping my house keys.

He chuckles and slowly wraps his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest. I feel his hot breath on my ear.

"Are you sure?" He whispers.

The sound of his voice sends delicious shivers down my spine and he knows it.

"_Oh, have mercy._"

I clear my throat, which suddenly went dry, and whisper, "I'm sure."

He allows me to turn around and face him. I place my hands on his chest. He kisses my forehead.

"Good night my princess," he whispers, then kisses my lips.

Yep, this was a good day.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to leave a review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**

**Here are my answers;**

**Gothgirl4800: Glad that it wasn't a disappointing chapter :)**

**animemangaobsessed: Yes she could have but due to how bratty the past owner of that body was, her parents now control how much money she spends monthly.**

**SandwichFool: She could but she doesn't want to go to jail XD Yes I'm doing good sweetie, thank you for checking. I appreciate it :3 **

**ladyofanime1102: Great observation my darling. Her parents are as rich as Saiko, perhaps even more than him. Ena doesn't hold the memories of her body's previous host so she doesn't know how rich her parents actually are, just that they are rich. She also doesn't want to inconvenience them with something that she can essentially deal with herself.**

**addicted-to-the-fic: Most of us would benefit from someone who can cook for us XD**

**Qwerion: Someone already saw the books that she reads.**

**YaoiLovinKitsune: How would you feel if someone destroyed something that you have been working on for months?**

**DarkRain4Eternity: Ah yes the funky sequel that is not a sequel. I enjoyed the last episode of it. The other 5 were meh, I don't hate them but I don't like them either. I did have a good Christmas thank you.**


	28. Happy Birthday to Me!

***blows the dust off the story* there we go. Hello, my darlings! How is quarantine treating you? All of you better be safe at home. Welcome to the last chapter of season 1 my dears! Don't worry season 2 will be a separate book and will come, when? I don't know but it will come and I'll let you know when the first chapter comes!**

**I've made you wait long enough so here is the last chapter! The review answers will be at the end regardless of the amount.**

**Enjoy my darlings!**

* * *

Happy Birthday to Me!

Shun asked me recently when Kusuo's birthday day was, so it became my chance to nip that at the bud then he asked me when my birthday was. That's when I realized that the birthday of this body is next week. In my past life, I didn't have a birthday but there was one day of the year where the beatings and the emotional abuse were more extreme than the other days. I started to assume it was the day I was born or how they called it; the day I ruined their lives.

The real Ena's birthday being next week, yesterday's call from my parents makes sense now. They asked me what I wanted for next week. Since it's been a while from the last time they came to visit, I said I wanted to see them which almost brought mom to tears. Shun has been acting a bit weird, weirder than usual, since that day along with everyone else, hell even Teruhashi is acting weird.

"_What's going on?_"

I could be paranoid or give them the benefit of the doubt and wait until everything is back to normal to find out. I choose the latter; I want to live a stress-free life so if they want to tell me, they can. Otherwise, I'm not wasting my time trying to find out what they are up to.

On Sunday Kusuo and I decided to go to the park and relax with a picnic. At the park, I decided to make us some sandwiches for lunch and buy some coffee jelly for dessert. We set up our picnic in a secluded area of the park. In this area, Kusuo is free to use his powers as he pleases and there's a nice breeze. This is essentially our first official date!

After lunch, something dawned on me.

"Kusuo?" I look at the boy who decided to lay his head on my lap after eating.

He opens his eyes.

"My parents want to meet you," I say, slowly running my fingers through his hair.

"You told them about me?"

"Well they know I had a crush on you, that you are in my class, and that you are very handsome," I see a small blush appear on his cheeks at the last thing.

"When would I meet them?"

"I don't know, they are busy with work and live far away," I chuckle, "Dad wanted to come immediately when he found out."

He takes my hand intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Tell me more about you."

I tell him my likes, dislikes, and my many hobbies.

"Why so many hobbies?"

I take a deep breath, "To keep my mind from thinking of my past life."

He gives my hand a squeeze.

I tell him how my situation was back then, how I died, and that I fear I'll wake up one day back to that dark room that was considered my room. What gave me comfort was spending time at the school's library. Kusuo suddenly sits up letting go of my hand and turns to me. I look at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

He pulls me into his arms.

"I'll never let that happen."

He cups my face, and I look up at him as tears threaten to fall. He caresses my cheeks with his thumbs.

"You belong here," he whispers, "With me."

I let out a teary laugh. He wipes away my tears.

"Thank you," I whisper with a smile and hold his hands.

He brings my face closer to his and gives me a deep kiss. One of those kisses that makes your mind go blank and leaves you breathless and with the need for more. After letting all that out I feel much better. I had an amazing time with him. We did some cloud watching, I kept bugs away from him, he took a nap while I read, and he showed off a little with his psychic powers.

It was late afternoon when we decided it was time to go home. Like the gentleman that Kusuo is he walks me home. In front of my house, a red car pulled up and out came two people.

"_T__hey look familiar._"

The woman turns in our direction and smiles.

"_Oh!_"

She runs to us and proceeds to squish me into her chest like the first time they showed up at my door. That's right my parents arrived.

"Oh, my little snowflake I've missed you so much!" she squeals squishing me more.

From the corner of my eye, I see Kusuo smirk at the mention of my nickname.

"_Not a word._"

"Dear let her breathe," my dad chuckles.

Mom lets me go and I take a deep breath.

"Ah this must be Kusuo," mom notices Kusuo.

Dad tenses up. Kusuo bows politely.

"He's so cute!" mom squeals.

"Is she always like this?"

"_Yes, yes she is._"

When I see Dad standing in front of Kusuo I notice the big difference in heights. Dad is probably as tall as Nendo.

"What are you doing here?" I tilt my head to the side.

"We came to see you silly," Mom giggles.

"Oh," I feel a blush creep up my face.

"Come on in Kusuo, stay for dinner," she looks at Kusuo who is looking up at Dad unimpressed.

Kusuo looks at her and nods.

He stayed for dinner much to Dad's pouting. I tried to help Mom with dinner, but she refused to let me in the kitchen. While she cooked I made sure Dad didn't try anything stupid.

"Kusuo Saiki," Dad starts.

We looked at him.

"Take care of our precious treasure, you seem like a decent kid. I've seen how happy you make her," he says, and then gives Kusuo a slight glare, "Don't break her heart or I'll break you."

Kusuo took my hand lacing his fingers with mine.

"I love Ena far too much to break her heart," he declared, looking at me with a smile.

My face combusted and Dad's eyes widened.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Mom says coming out of the kitchen, "I approve."

We ate dinner after that. Mom asked if I could bring my friends over tomorrow. A little confused on that but said sure either way. After dinner Kusuo had to leave. At the door, he pulled me into a kiss that sent Mom into a squealing fit.

Today I still felt my face get hot whenever my mind wandered to Kusuo's declaration.

"_Oh, my heart._"

True to my word I told Shun, Aren, Chiyo, and Nendo to come to my house. I would have invited Hairo but I had no bloody clue where he went.

I welcomed them into my home, we were greeted by Mom.

"Mom, this is Shun, Aren, Chiyo, and Nendo," I said, gesturing to them as I named them off.

She smiled, "Oh my, you are all so cute."

Shun and Aren blushed, Chiyo giggled, and Nendo puffed up his chest in pride. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and when I came back they were all acting weird.

"_What the hell are they hiding?_"

I looked at mom. She had that familiar smile on her face.

"That smile...I saw it when we played poker, she's hiding something big."

The next day after school, Chiyo drags me to a nearby mall the moment the bell rings.

"_This is weird._"

While looking through some books at the bookstore, her phone goes off. I look at her. It's a text.

"Ena, did you find anything good?" she asks.

I look back at the book I'm holding and shake my head.

"It's interesting but not my style," I tell her.

"In that case, let's go," she grins, taking my wrist and once again dragging me off to somewhere.

After a while, I noticed the familiar street.

"We are near my house."

We stop in front of my house.

"Close your eyes," she orders.

I raise an eyebrow but nonetheless I do as she says.

"_The faster I comply the faster I can get it over with._"

I hear the door and she slowly pushes me inside.

"_It's dark._"

"Breathe."

"_Kusuo?_"

"Open your eyes," I hear Chiyo say.

I open my eyes the moment the lights turn on and out comes everyone along with party poppers!

"SURPRISE!" They yell.

In shock I look around, there are birthday banners on the walls, everyone is laughing wearing a party hat, Mom and Dad come up to me holding a big birthday cake while singing happy birthday. Soon everyone joins in. Aren places a party hat on my head. I feel tears build up in the corner of my eyes.

"Make a wish darling," Dad says smiling.

I look at the candles.

"_Do I have a wish?_"

I look at Kusuo the person I can proudly call my boyfriend, then at Shun my first friend in this world, followed by Nendo who I bonded with thanks to ramen, Aren who I look up to like a big brother, and lastly my parents who, despite being busy with work they still check up on me.

A teary smile spreads across my face.

"_I have all I've ever wished for, I don't want, nor need anything else._"

I blow out the candles. Everyone claps as more party poppers go off. I laugh, wiping away my tears. As the cake slices go around, I notice that Hairo and Teruhashi are here.

"_Hairo, I'm not surprised, now Teruhashi that's unexpected."_

Kusuo comes to stand next to me and hands me a cake slice.

"She came with Yumehara."

"_Ah._"

"Thank you, Ku," I smile at him taking the plate of cake.

After eating my slice, Mom drags me to a neat pile of gifts.

"_Woah._"

I stare at it with wide eyes.

"_All that is for me?_"

"Yes."

"Go ahead my little snowflake, open them," Mom giggles at my shocked face.

Little by little I open the gifts. Hairo got me a tennis racket along with some tennis balls (I would definitely use it), surprisingly Teruhashi got me a reservation for a spa day, I got flower-shaped cookie cutters from Chiyo, Nendo got me coupons for my favorite ramen place, Aren and Shun got together to gift me a set of books (Shun was blushing the entire time which led me to assume they were erotic books), and lastly my parents got me a new set of art brushes.

"I'll give you mine in private."

"_Ah alright._"

Some time passed and while everyone was talking among themselves, Kusuo pulled me aside towards the hall leading to my room.

He takes a deep breath.

"I won't hide our relationship and I want you to have this."

He shows me a silver key necklace.

I gasp softly," It's beautiful."

He helps me put it on.

I smile and giggle, "Does it open anything?" I ask teasingly

He blushes slightly, looking away he shows me a matching silver heart necklace with a small lock in the middle around his neck. It hit me what he was trying to say. I wrap my arms around him in an embrace. He does the same, tucking my head under his chin.

"Who knew the great Kusuo Saiki was so cheesy," I whisper teasingly.

"Oh be quiet."

He squeezes me a little.

"Kusuo?" I look up at him after a moment.

He looks at me curiously.

"I love you," I whisper blushing so much that my face is probably the color of Hairo's hair.

He smiles softly leaning forward and whispers, "I know," then kisses me.

Yep, I definitely have everything I've ever wanted. Best birthday ever!

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**

**YaoiLovinKitsune: Indeed my dear, as well as people, having different reactions to the situation.**

**DarkRain4Eternity: Thank you, darling! I thought it would be a nice change since Ena doesn't like when her friends get upset and gave me an excuse to put Saiki in a costume :3**

**Gothgirl4800: Ah thank you although I can't take all the credit for my writing. Unicornphoenix helps me write and you guys give me the motivation to keep improving, so if anything I should be thanking you.**

**Yuki: I believe your question has been answered, a pouty dad and squealing mom.**

**Alaria von Ravencroft: Saiki stories with more than 5 chapters are quite rare, it's sad. I'm glad you like it. I enjoyed writing Saiki and Ena together, who knew Saiki was relatively easier than I thought.**

**SandwichFool: Indeed, someone dropped a jalapeño bomb into this ship because it's only going to get spicier with a side of fluff XD**

**FyreDraagyn12: Hehehe yes squeal for me! **

**Qwerion: I believe is in chapter 5, Kaido skims through her book.**

**dishour corgi****: Yes, fluff is over 9000! That is a good idea for a chapter, thank you I might use part of it on season 2. Also no I won't have mercy :3**

**CrazyWolfQueenOfAnime: Oh honey, I'm just getting started :)**

**wolfiehalo15: Yes it would be interesting but I believe I mentioned it before. I'm not going into changing perspectives at the moment.**


End file.
